Vulnerable
by Audrey Spirit
Summary: El mejor soldado de la humanidad no es insensible ni mucho menos, al contrario de lo que muchos creen. Pero, ¿por qué ella puede ver más allá de su máscara de invencibilidad y hacerlo demostrar un lado que nadie más conoce? Levi/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, no a mí. La imagen de portada tampoco. Bueno, eso es obvio.

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 1**

La gente muchas veces no me cree cuando les cuento esta historia. No creen que yo sea lo suficientemente atractiva, paciente, inteligente o lo que sea para conseguir algo así. Pero si tan solo prestas un poco de atención, abres tu mente y usas el puro sentido común, podré explicarte la verdad.

Para empezar y comprender mi historia, primero un poco de información de fondo acerca de mi vida: me llamo Kayla Nakamura, originaria del pueblo de Dauper de la Muralla Rose, cuarta y única hija del líder de equipo Brandon Nakamura, graduada de la Tropa de Reclutas del Ciclo Nº 98, soldado de élite de la Legión de Reconocimiento y líder de escuadrón. En mi adolescencia decidí unirme a la milicia como una especie de tradición familiar, ya que mi padre y mi abuelo fueron soldados de Reconocimiento, y ambos cayeron en la batalla contra los titanes cumpliendo con su deber. Ya que mis hermanos mayores Mason y los mellizos Jules y Cedric, y mi hermano menor Finn no estaban interesados en tales cosas, yo me elegí a mí misma para preservar la "tradición", junto con mis 3 mejores – y únicos – amigos, Samantha Reid, Breck Finch y Will Dermot, a quienes habían conocido desde la infancia y compartían mi sueño.

La edad mínima para apuntarse como recluta es 12 años, pero cuando cumplí esa edad, mi padre murió en una misión al exterior y hubo una sequía al sur de la Muralla Rose (donde Dauper se encuentra) que nos dejó en una difícil situación, por lo que todos, sin excepción, tuvimos que trabajar más duro que nunca para subsistir. Mis amigos y yo no podíamos irnos en esas condiciones, así que tuvimos que esperar. Terminamos por enlistarnos a los 17 años. No fue fácil, debo decir, pero entrenamos por 3 años hasta casi desfallecer por el esfuerzo, y dio resultado: los cuatro alcanzamos logramos quedar entre los 10 mejores (yo como 2º), y no para vivir una vida cómoda y sin riesgos en la Muralla Sina – mi padre decía que todos los miembros de la Policía Militar eran cobardes perezosos e hipócritas – sino para ser útiles en la batalla. Ahora, con 20 años, nos sentíamos completamente listos.

Cuando llegó el momento de decidir a qué cuerpo de la milicia nos uniríamos, el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Irvin Smith, nos dio un discurso sobre los riesgos de cada decisión (sobre todo el de su tropa) y nos dijo que fuéramos conscientes de que si nos uníamos a ellos, era probable que muriéramos en la batalla. Como siempre, la mayoría eligió las Tropas Estacionarias, pues no querían o no podían entrar a las otras dos. Seis de los 10 primeros, la Policía Militar. Y el resto – incluyendo a Samantha, Breck y Will, y otros con los que había entablado amistad durante el entrenamiento y estaban dispuestos a seguirme –, la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Nunca antes de unirme me había sentido tan fuerte, cuando los demás soldados nos dieron nuestros Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales y nuestros uniformes, estuve a punto de saltar de regocijo y hacer alguna pregunta estúpida como: "Bueno, ¿y a qué hora salimos a matar titanes?". Sin embargo, pronto recapacité y, a pesar de mi entusiasmo inicial, procuré no mostrarme demasiado alegre, ya que era perfectamente consciente de que tanto yo como cualquiera podía perder la vida muy pronto; además, sabía que los veteranos habían visto morir a muchos compañeros. Debía mostrar respeto frente a ellos.

Cuando llegamos al castillo que constituía el cuartel general, Irvin Smith nos dio la bienvenida "oficial", junto con otros soldados de élite (los que habían sobrevivido por más tiempo y por lo tanto tenían más experiencia), Hanji Zoe, subcomandante y líder de escuadrón – ella era alegre y muy amistosa, incluso nos dijo en su discurso de bienvenida que se sentía orgullosa de tenernos como nuevos reclutas y que estaba muy emocionada por trabajar con nosotros, así que desde el principio intuí que ella me caería muy bien –, Mike Zakarius, también líder de escuadrón y segundo mejor soldado de toda la tropa, junto con alguien que en aquel momento me causaba una impresión no precisamente buena: el legendario Levi (conocido sólo por su nombre), tercer comandante y líder de escuadrón.

Incluso antes de ser reclutados, todos ya habíamos oído hablar de Levi; todos los civiles sabían quién era. Se rumoreaba que él solo valía por cien soldados o un escuadrón de élite entero. Era incluso llamado "el mejor soldado de la humanidad" o "el más fuerte de la humanidad". A primera vista, Levi era la antítesis de un soldado: era un joven de veinticuatro años con la apariencia de un adolescente enjuto, baja estatura (1.60 metros, lo mismo que yo), contextura muy delgada, cabello lacio, corto, puntiagudo y negro con las sienes y la nuca rapadas, penetrantes ojos grises, y el rostro más estoico e inexpresivo que jamás he visto (según Hanji, era casi un milagro que Levi demostrara cualquier emoción), pero las apariencias engañan: a la hora de la batalla, su cuerpo delgado, pequeño y ligero lo hacía extraordinariamente escurridizo, rápido y ágil, lo cual era una gran ventaja al usar el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. En parte, yo sentía cierta admiración por él debido a su innegablemente increíble habilidad para matar titanes y que, al fin y al cabo, cumplía con su deber peleando por la humanidad; pero como persona, lo consideraba arrogante, engreído, presumido, frío y sin sentimientos.

El punto es que luego de que Irvin, Hanji y Mike nos hubieran arengado y dado unas palabras de bienvenida – no exactamente alegres, pero cálidas a pesar de hablar sobre nuestro deber como soldados y la muerte en batalla–, llegó el turno de Levi. Éste se paró delante de nosotros y por unos segundos nos escrutó con su impasible cara y sus ojos agudos como puñales. Finalmente habló:

– No sé qué está pasando por sus mentes en este mismo momento, pero espero que no estén demasiado emocionados acerca de esto. Imagino que cuando eran niños oyeron leyendas acerca de nosotros, que somos héroes prácticamente invencibles y que seguimos luchando sin importar lo que nos pase, pero los considero unos ignorantes que no saben nada del mundo. La verdad es que muchos de ustedes morirán en su primera expedición. Lamento ser duro, pero en mi opinión personal, es mejor que entiendan la realidad y acepten la posibilidad de su muerte inminente lo antes posible. Según nuestros índices de bajas, en tres años, cinco de cada diez de ustedes habrán caído, y los que sigan vivos habrán presenciado muchas muertes, quizá incluso quedado lisiados de por vida. Personalmente pienso que quienes deciden unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento son una de tres opciones: o muy hábiles, o muy determinados, o idiotas suicidas. Aun así, sepan que los respeto por esta decisión, porque por experiencia personal, sé que no es fácil. La más grande mentira que podrían haberles contado es que ser soldado es sencillo. Tal vez ahora que tienen el armamento y el uniforme se sientan fuertes e imbatibles. Pues déjenme desmentir eso: en territorio titán, nadie está complemente a salvo. Tanto ustedes como nosotros podemos caer en la batalla, y si creen lo contrario, es que son estúpidos y es casi seguro de que morirán apenas pongan un pie fuera de la muralla. Nosotros hemos sobrevivido por más tiempo y por lo tanto tenemos más experiencia, lo cual nos da más probabilidades de seguir vivos en futuras expediciones, pero ningún soldado es completamente invulnerable. Ni siquiera los mejores. Ni siquiera yo.

"Farsante presumido y antipático" murmuré para mis adentros. Ya antes de eso Levi no me caía bien porque parecía completamente insensible y al parecer no le afectaban en absoluto las muertes de sus compañeros, y para mí el hecho de que nos dijera a todos nosotros que ni siquiera él era del todo invencible era claramente otra forma de jactarse de su gran habilidad. Además, nos había llamado idiotas suicidas por ofrecernos voluntarios para pelear por la humanidad. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Respuesta: el miembro más valioso de toda la milicia, incluyendo las Tropas Estacionarias, la Legión de Reconocimiento y la Policía Militar (aunque, como decía mi padre, esos tipos realmente no contaban como parte del ejército, pues nunca hacían nada). Y lo peor era que era verdad. Él era indudablemente la mayor esperanza para la humanidad y ésta necesitaba de su fuerza y habilidad. Rechiné los dientes, pensando en lo difícil que era soportar a ese petulante. Pero ya vería. Yo lucharía hasta el final y haría que mi familia (en especial mi padre y mi abuelo, si aún vivieran) y mis compañeros se sintieran orgullosos de mí. Le demostraría a él y a todos que Levi se había equivocado y que no moriría como simple comida de titán. Les enseñaría a todos un par de cosas que yo había aprendido antes que ellos.

Estaba equivocada… y a la vez no lo estaba. Una de las impredecibles casualidades de la vida, supongo.

* * *

Al cabo de un mes, al fin llegó el día tan esperado y tan temido al mismo tiempo para mí y el resto de nuevos reclutas: el día de nuestra primera expedición fuera de los muros. Los veteranos (contando a Irvin, Mike, Hanji, y por desgracia Levi) nos advirtieron que muchos no regresaríamos vivos, pero si era así, teníamos más posibilidades de sobrevivir las siguientes. Irvin y Mike se mostraban neutrales y serios, Hanji era bastante amigable, estaba muy emocionada (los demás decían que siempre era así en cada misión) y nos alentaba diciendo que jamás nos olvidarían, y por supuesto, Levi se mostraba completamente frío al respecto y su expresión no cambiaba en ningún momento. Me indigné ante su frialdad, pero me limité a repetirme que probaría mi valor.

Ahora ya no me sentía tan fuerte como al principio, pero tenía que mantener la compostura si quería vivir. Mis emociones se situaban entre el terror, la fascinación y una sensación de libertad absoluta mientras montábamos los caballos y salíamos de las murallas. Nunca olvidaré esa mañana soleada en la que pisé el mundo exterior por primera vez en mis 20 años de vida. Desde niña no me gustaba estar encerrada, siempre le decía a mis parientes que algún día quería salir del muro y le pedía a mi padre que me contara cómo era estar allá afuera cuando él volvía de una misión, y envidiaba a las tropas de Reconocimiento, porque aunque varios murieran en el combate contra los titanes, al menos no vivían confinados dentro de los muros.

Muchos vecinos, una buena parte de toda la población de Dauper y mis propios hermanos se burlaban de mí y mis amigos y decían que éramos raros por querer salir y que nos mataríamos si lo hacíamos. Me di cuenta que ahora había una persona más (Levi) que me llamaba suicida por querer ser libre. Una breve ráfaga de furia pasó a través de mí y quedé aún más determinada de probarles a todos ellos que estaban equivocados. Me prometí a mí misma que cuando regresara, les echaría mi éxito y libertad en la cara. Mis pensamientos vagaban mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el bosque a caballo para encontrarnos y enfrentarnos con los titanes.

Una vez que nos "instalamos" en un improvisado campamento – que permanecería allí, como mucho, hasta el atardecer –, los novatos que habíamos acudido, entre ellos Samantha, Breck, Will y yo, fuimos asignados a uno de los líderes de equipo (que es diferente a los escuadrones en que estos últimos tienen como miembros a los soldados de élite, los que han sobrevivido por al menos tres años), Dita Ness, quien también nos había instruido sobre las tácticas y maniobras de combate antes de salir. Me caía muy bien, ya que se preocupaba por nosotros y quería hacer que fuera lo más fácil posible, era bastante simpático, y aunque se tomaba su trabajo en serio, se permitía hacer bromas, como con su caballo Shallot, que se había comido una buena parte de su pelo como si fuera hierba, por lo cual siempre usaba un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza. Pensé en lo distinto que era de Levi. Definitivamente, Dita Ness me agradaba mucho más.

– Recuerden, sean conscientes de que para ustedes, el punto de esta misión es sobrevivir, no matar – nos instruyó–. Por ahora, traten de involucrarse lo menos posible en la batalla y enfréntense a un titán sólo si es una situación de vida o muerte. No digo que no esté bien estar dispuesto a sacrificarse por la humanidad, pero…

– En pocas palabras, vivos serían más útiles – lo interrumpió Levi con su voz gélida y cortante desde no muy lejos de nosotros, donde se había ubicado su escuadrón. Reprimí el impulso de darle una buena patada para borrar esa expresión arrogante e insensible de su rostro–. Si son comidos en su primer día fuera del muro, lamento decirles que no habrán ayudado mucho.

– Levi, es su primera expedición, al menos trata de ser un poco amable y paciente con ellos – intervino Dita, afortunadamente –. Ya están nerviosos, no los asustes todavía más. Sin ofender, pero serías de más ayuda con tu escuadrón – Levi se retiró.

"Pues yo no seré sólo eso. Después de haber matado unos cuantos titanes, me jactaré en tu cara, presumido", musité entre dientes, apretando los puños en un intento de contener mi indignación. Noté que mis amigos y el resto de mis compañeros habían empezado a inquietarse. Maldije a Levi en voz baja y entonces me rebelé. En cuanto Dita terminó de instruirnos, junté a todo mi grupo y los alenté, dispuesta a levantar, o mejor dicho, restaurar la moral luego de que Levi la hubiera destrozado por completo.

– Ustedes son auténticos héroes por el simple hecho de haberse hecho voluntarios para pelear, y si es necesario, morir por la humanidad – los arengué, tratando de levantar el ánimo e infundirles mi propia determinación –. Dudo que haya miembros más valientes que ustedes en toda la Tropa de Reclutas Nº 98. Sí, es bastante probable que caigamos en la batalla, pero como dijo el tercer comandante Levi – lo miré de soslayo –, al final nadie es del todo invulnerable, y los que sobrevivan no olvidarán a los fallecidos. No dejaremos que ninguna muerte sea en vano y lucharemos hasta nuestro último aliento.

Todos me aclamaron como guerrera innata y me agradecieron por haber levantado los ánimos. Algunos soldados, incluyendo a los veteranos, también me habían oído y me felicitaron por mi valentía y espíritu. Me permití sonreír y aceptar los halagos, aunque sentí que Levi me observaba, así que me volteé para confirmarlo y así era. Esos ojos eran tan agudos que podías sentir cómo se posaban en ti. No me digné en siquiera mirarlo con desprecio y desvié la vista hacia otro lado al cabo de unos momentos. Concluí que era un buen inicio como soldado y resolví que, a ese ritmo, pronto estaría aniquilando titanes.

A veces me sorprende lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser en mis días de novata.

* * *

Poco después de ese incidente, la mayoría de soldados estaban patrullando, alertas al menor indicio de que había un titán cerca, y de repente Mike dio la alarma y dijo que había uno en el bosque acercándose hacia nosotros. Nadie lo veía, pero Hanji nos explicó que él era el único en todo el ejército (y probablemente de toda la humanidad) capaz de oler a los titanes – ese hombre tiene la nariz más fina que he visto en mi vida, al punto que tiene la costumbre de olfatear a la gente al conocerla y luego reírse (incluidos nosotros, cuando nos conoció). Al principio creí que estaba bromeando, pero la nariz de Mike no se había equivocado: oímos el retumbo que causaba un titán en el bosque y que se dirigía directamente hacia el campamento.

Todos se pusieron en movimiento de inmediato. Prepararon las armas y los caballos. Los líderes de escuadrón y de equipo reunieron a sus respectivos miembros. Dita nos juntó, nos recordó que nos mantuviéramos al margen de la batalla en todo momento, salvo en caso de absoluta necesidad, y nos guió hacia el titán. Era mejor enfrentarlos en el bosque, ya que el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales tenía eficiencia limitada en terreno plano. Antes de salir, nos habían advertido que aunque era mejor que no lucháramos, podíamos ser útiles para distraer y confundir al objetivo, para empezar poco a poco. Así que cuando Irvin dio la orden de ejecutar las maniobras de combate, los principiantes nos dispersamos a ambos lados, mientras Mike se lanzaba al ataque y acababa con él a gran velocidad.

Ésa fue la primera vez que veía a un titán de verdad, y sobre todo, cómo un soldado con experiencia mataba a uno, no como en el simulador que usábamos en el entrenamiento. Fue en ese momento que capté del todo la realidad en la que ahora nos encontrábamos. El peligro era auténtico. Todo esto era de verdad.

Me quedé absorta y desconcertada por unos segundos, hasta que oí a Dita ordenando que nos reagrupáramos. Uno de nuestro grupo, un chico de sólo 15 años llamado Hal, había muerto cuando el titán había intentado atraparlo y en su intento por evadirlo, no logró usar el equipo a tiempo y sufrió una caída mortal. Me odié por no haber hecho nada por salvarlo y me sentí impotente y furiosa por su muerte. Comprendí que él no era la única víctima de la misión, sino la primera entre decenas. Juré vengarlo. A él y a todos los que murieran. Suponiendo que yo no muriera primero, claro.

El día avanzó. Fuimos encontrando más titanes, y no todas las operaciones resultaron exitosas. Varios de mis compañeros perdieron sus vidas en frente de mí, incluso vi cómo algunos eran devorados (después de las primeras veces, me tapé los ojos para no ver). Estaba horrorizada y fascinada al mismo tiempo, aunque en mis momentos de aturdimiento siempre me salvé de la misma suerte gracias a las alarmas de los demás soldados, sobre todo Dita – otra prueba de que él verdaderamente se preocupaba por nosotros.

También observamos a los veteranos en acción, y eran formidables, invencibles en comparación a mí y al resto de los novatos. Odié admitirlo, pero tuve que reconocer que Levi era el mejor con diferencia. Entendí por qué era apodado "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad". Era tan veloz y correoso que, en muchos casos, los titanes que mataba apenas veían qué los había atacado. Y lo más impresionante de su estilo de pelea, aparte de que se desplazaba a la velocidad del rayo, era que nunca perdía la calma y que su expresión estoica y serena jamás se alteraba, ni siquiera cuando un titán estaba literalmente a dos metros de él, mientras que otros entraban en pánico en la misma situación. Pero aunque yo lo admiraba como soldado, seguía despreciándolo como persona, ya que, desde mi perspectiva, su habilidad y valor en la batalla no le quitaba la insensibilidad y la arrogancia.

Fue entonces cuando cometí el error. Un error terrible y valioso al mismo tiempo. Aunque descubriría lo segundo un poco más tarde.

* * *

Unas cuatro horas después de haber divisado al primer titán, casi una quinta parte de los principiantes habían caído, ya fuera como el primero o por haber tenido que luchar y haber fallado (aunque algunos habían logrado salir victoriosos con ayuda de los miembros con más experiencia), y los demás – sobre todo los expertos y los de mayor rango, como Irvin, Levi, Hanji y Mike – seguían combatiendo al enemigo valerosamente y sin rendirse, pero aun así se podía apreciar la enorme diferencia de poder entre los humanos y los titanes. El resto de los que quedaban y yo estábamos distrayendo de nuevo a otro enemigo, y por algún milagro eché un vistazo hacia atrás y avistar otro titán de cinco metros dirigiéndose hacia nosotros mientras todos (excepto yo) estaban enfocándose en el objetivo que tenían en frente, sin saber que otro se aproximaba por detrás.

Apenas lo pensé. Era mi oportunidad. Si me enfrentaba al titán y conseguía matarlo, conseguiría todo lo que quería: respeto, reputación y hacer que Levi, mis hermanos y la gente de mi aldea dejaran de llamarme suicida. Podría restregarles mi victoria en la cara a todos los que alguna vez se habían reído de mis ideas y sueños de libertad. Además tenía posibilidades de ganar, ya que yo era la segunda mejor entre los nuevos reclutas y ése no era un ejemplar muy grande. Así que, sin pensármelo dos veces, di media vuelta y me lancé hacia el titán.

Debido a la adrenalina y emoción que corrían por mis venas, hasta hoy no recuerdo mucho de ese momento, pero sí que traté de mantenerme lo más tranquila posible, tal como me habían enseñado. Creo que imaginé que estaba de nuevo en el simulador y que no había ningún peligro real. Intentó atraparme, pero de alguna forma me las arreglé para esquivarlo, rodearlo por detrás y cortar su nuca, matándolo en el acto.

Me paré en la rama de un árbol, admiré mi logro y me dejé llevar por la euforia de haber matado a un titán yo sola. Estuve a punto de gritar en voz alta para que todos me oyeran: "¡Lo logré! ¡Mi primera presa! ¿Me oyen, Levi, Mason, Jules, Cedric y Finn? ¡Acabé con un titán por mi cuenta! ¡Vengué a los caídos! ¡Papá, no te decepcionaré!". El sentimiento de fuerza y orgullo embargó mi mente. Pero en mi breve momento de gloria, había olvidado que los titanes de menor tamaño – como el que acababa de matar – suelen andar acompañados de otros más grandes. En efecto, de repente otro titán de unos 8 metros apareció detrás de mí. No pude reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido. Me atrapó y empezó a acercarme a su boca, listo para devorarme.

Desde que entré a la Legión de Reconocimiento, había sabido que era muy probable que fuera atrapada y devorada, y había hecho todo lo posible para prepararme psicológicamente para un momento así, en el cual me esperaba una muerte segura. Al final llegué a creer que si eso llegara a pasar, cerraría los ojos, mantendría la calma, reflexionaría brevemente sobre mi vida, pensaría en mis seres queridos, diría mentalmente algo como "Lo siento, los quiero", y me resignaría a mi muerte, ya que de todas formas, no había salida. Pero cuando realmente pasó, mi instinto de supervivencia y mis nervios me traicionaron. Forcejeé, lloré, supliqué y grité pidiendo ayuda con desesperación, tratando de liberarme. Fue inútil. Cada vez me acercaba más a los dientes del titán, y mis forcejeos, súplicas y gritos no servían de nada contra la fuerza descomunal y la poca o nula inteligencia de mi captor.

Ya estaba sollozando y chillando como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida, creyendo que era mi fin, cuando repentinamente el agarre de hierro se soltó y caí al suelo, magullada y empapada en lágrimas, pero viva y sin heridas graves. Levanté la vista, y aunque todavía tenía la visión empañada, pude ver a mi salvador, parado sobre el cuerpo humeante del titán.

Era Levi.

* * *

 **Nota: Bueno, por mucho tiempo había querido escribir un fic de este anime (que es mi favorito) y decidí que ya era hora. Espero que les guste.**

 **Mil gracias a todos mis amigos, quienes me apoyaron y alentaron a escribirlo. Sin ellos, esta historia no existiría.**

 **Audrey-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, no a mí, bla bla bla, lo de siempre.

 **Bien, antes de empezar, tengo que decir ¡mil gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón a todos los que han reseñado y me han motivado para continuar! Éste es mi primer fanfic y estaba muy nerviosa acerca de la recepción que tendría, razón por la cual me he tardado tanto en publicarlo, pero ahora me alegro realmente de que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Así que, a pedido de ustedes (y la presión de varios amigos), ¡aquí tienen el segundo!**

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 2**

Por al menos medio minuto no pude moverme y sólo permanecí allí, tirada en el suelo, avergonzada y conmocionada, mientras Levi me observaba fija y fríamente con sus impasibles ojos grises. Finalmente dijo:

– Si no quieres ser el almuerzo de un titán, te sugiero que me sigas – y dicho esto usó su equipo para regresar rápidamente hacia donde estaba el resto de la tropa.

Ésas fueron las primeras palabras que Levi me dijo específicamente a mí.

Por supuesto, lo seguí; por mucho que lo despreciara, acababa de salvarme la vida, (y eso hacía que lo detestara todavía más, pues ahora estaba en deuda con él) y además tenía que reunirme de nuevo con los demás. Mientras me desplazaba a través del aire, me sentí como la mayor estúpida sobre la faz de la Tierra. Hacía apenas unos minutos estaba tan orgullosa de mí misma, y ahora en mi vida había estado tan avergonzada. Había jurado que les demostraría a todos los que alguna vez se habían burlado de mí – y sobre todo a Levi – que podía ser útil en la batalla y que se acordarían de mi fortaleza; y en cambio, precisamente él había contemplado mi debilidad en su máximo esplendor. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué opinarían mis compañeros y mis superiores? ¿Qué habría dicho mi padre?

Cuando llegamos, Levi explicó lo que había pasado delante de todo el mundo, sin usar adjetivos, y luego se apartó sin más y regresó con su escuadrón. Sentí que mi cara se enrojecía. No sabía cómo iba a confrontar a los demás. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que yo creía, todos ellos – incluyendo a Irvin, Hanji, Mike, Dita, mis amigos y el resto – se mostraron muy compresivos y dijeron que era un alivio que estuviera viva. Dita sí me regañó por ser tan temeraria, pero luego me halagó por mi iniciativa y voluntad de luchar. Eso me consoló, a pesar de que la gélida mirada de Levi aún seguía posada en mí, implacable.

Horas más tarde, a la puesta de sol, Irvin dio la orden de retirada para regresar de la muralla, después de una expedición razonablemente fructífera, pero no sin pérdidas. Habíamos perdido cerca de una cuarta parte de los soldados, y casi un tercio era del grupo de novatos. Algunos de ellos habían sido mis amigos: Molly, Jesse, Rowan, y tantos más que no podía contar. Irvin decía que eso era el promedio de bajas en casi todas las expediciones. Me costó procesar la realidad. Varios de mis compañeros reclutas, con quienes había entrenado y a los que había conocido por años, estaban muertos y no volverían.

Afortunadamente, Samantha, Breck y Will seguían vivos, aunque este último se había hecho una herida en la cabeza y roto varias costillas al estrellarse contra un árbol y luego caer al suelo mientras evadía a un titán. Me sentía terriblemente culpable por él y por todos los que habían fallecido, por no haber podido salvarlos, pero al menos sabía que su sacrificio no había sido en vano; ellos habían muerto cumpliendo con su deber con gran responsabilidad y valentía. Además, como yo misma había dicho antes, ya eran héroes por haber estado dispuestos a dar sus vidas por la humanidad, y no habían terminado sus días sin ver el exterior; por lo menos habían podido ver un mundo sin ningún muro delante antes de morir, no como otros que estarían confinados para siempre.

Y en cambio, yo estaba viva sólo porque Levi, probablemente el miembro de la milicia a quien más detestaba (excepto tal vez los de la Policía Militar), había intervenido justo a tiempo y me había salvado. Yo había sido una imbécil impulsiva y había sobrevivido por pura suerte. Estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar de la frustración y la impotencia, pero no quería mostrar debilidad otra vez, aunque al final no pude evitarlo y lloré unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas, sin saber qué les diríamos a sus familias, cómo podríamos justificar sus muertes. Me prometí a mí misma que, ya que seguía viva, era mi deber hacer todo lo posible para vengarlos, y el recuerdo de todos ellos me infundiría aún más determinación para pelear. De eso estaba segura.

* * *

En el regreso al muro, Will iba tendido en una de las carretas para heridos, con la cabeza vendada y sus costillas rotas (sujetas por unas tablillas) apoyadas en su capa verde de Reconocimiento doblada. Breck lo estaba cuidando, mientras Samantha y yo nos manteníamos cerca, montadas en nuestros respectivos caballos.

De repente Mike empezó a olfatear el aire de nuevo, en plan "titanes" dicho en tono melodramático, y nos advirtió que uno se acercaba a gran velocidad. Eso quería decir que era un titán anormal, es decir, los que ignoran a los humanos, demuestran alguna clase de inteligencia (como atacar en lugares estratégicos), corren, saltan, etcétera; por lo cual es más difícil matarlos. Y para colmo, ahora ya estábamos fuera del bosque, en terreno plano. Pero cuando apareció y la formación amenazó con dispersarse a medida que algunos empezaban a sucumbir al pánico, Levi hizo a su caballo dar la vuelta, cabalgó hasta el objetivo, y lo aniquiló de lo más tranquilo.

Yo no había cambiado de opinión acerca de él, pero cuando lo vi en acción una vez más, súbitamente recordé que le debía la vida, por lo que decidí darle las gracias. Aunque lo despreciara, estaba genuinamente agradecida con él, y por otro lado, mis padres siempre me habían inculcado el sentido de la responsabilidad y la gratitud. Así que les dije a mis amigos que volvería enseguida y antes de que Levi retornara con su escuadrón, aceleré hasta llegar junto a él.

– ¿Qué quieres, mocosa? – preguntó Levi en su habitual tono frío cuando notó mi presencia y aminoró la marcha para escucharme. Evidentemente, tampoco iba a ser muy cálido en este asunto.

– Bueno, sólo quería darte las gracias por salvarme – nos permitían tutear a nuestros superiores, varios incluso lo preferían así. Lo dije cortésmente, pero sin mucha simpatía, sólo el debido agradecimiento.

– Eres un soldado y yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para salvarte. Sólo era mi deber. Y no me gustan las muertes sin sentido – dijo casi sin mirarme a la cara. Hizo una pausa –. ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Kayla Nakamura – respondí, sin saber por qué quería saber mi nombre.

– Eres una idiota suicida, Kayla Nakamura.

Eso sí que me enfureció.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – exclamé cuando recuperé el habla.

– Porque, siendo una novata, pensaste que podías vencer a dos titanes tú sola y no te molestaste en avisar a los demás para pedir ayuda. Eso es lo que yo llamo suicida.

– No sabía que eran dos – contesté con los dientes apretados, tratando de calmar mi ira –. Olvidé que los titanes como ése no suelen andar solos. Nunca tuve la intención de enfrentarme a dos al mismo tiempo.

– Imagino que olvidaste ese importante detalle porque querías lucirte, enseñar tus habilidades. En mi humilde opinión, lucirse es sólo una forma tonta de obtener gloria. El entusiasmo puede ser bueno, pero también puede hacerte descuidar tu vida. Sigue así y muy pronto acabarás devorada, porque yo no siempre puedo estar allí para proteger a mis subordinados. Ni yo ni nadie. Si fuera así, tendríamos muchas menos bajas. No puedes esperar tener tanta suerte la próxima vez. Lo que nos devuelve a mi punto original: eres una idiota suicida.

Por un instante, simplemente no pude reaccionar. Jamás había sentido tanta rabia, humillación e indignación juntas. De niña solía pelearme con quienes se burlaban de mis sueños de libertad (que eran muchos, entre ellos mis hermanos). A menudo, después de eso, tenía que salir corriendo y no regresar hasta después de varias horas; así, cuando apareciera, mis padres se sentirían tan aliviados de que estuviera bien que no se molestarían conmigo, o al menos no tanto. Por eso – y por la caza, principal actividad de Dauper, a la que yo siempre fui muy aficionada – adquirí destreza en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, defensa personal, tiro con arco (mi arma predilecta aparte del Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales), equitación, fuerza, velocidad y resistencia física. Y si eso no funcionaba, mi ingenio, sagacidad y audacia (herencia de mi padre) eran también una buena técnica para que me dejaran en paz. Pero aquí no podía hacer lo mismo, porque Levi no sólo era mi superior, sino porque era innegablemente más fuerte y habilidoso debido a su experiencia.

Aun así, tenía toda la intención de defenderme, como lo había hecho toda mi vida. Así que decidí ponerme a la altura de mi adversario.

– Entonces, dime – dije intentando imitar su frialdad, aunque no tan bien –, si soy una idiota suicida, ¿eso en qué te convierte a ti, si no en un presumido? ¿Por qué fuiste tras el titán que me atacó? Es obvio que yo soy sólo eso para ti, una más entre decenas, así que intuyo que tú también querías lucirte, lo cual resulta hipócrita. Quizá eres mejor que yo para pelear y quizá moriré sin ser recordada por muchos, al contrario de ti, pero eso no te hace mejor persona, ¿sabes? Yo me enlisté para conocer el mundo exterior y honrar el recuerdo de mi padre. A lo mejor tú lo conocías. Se llamaba Brandon Nakamura. Llegó al rango de líder de equipo en la Legión de Reconocimiento, antes de morir en una misión hace ocho años. Ésa fue mi razón para entrar al ejército. ¿Por qué tú lo hiciste?

Levi arqueó ligeramente una ceja – un enorme gesto para él – y replicó:

– Desde mi punto de vista, un presumido es quien subestima a sus adversarios, cosa que tú hiciste cuando intentaste derrotar a un titán tú sola, lo que te hace a ti la hipócrita. No negaré que tienes alma de guerrera, Kayla Nakamura, pero admiraría tu iniciativa si no fuera porque probablemente te matará si no aprendes a ser prudente.

– ¿Y lo que tú comentaste en tu discurso de "bienvenida"? – Ahora apenas lograba ocultar mi rabia –. Hace unas horas, destrozaste la moral de mis compañeros, de los cuales ahora tantos están muertos. Dijiste que ni siquiera tú eres totalmente invulnerable. ¿Por qué lo dijiste, si no como otra forma de jactarte?

– Porque no lo soy, mocosa estúpida. No hace falta ser un genio para estar perfectamente consciente de que ningún humano es inmune a los titanes. Por otro lado, en esas ocasiones que mencionas, sólo estaba diciendo la verdad, y lo sabes. Era mejor abrirles los ojos de una vez, aunque sea dura, que dejarlos vivir en la mentira de que serán recordados como héroes y que en sus últimos momentos, se decepcionen terriblemente cuando se den cuenta de la cruda realidad.

– ¡Ellos ya lo son, y yo nunca los olvidaré! – grité, sin poder contenerme por más tiempo –. ¡Todos los que cayeron…!

– No te molestes en explicármelo, oí esa arenga tuya que declaraste ante tus compañeros novatos antes de avistar al primer titán – Levi me interrumpió fría pero firmemente –. Y como dije hace unos momentos, si sigues igual que hoy, tu confianza acabará matándote. A lo mejor tus palabras alentadoras les sirvieron de algo a tu grupo en cuestión de iniciativa; sin embargo, las palabras no pueden evitar muertes. Tienes espíritu y determinación, Kayla Nakamura, pero también eres temeraria e impulsiva, lo que te puede costar la vida o las de otros. Si quieres ser comida de titán, adelante; pero no arriesgues a nadie más.

Dicho esto, apresuró el paso de su caballo y volvió con su escuadrón, dejándome atrás, sola con mi ira, mi humillación y mi orgullo herido.

– ¡No contestaste todas mis preguntas! – grité como último recurso, pero sabía que ya había perdido. De modo que no me quedó más remedio que tragarme la rabia, el orgullo y las lágrimas y volver con mis amigos, quienes supieron de inmediato que no estaba de humor para explicarlo y no preguntaron nada. El resto del camino de regreso al muro, estuve maldiciendo sin parar al mejor soldado de la humanidad para mis adentros mientras lo miraba con odio, pero él no se daba cuenta. Aunque de alguna manera yo intuía que eso le hubiera dado igual.

* * *

En cuanto entramos de nuevo y las puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotros, supe que ya estábamos a salvo. Al menos de los titanes, pero no de los habitantes de la Muralla María, que se habían acercado al portón en cuanto oyeron las campanas que anunciaban las partidas y llegadas de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Ahora sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde esa misma mañana, cuando salí al mundo de afuera por primera vez.

Los civiles no nos dejaban en paz. Todo el tiempo que pasamos por delante de ellos para regresar al cuartel (como una penosa caravana) estuvieron cuchicheando – o exclamando para que todos los oyéramos – de todo, desde aclamaciones y halagos en plan arenga (muy mala, por cierto) hasta frases como "Han regresado muchos menos de los que salieron, ¿por qué no hacen más que ofrecerse como comida gratis y no logran nada?" y otras de inocentes niños para quienes éramos lo mejor de este mundo. Frases de quienes creían que matar titanes era fácil. Al igual que mis amigos, quise bajarme del caballo, golpearlos para hacerlos entrar en razón y gritarles lo duro que era en verdad y que me gustaría verlos a ellos en la misma situación. Pero no podía, así que tuve que controlarme.

Miré a mi alrededor. Vi, además de reencuentros, numerosos familiares de los caídos lamentándose y llorando ante la noticia de la muerte de sus seres queridos, hasta insultándonos. Una mujer, probablemente la madre de algún soldado fallecido, llegó a intentar golpear a Darius Baer-Varbrun, otro de los líderes de equipo, culpándolo de la muerte de su hijo.

Súbitamente me acordé de mi familia y me pregunté cómo reaccionaría si mi madre y mis hermanos estuvieran allí para recibirme. Casi me alegré de su ausencia, porque lo más probable era que no supiera qué decir y simplemente los abrazara y me echara a llorar en brazos de mi madre disculpándome sin parar. Ninguno de ellos nunca aprobó que me uniera al ejército, incluso tuve una pelea con mi madre cuando les anuncié mi decisión, en la que ella acabó jurando que no volvería a hablarme si lo hacía; aunque al final nos reconciliamos antes de que me fuera. Me dijo que se había alterado porque no quería perderme. Ella consiguió que no me enlistara hasta los 17 años, pero no disuadirme. Si en ese momento me hubiera encontrado con mi padre, a lo mejor yo hubiera sido capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y hasta hablarle de mi experiencia cercana a la muerte y mi discusión con Levi. Como los dos compartíamos el mismo sueño, siempre fui su hija favorita y me entendía mejor con él. Casi rompí en lágrimas de nuevo ante tales recuerdos.

Muchos soldados parecían furiosos por la actitud de los civiles, y otros, como Irvin, bajaban la cabeza como avergonzados. Levi y Mike eran dos de los pocos que mantenían la frente en alto, aunque este último lo lograba sólo a medias, y el primero, como siempre, no daba muestras de ningún sentimiento en absoluto. Y si algún ciudadano ignorante iba a decirle algo, tanto como un halago fuera de lugar como un regaño, él los mandaba de paseo incluso peor que a mí. Tenía – tiene – un ingenio increíble y el mayor talento para insultar que jamás he visto. Lo cual también contribuía a mi desprecio por él.

Cuando por fin llegamos al castillo, lejos de los civiles, atendieron a los heridos y los que se habían quedado en la muralla se encargaron de la cena. Samantha, Breck y yo no cenamos con el resto, ya que fuimos a cuidar a Will y comimos con él. De todas formas fue mejor, porque Levi estaría allí, y no lo quería ver por el resto del día. En cuanto di un bocado, me di cuenta de que me moría de hambre. Apenas habíamos tenido tiempo de comer durante la expedición. Devoré tres panes antes de acordarme de respirar.

Ya de noche, Will no podía dormir, de modo que Breck (su mejor amigo) se quedó cuidando de él. Samantha y yo nos fuimos a dormir después de unas horas. Ella estaba muy cansada y se durmió enseguida. Yo también estaba exhausta, pero aun así, me costó mucho conciliar el sueño por la conmoción de los sucesos de ese día. Mi último pensamiento antes de caer rendida fue "Ese presumido me las va a pagar…"

* * *

Al día siguiente, a pesar de haber dormido como un tronco, me desperté muy temprano, cuando el sol recién había empezado a alzarse. Mis amigos aún dormían, así que salí a caminar afuera y me senté en el suelo, observando el amanecer mientras reflexionaba que era afortunada en haber vivido para ver otro día, a diferencia de una buena parte del resto de la tropa de reclutas a la que pertenecía. Y todo por Levi, a quien ahora conocía personalmente y detestaba todavía más.

– ¡Oh, veo que tú también te levantaste temprano! – La voz alegre de Hanji Zoe me sobresaltó y me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, pero no me molestó. Al contrario, necesitaba compañía, y de alguien agradable como ella.

– Sí, anoche no pude dormir hasta muy tarde y aun así, hoy madrugué involuntariamente, y vine aquí. Me llamo Kayla Nakamura, por cierto – contesté estrechándole la mano –. Y tú, ¿qué haces despierta?

– Es algo que a veces me paso el día después de una expedición. Sobre todo cuando fue la primera y la última de algunos miembros recientes – Se sentó a mi lado –. A propósito… creo que conozco tu apellido. ¿Estás emparentada con Brandon Nakamura?

– Es mi padre – dije orgullosamente, complacida de que fuera recordado –. ¿Tú lo conocías?

– ¡Claro que sí! Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Por eso me resultaste familiar cuando te vi: te pareces mucho a él – Me enorgullecí aún más –. Era un soldado y un hombre extraordinario. Mencionó varias veces que estaba casado y tenía cinco hijos. Lo siento mucho por su muerte. Se sacrificó para salvar al resto de su equipo, ¿sabes? Por eso lo respeto y lo admiro.

– Yo también. Era un buen padre. Yo tenía doce años cuando murió, pero siempre lo recordaré. Me enlisté para honrar su memoria y la de mi abuelo, quien fue soldado de Reconocimiento antes que él. Mis hermanos no compartían las mismas ideas, así que en mí recayó la "tradición", por decirlo de alguna manera.

Estuvimos hablando amigablemente por un largo rato, hasta que Hanji mencionó los sucesos del día anterior.

– Tienes una voluntad admirable y lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, pero debes aprender a tener cuidado. De lo contrario, podría volverse un defecto mortal – dijo en un tono comprensivo, tan distinto al de cierto líder de escuadrón –. Aunque tu arenga estuvo sorprendente para una novata, debo admitir.

– Gracias. Levi no opinó lo mismo. Me llamó idiota suicida – Apreté los puños al recordarlo.

– Lo sé, escuché tu discusión con él. Eres increíblemente perspicaz, pero sin ánimo de ofender, no lo suficiente como para ganarle a Levi. Y créeme, eso no es nada comparado con todo lo que puede decir. Si quieres ver una buena demostración, deberías venir con nosotros la próxima vez que tengamos que lidiar con los mercaderes, esos insoportables y codiciosos burócratas que no hacen más que dificultar nuestro trabajo, argumentando que es "poco práctico" y que "causa significativas pérdidas económicas" y a quienes lo único que les importa es su propio capital. Levi siempre tiene preparados unos cuantos insultos especialmente para ellos. Eso sí es un espectáculo digno de ver.

– Vaya. Y yo creía que lo que me dijo a mí y a esos civiles ayer eran sus mejores insultos y argumentos – suspiré, intentando imaginar qué les diría a esos comerciantes. No lo logré –. Tú lo has conocido por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

– Llegué poco antes que Levi, y él se unió hace ocho años. ¡Claro que lo conozco! Sin alardear, creo que quienes lo conocen mejor somos Irvin, Mike y yo. Los tres ya éramos miembros cuando él fue reclutado.

– ¿Cómo lo describirías en términos de personalidad? – pregunté. Tenía que averiguar si los demás opinaban lo mismo que yo, y sobre todo, lo máximo posible sobre él; así, seguramente encontraría un punto débil en alguna parte, lo cual me permitiría ganar la siguiente discusión.

– Bueno, en una palabra, Levi es… peculiar – replicó Hanji tras varios momentos de indecisión –. Como ya has podido apreciar, su cara raras veces cambia de expresión (o mejor dicho, inexpresión), por lo que casi nunca, por no decir nunca, puedes saber qué piensa o siente. Es inteligente, analítico, estoico, ingenioso, directo, sarcástico, mordaz y de una agilidad mental extraordinaria; de ahí su talento para las discusiones y los insultos. Puede ser algo sádico y vengativo con los titanes, y los asesina a todos con fría indiferencia. Jamás sucumbe al pánico ni pierde la calma y sabe tomar decisiones bajo presión en situaciones extremas, lo que lo hace un excelente líder. Es un maniático de la limpieza, al punto que se queja de la más mínima suciedad, incluyendo la sangre de titán que le salpica durante la batalla, aunque luego se evapore, y las pocas veces en las que sonríe es cuando ve un nuevo producto de limpieza. Es bueno en todo, menos cocinando; hace unos años, en una ocasión se encargó de la cena y hasta ahora decimos que sus obras culinarias podrían matar a más titanes que todos nuestros sables y todos los cañones de las Tropas Estacionarias. Todavía consideramos seriamente la posibilidad de usarlas como arma – Se rió. Yo también –. Pero no es mala persona en absoluto. Es total e indudablemente leal a sus compañeros y a la humanidad, y trata de evitar las bajas tanto como puede. Sé que a veces parece que no tiene sentimientos, pero en verdad sí los tiene; sólo no los demuestra.

– Yo pensaba que era frío, huraño y arrogante – dije, casi sin poder dar crédito a cómo Hanji lo describía. Quizá me había equivocado acerca de él, a pesar de que todavía no lo perdonaba por lo que me había dicho.

– Frío y huraño, tal vez; arrogante, no. Uno de sus lemas preferidos es "jamás subestimes a tu enemigo". Es perfectamente consciente de que es el mejor soldado de todo el ejército, pero nunca lo he oído jactarse o hacer el menor indicio de superioridad. Sin embargo, te comprendo. Yo solía pensar más o menos lo mismo de él, aunque no llegué a ser capaz de confrontarlo como tú lo hiciste ayer – Hizo una pausa –. De hecho, creo que está interesado en ti.

Eso sí que me agarró desprevenida. Ya antes de entrar en la milicia, en mi vida algún muchacho se había fijado en mí; al contrario, yo parecía tener un don especial para ahuyentarlos, a pesar de que, como toda niña, fantaseaba con el amor verdadero. Breck y Will eran mis amigos, pero jamás pensé en ellos de ninguna otra manera, y estoy segura que ellos tampoco. Mi madre empezaba a preocuparse por casarme, aunque cuando llegué a la adolescencia, no me importaba mucho y ya había aceptado la posibilidad de que muriera soltera. De todos modos, los chicos de Dauper no me interesaban. Además, todavía tenía el corazón roto: en el entrenamiento, a los 17 años, me enamoré de otro cadete, Trevor, que resultó ser un amor no correspondido. Era la única vez que me había enamorado.

Por otro lado, jamás me consideré muy atractiva. Supongo que no soy fea (a pesar de lo que mi hermano Finn solía repetir todo el día desde su más tierna infancia), pero tampoco hermosísima: 1.60 metros (lo único en lo que era distinta de mi padre, ya que él medía 1.83), figura delgada, cabello castaño lacio, recogido en una trenza hasta media espalda, ojos castaños y facciones marcadas. Nada fuera de lo común. Aunque francamente me alegraba de no ser guapa, porque no quería que se fijaran en mí sólo por apariencia. Aparte de que según todo el mundo en mi aldea, excepto mis amigos y mi padre, yo tenía ideas ridículas y suicidas. Por no mencionar mi personalidad emocional, rebelde, testaruda e impulsiva, y el hecho de que era particularmente entusiasta de la caza y que frecuentemente me enzarzaba en peleas de todo tipo, por lo cual era considerada una chica poco femenina. No por nada me había ganado una buena reputación en Dauper para que no se metieran conmigo. En resumen, era la antítesis de una "dama" en todos los sentidos, por fuera y por dentro.

– ¿Por qué estaría interesado en mí? – conseguí decir después de varios segundos de aturdimiento.

– Como dije hace poco, al principio Levi tampoco me agradaba mucho, pero jamás pude confrontarlo como tú lo hiciste. Ni siquiera ahora. Tú eres la primera novata y la primera persona que ha sido capaz de responderle tan intrépida y sagazmente ante un insulto. A pesar de que al final perdiste, no se lo pusiste tan fácil. ¿Hizo algún gesto?

– Bueno… sí. Levantó un poco una ceja – dije, cada vez más desconcertada y confundida –. Imagino que es una enorme expresión para él.

– En efecto – replicó Hanji alegremente –. ¿Lo ves? ¡De verdad lo impresionaste!

Yo no entendía casi nada. Pero para comprender, debía averiguar más sobre él.

– Hanji, ¿tú sabes acerca del pasado de Levi? Quiero decir, ¿antes de unirse al ejército, cómo y por qué lo hizo?

La expresión de la subcomandante se tornó súbitamente seria.

– Sí – dijo cuidadosamente, como temiendo decir algo que no quería revelar –. Yo, Irvin, Mike y otros veteranos de hace al menos ocho años. Pero jamás me perdonaría si te lo digo sin su permiso. Levi no quiere que nadie a quien no conoce bien se entere de su pasado. Sin embargo, piensa en esto: muchas veces, la razón de la frialdad de una persona es porque ya experimentó suficientes emociones en su vida.

En ese momento, apareció Moblit Berner, segundo al mando del escuadrón de Hanji, quien estaba buscándola con aspecto nervioso e inquieto, y cuando la vio, desde lejos le hizo una seña para que volviera.

– Bueno, parece que tengo que irme. Moblit siempre está preocupado, por más que yo le repita todo el tiempo que debería darle un respiro a sus nervios – suspiró ella mientras se ponía de pie –. Tú también deberías volver con tus amigos. A lo mejor hablamos otro día. Me caes bien.

Se despidió y siguió a su compañero. Sólo pude decirle adiós con la mano. No lograba articular palabras, ni siquiera levantarme del suelo. Me sentía tan estúpida, incluso más que el día anterior, cuando estuve a punto de ser comida porque mi orgullo me cegó y canté victoria antes de tiempo. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Me avergoncé de mí misma al darme cuenta que había concluido que Levi era frío, insensible y presumido sin siquiera conocerlo, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad y que era el ser más despreciable que hubiera pisado la Tierra (excepto los titanes, claro) me abrumó por completo.

Eventualmente, luego de varios minutos de confusión, decidí empezar desde cero con Levi. De todas formas, yo lo había prejuzgado y él me había llamado idiota suicida, así que supuse que estábamos a mano. Decidí que ya no lo detestaba.

* * *

 **Nota: Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Espero que se hayan entretenido tanto leyéndolo como yo mientras lo escribía. El tercer capítulo estará colgado la próxima semana, eso se los puedo prometer.**

 **Gracias de nuevo y no dejen de dejar reviews.**

 **Audrey-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama, este manga/anime no me pertenece, bla bla bla.

 **¡Hola a todo el mundo! Perdón por demorarme un poco, es que la semana pasada el trabajo del cole me tenía hasta la coronilla y no podía ni respirar, hasta tenía pesadillas con la maldita tarea… ToT… Pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con el tercer capítulo que espero les guste.**

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 3**

Ese mismo día, nuestros superiores nos reunieron a todos por la tarde para hablar de los resultados de la última expedición. Fue un poco tedioso, pero por suerte rápido. Irvin, Mike, Hanji, Dita Ness, Darius Baer-Varbrun y otros líderes hablaron de los caídos y los sobrevivientes por igual como valerosos y hábiles, sobre todo a los principiantes, pero yo no sentía que lo merecía tanto, porque yo había salido con vida sólo por un afortunado golpe de suerte, y de nuevo me avergoncé.

Luego de varios minutos, levanté la vista y reparé en Levi, apoyado en la pared, rodeado por los miembros de su escuadrón, y a pesar de que su rostro no había cambiado, ahora su semblante era más bien distante y pensativo, incluso triste. Intuí que estaba reflexionando, y bruscamente, la sensación de culpabilidad y vergüenza regresó. Me di cuenta de que tenía que disculparme con él y explicárselo todo, por más embarazoso y difícil que fuera.

Pareció una eternidad, pero al fin Irvin autorizó que los soldados rasos nos retiráramos. No me fui a la habitación que compartía con Samantha y mis amigas Maia Enn (la novia de Will) y Bess Fray, sino que me quedé afuera acerca de la puerta, esperando a que los superiores y los líderes de escuadrón y equipo salieran. Lo hicieron al cabo de una media hora, pero más tarde descubriría que valió la pena.

Levi se retrasó cuando salió, lo que fue ideal para que yo le diera alcance discretamente, sin hacerme notar por los demás.

– ¿Qué pasa ahora, Kayla Nakamura? – dijo el tercer comandante apenas me vio. Dejó de caminar y me miró a la cara por primera vez.

– Tengo que disculparme – contesté, mientras sentía que se me caía la cara de la vergüenza. Un gran contraste con la discusión de hacía poco. Tomé aliento. Era duro de admitir, pero tenía que hacerlo –. No sólo por lo de ayer. Cuando llegué aquí, te juzgué sin conocerte.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Advertí que su tono se había ablandado ligeramente.

– Bueno… te vi y creí que eras arrogante e insensible y que no te preocupabas por nosotros en absoluto. Honestamente, te admiraba como soldado, pero te despreciaba como persona. Y fui lo bastante tonta como para no reconocer mi error cuando me salvaste. Pero hoy por la mañana hablé con Hanji y ella me hizo darme cuenta de que me equivoqué sobre ti por completo.

– ¿Qué te dijo esa maldita cuatrojos que te hizo cambiar de opinión? – Noté dureza en su voz, incluso alarma. Tal vez de que ella podría haberme revelado su pasado.

– Nada sobre tu vida personal. Sólo que tienes una razón para ser como eres. Todo lo que somos y hacemos es por un motivo. Fui una imbécil al no pensarlo de esa manera antes – Levanté la vista y logré mirarlo a los ojos –. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

– Acepto tus disculpas – replicó Levi. Ahora su voz era sutil pero ciertamente diferente, casi con un tono de sorpresa –. Yo también te insulté.

– Viéndolo así, estamos iguales en ese sentido. ¿Podríamos simplemente hacer borrón y cuenta nueva? ¿Sin rencor? – propuse, extendiendo una mano.

– Sin rencor, Kayla Nakamura – accedió Levi, estrechándola.

Estaba empezando a irme cuando oí de nuevo la voz de Levi:

– Por cierto, sí conocí a tu padre.

– ¿En serio? – Me volteé sorprendida.

– Por poco tiempo, pero sí. Lamento su muerte. Brandon Nakamura dio su vida por las del resto de su equipo. Lo respeto por eso. Era un buen soldado.

– Y un buen padre. Para mí y mis hermanos.

– Sabía que me recordabas a alguien. Tú eres igual que él en todos los sentidos.

– Gracias – dije halagada, y me fui, feliz de haberme librado de la culpa y que alguien más recordara a mi padre. Concluí que este asunto terminaba bastante bien.

* * *

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con relativa normalidad, excepto por el hecho de que varios ya no estaban presentes y había hecho las paces con Levi. Me pasaba el día con mis amigos, disparando flechas para no perder la práctica del tiro con arco, perfeccionando las maniobras con el equipo, montando a caballo, leyendo y estudiando en la biblioteca, o simplemente conversando. Me encantaba usar el equipo, sobre todo durante la última misión, porque era como volar y me hacía entender por qué el emblema de la Legión de Reconocimiento eran las bien llamadas "alas de la libertad". En cierta forma, estaba bien.

Una semana después de nuestra primera misión, nos dieron unos días de vacaciones para visitar a nuestras familias. En parte me alegraba poder regresar a Dauper y ver a mi madre y mis hermanos, pero también me preocupaba, porque no sabía cómo explicarles todo lo que había vivido en las últimas semanas, las primeras que había pasado como soldado. Y sobre todo, me preocupaba mi cuñada, Gwen.

Gwen se había casado con mi hermano mayor, Mason, hacía casi un año – yo había tenido que pedir un par de días libres en la tropa para ir a su boda, y ahora estaban por tener un hijo. Digamos que ella y yo no nos llevábamos precisamente bien. Desde nuestra infancia, Gwen había sido una de los tantos que se reían de mi deseo de abandonar las murallas; es decir, yo siempre la había hecho callar, ya fuera por fuerza física o intelectual. Cuando ella se casó con Mason, le propuse olvidar nuestros rencores, ya que ahora éramos cuñadas, pero nuestra relación no había mejorado mucho. Sentía un nudo en el estómago mientras Samantha, Breck, Will y yo cabalgábamos hacia nuestro pueblo natal.

En cuanto mi madre me abrió la puerta de mi casa, lo único que logré decir fue "Estoy en casa" para luego abrazarla fuertemente. Ella también parecía feliz de verme, al igual que mis hermanos, que también me abrazaron, e incluso mi cuñada me saludó de buena manera, aunque era evidente que todavía no les hacía gracia que estuviera en el ejército. Afortunadamente – y por precaución – había dejado mi uniforme y llevaba una blusa blanca, un chaleco color verde oscuro, una larga falda negra, y unas cortas botas negras. Tenía el presentimiento de que si me presentaba vestida como soldado, la cosa no acabaría muy bien.

A pesar de que era bueno estar con mi familia y en mi hogar – Mason y Gwen aún no se mudaban, porque Dauper es una aldea pequeña – el ambiente era diferente. Mejor dicho, me sentía fuera de lugar.

– Bueno – dije durante la cena después de varios minutos de un silencio incómodo, que me parecieron tan largos como años, para romper el hielo – ¿qué tal van las cosas por aquí? ¿Alguna novedad?

– Bien. Todo va bastante bien. Para nada, no ha pasado nada importante – contestó Jules secamente. Era como si no quisiera o no pudiera hablar conmigo. De hecho, reparé en que todos apenas me habían mirado a la cara en todo el día.

– Allí las cosas también van bien. La semana pasada… – intenté empezar a contar de mis experiencias recientes para acabar con el silencio que me estaba matando.

– No me hables de tu vida en el ejército, Kayla – mi madre me interrumpió firmemente –. No quiero oírlo.

– Mamá, hemos hablado de esto – contesté, algo molesta, aunque siquiera la conversación ya tomaba algo de sentido –. Es mi decisión. Esta es mi vida y yo decido qué hacer con ella.

– ¡Eres igual que tu padre! – exclamó ella. No supe cómo tomarme eso –. Él decía exactamente lo mismo, dejó la seguridad de los muros para pelear contra un enemigo al que no podemos derrotar, y mira adónde lo llevó.

El enojo empezó a surgir dentro de mí.

– Por lo menos los soldados de Reconocimiento no estamos confinados – dije rechinando los dientes –. Miren a su alrededor. Vivimos atrapados por los titanes. Yo no quiero esconderme y vivir como ganado en estas paredes; quiero ver el mundo, ¡porque todos nacimos en este mundo!

– ¡En un mundo infestado de monstruos que comen humanos! – indicó Jules.

– Sí, así es. Y es eso por lo que peleamos – rebatí enérgicamente.

– Aún no veo qué de extraordinario tiene salir de los muros, aparte de arriesgarte a que te coman – masculló Finn.

– ¿Sabes lo que siente? – dije, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra –. ¿Poder correr, cabalgar y desplazarse por el aire sin ninguna muralla en frente? Es una sensación de la más absoluta libertad. No voy a renunciar a ello.

– Eres una egoísta – Cedric espetó súbitamente.

Mi irritación se transformó en rabia.

– ¿Una egoísta? – repetí en tono cínico, mientras me levantaba de la mesa lentamente. Era una advertencia que ya había hecho muchas veces para advertirles que les daría una tunda si no se callaban. Pero esta vez no lo captó.

– Sí, Kayla. Eres una egoísta. Te graduaste entre los diez mejores. Podrías haberte enlistado en la Policía Militar, y así todos viviríamos cómoda y seguramente en la Muralla Sina. O al menos en las Tropas Estacionarias, y salvarías tu vida. Pero no, escogiste la Legión de Reconocimiento, como si quisieras morir.

– Sabes lo que papá decía de la Policía Militar – ahora apenas podía contener mi ira y estaba acercándome cada vez más –. ¿Qué clase de hija sería si me uniera a ellos?

– Una sensata, porque…

No lo dejé terminar de hablar. Fui rápidamente hasta él y lo tiré al suelo sin esfuerzo con un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Yo era la mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y defensa personal en toda mi tropa de reclutas. Cedric intentó levantarse, pero volví a derribarlo cogiéndolo del brazo y retorciéndolo, antes de inmovilizarlo apoyando un pie en sus costillas. Mi madre me ordenó que me detuviera.

– Soy más fuerte que tú, Cedric, así que no te molestes en forcejear – advertí fríamente, mientras visualizaba escenas retrospectivas de mi infancia –. En primer lugar, estás insultando la memoria de papá al decir que debería haberme unido a la Policía Militar, a la cual él claramente aborrecía. En segundo lugar, también estás despreciando a tu propio hogar si dices que quisieras residir con esos insoportablemente pretenciosos nobles en la Muralla Sina. Y en tercer lugar, los soldados de Reconocimiento luchamos por la libertad de toda la humanidad, incluyéndolos a ustedes. El egoísta aquí eres tú, además de hipócrita.

– ¡Kayla, basta! – gritó mi madre –. ¡Deja a tu hermano en este instante!

Retiré el pie y me volteé. Ella, Mason, Jules, Finn y Gwen estaban mirándome fijamente, asombrados y asustados al mismo tiempo.

– Me voy. Ya he tenido bastante – anuncié finalmente.

* * *

Cogí mi arco y carcaj y salí de mi casa hecha una furia, abrumada por la incomprensión y la frustración, dirigiéndome hacia el bosque sin rumbo fijo. Sabía que entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento me traería problemas así, pero que Cedric me llamara egoísta por ello… era algo que simplemente no podía tolerar. Si le había pegado, era porque sus palabras me habían dolido. Y no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así entre nosotros, ni mucho menos.

Al ser la única mujer entre cinco hijos (además de mi sueño "suicida"), en 20 años mis hermanos me habían molestado en todas las formas posibles – a veces parecía que la misión en la vida de Finn era llamarme fea –, por lo cual yo siempre había tenido que ser más fuerte y más lista que ellos para hacerlos callar, y esto sólo se conseguía dejándoles muy claro que les daría una paliza o les diría cosas peores si no dejaban de fastidiarme. Sin embargo, en el fondo, no me gustaba en absoluto pelearme con ellos, y por muy pesados que fueran, de verdad los quería. Incluso discutir con Levi había sido mejor, porque luego habíamos hecho las paces y asunto zanjado. Pero no era lo mismo con Mason, Jules, Cedric y Finn. Con ellos, la historia se repetía una y otra vez, aun cuando éramos parientes. Solté unas cuantas lágrimas amargas y furiosas.

Disparé flechas a los árboles con la mente absorta en estos pensamientos por un buen rato, hasta que los brazos y los hombros me dolieron demasiado como para seguir haciéndolo y tuve que parar. Sin tener adónde ir – ya que mis amigos estaban con sus respectivas familias, y yo tendría que vérmelas con la mía si regresaba a mi casa –, decidí visitar a mi padre.

En Dauper, el cementerio está en el bosque, a casi medio kilómetro del pueblo, pues mucha gente cree que es un mal augurio enterrar a los muertos muy cerca de los vivos. Caminé hasta allí, me arrodillé ante una sencilla lápida de piedra, dejé un ramo de flores silvestres que había recogido por el camino sobre ella y leí su inscripción: "Brandon Nakamura, fallecido en 836. Amado esposo y padre". Nada más. Mi madre había prohibido estrictamente que su lápida dijera algo sobre su afiliación militar.

– Papá – conseguí decir después de varios minutos –. Tengo mucho que contarte. He salido y he regresado. Podría decir que mi sueño está cumplido. Pero tantos han muerto: Molly, Jesse, Rowan y tantos otros. Ya no puedo ni contarlos. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre estabas algo taciturno y apático cuando regresabas a casa durante un descanso. Y las miradas de odio y desdén de los civiles al regresar… son una tortura. Además, yo ni siquiera sobreviví por mi habilidad. El líder de escuadrón Levi en persona salvó mi vida, y eso hizo que lo detestara todavía más de lo que ya lo hacía, porque tenía una impresión muy equivocada de él, de lo que me di cuenta al día siguiente. Pero ahora se podría decir que ya está solucionado.

Seguí hablando por mucho más tiempo. Le "conté" todo lo que había vivido las últimas semanas, incluyendo el incidente que casi terminó con mi vida, mi discusión con Levi, mi conversación con Hanji y cómo acababa de escapar de mi madre, mis hermanos y mi cuñada. Pero no derramé una sola lágrima. Llorar no cambiaba el hecho de que estuviera muerto; además, yo ya lo había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo.

– ¿Sabes?, muchos de tus antiguos compañeros, como Hanji e incluso Levi, te recordaban, y estoy más que orgullosa de ser tu hija, papá. Pero… – la voz se me quebró – sólo me gustaría que mamá y los chicos al menos me aceptaran.

– Tus hermanos te aman, Kayla. Y yo también – oí la voz de mi madre, caminando hacia mí. Probablemente había estado escuchándome desde hacía más tiempo.

– ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – dije mirando al suelo.

– Instinto maternal. También eres mi hija, y lo siento. Cedric también.

Suspiré, todavía sin perdonarlos.

– ¿Crees que me gusta pelear con ustedes? Lo único que hago es defenderme, a mí y a mis principios.

– Sólo quiero que tengas una vida normal y…

– Define "normal". ¿Qué es "normal", mamá? Es un término tan ambiguo. ¿Papá era normal? ¿Lo soy yo? ¿Lo es Samantha, Breck o Will?

Mi madre suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa triste, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

– Jamás pude dejarte sin palabras. Tampoco a tu padre. Era un hombre maravilloso, sensible e inteligente, aunque como bien sabes, yo no aprobaba que se transfiriera de las Tropas Estacionarias a la Legión de Reconocimiento poco después de que Finn naciera. Le rogué que no lo hiciera, pero no logré hacerlo dar marcha atrás. Lamento tanto haber dicho lo que te dije. Tú eres mi mayor recuerdo de él, porque heredaste absolutamente todo de él: su carácter, su inteligencia, sus habilidades, sus sueños y hasta sus rasgos. Eres mi única hija, Kayla, y aunque a veces seas algo complicada y yo no te entienda, te amo y no quiero perderte a ti también.

– Entiendo, créeme – dije tomando su mano y mirándola directamente –. Sé que el dolor puede hacernos hacer y decir cosas que no son verdad, pero uno no puede simplemente suprimirlo. Tienes que aceptarlo y dejarlo ir, mamá.

– Mírate. Hasta eres más sabia que yo – ella rió suavemente, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

– Escucha – dije –. Yo misma conozco el dolor, porque he perdido a papá, a Gemma y a varios amigos, y además me equivoqué al enamorarme de un muchacho que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, pero he aprendido que para superarlo hay que aceptarlo. No espero que tú y los chicos apoyen mi decisión. Sólo te pido que no se repita lo de hoy. Y te prometo que yo no volveré a hacer lo mismo. ¿De acuerdo?

Gemma era una niña del pueblo, cuyos padres murieron cuando ella tenía tres años, tras lo cual mi familia la acogió. Yo tenía seis, y ella fue como una hermanita para mí por sólo dos años, hasta que sucumbió a una enfermedad. Fue entonces que entendí realmente el concepto de la muerte. No hacía que doliera menos ahora.

Mi madre asintió y nos abrazamos. A veces me sorprendía cómo yo no era en absoluto como ella: respetuosa con la autoridad y las reglas, tranquila, sensible y por lo general apenas levantaba la voz (aunque era capaz de enojarse mucho y muy protectora conmigo y mis hermanos) de rasgos finos, baja estatura, cabello rubio, ojos verdes y tez muy clara. Lo único que heredé de ella fue su complexión baja y delgada y su talento para cocinar. Estaba pensando en estas cosas mientras me repetía que tenía que encontrar una solución definitiva para ese asunto rápidamente, porque esto se estaba convirtiendo en un círculo vicioso de discusiones y arrepentimiento que quería terminar a toda costa.

* * *

– ¿Te reconciliaste con tu madre y Cedric? – me preguntó Breck.

– Algo así – respondí sin muchas ganas de conversar.

Los cuatro estábamos regresando al cuartel a caballo tras unos días de descanso. Durante el camino me enteré de que ellos también habían tenido problemas similares.

– Mis padres me ordenaron directamente a la cara que me retirara – confesó Breck.

– ¿Y renunciarás? – preguntó Samantha.

– No – contestó él con absoluta determinación –. Ninguno de nosotros lo hará.

– En eso tienes mucha razón – declaré firmemente –. Lo mismo le dije yo a mi familia. De todas formas, ahora que salimos, somos infelices dentro de los muros.

– Ya lo éramos antes de unirnos – dijo Will, medio en broma y medio en serio –. Y además, nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Era la pura verdad. En Dauper todos sabían que el grupo formado por Breck Finch, Will Dermot, Samantha Reid y Kayla Nakamura era inseparable. Nos habíamos conocido desde la infancia y unido por nuestro sueño en común, y desde siempre habíamos sido los cuatro contra el mundo y nada nos separaría.

Samantha era mi mejor amiga, prácticamente una hermana – lo cual me encantaba, pues siempre había querido tener una hermana. Ella era alegre y fuerte de corazón y espíritu, pero menos atrevida y mucho más carismática y linda que yo, incluso podría describirla como hermosa: menuda, delgada, de aspecto delicado (desmentido por sus habilidades como la 8º mejor), corto y ondulado cabello cobrizo, rasgos finos y ojos de un increíble color verde azulado, como el mar que esperábamos ver algún día. Como ella era más bien algo tímida, yo solía defendernos a ambas. Si alguien se metía con mi amiga, se metía conmigo; cosa nada conveniente tomando en cuenta que a los 15 años podía con Mason, Jules, Cedric y Finn al mismo tiempo yo sola.

Breck era el segundo más audaz e impulsivo del grupo, después de mí; él y yo éramos los que más andaban en riñas. Quinto lugar en la tropa de reclutas, 1.76 metros de altura, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de color azul claro. Siempre dispuesto a defender sus ideales a cualquier costo, leal hasta la muerte hacia sus seres queridos y testarudo como una mula. Tendía a guardar rencor y deseos de venganza si lo ofendían (particularmente contra los titanes), pero era la persona más fiel y honrada que jamás he conocido. Se concentraba mucho y sabía analizar cada situación detalladamente, lo que le había dado muchos puntos en el entrenamiento, y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había quien lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Will era probablemente el más inteligente de los cuatro, y también el más despreocupado y entusiasta. Era alto y delgado – 1.72 metros –, de rostro alegre, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos color avellana, y el único que podía levantarnos el ánimo en los peores momentos. Su pasatiempo favorito era hacer bromas, aunque también sabía cuándo debía ponerse serio y cuándo podía divertirse. Cuando se proponía algo, nunca se rendía: había empezado mal en el entrenamiento, pero contra todo pronóstico, con mucho esfuerzo y cierta ayuda, había logrado llegar al 3º puesto y taparle la boca a muchos compañeros y al instructor, quien en el primer día lo llamó mocoso inútil y le dijo que sólo serviría como carnada para titanes.

Juntos habíamos pasado por tantas cosas, que los tres eran prácticamente una familia más, en la cual podía refugiarme en momentos de incomprensión como ésos. Eran como hermanos para mí; o más bien, como hermanos con los que realmente me entendía. Nunca lo dije en voz alta, pero los quería con el alma.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo 3. Espero que les haya gustado. El capítulo 4 estará colgado en una semana o dos. ¡Y porfa déjenme al menos un review! Si no, me desmotiva para actualizar.**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama, este manga/anime no me pertenece, bla bla bla.

 **Debo hacerles una confesión primero: hoy no ha sido mi día, por decir lo mínimo. Pero no quiero martirizarme más y mucho menos que sea lo mismo para ninguno de ustedes (créanme que ustedes tampoco, se los juro de todo corazón T-T), así que para consolarme, he decidido colgar el cuarto capítulo que espero les guste.**

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 4**

Dos meses después de nuestro regreso, partimos en nuestra segunda misión al exterior. Samantha y yo estuvimos de nuevo en el equipo de Dita Ness, junto con unos cuantos amigos más, como Maia, Hazel, Bess, Terry Burke y Judson Vilhelm. Breck y Will se habían quedado, ya que Will aún no estaba lo suficientemente bien como para luchar y Breck no iba a dejarlo solo. A pesar de que era consciente de que mis probabilidades de sobrevivir y las de mis amigos no eran mucho mayores que la última vez, volvía a sentirme absolutamente libre.

Mientras cabalgábamos fuera de las murallas por segunda – y quizá última – vez, yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Hanji me había dicho. Según ella, Levi era frío e inaccesible porque algo le había sucedido, pero ¿qué? Admito que soy bastante curiosa (de ahí mis ideas "suicidas") y me intrigaba cuál era el gran secreto, pero francamente comprendía por qué Levi no quería decírselo a nadie; y al fin y al cabo, no siempre se podía saber todo. Como la naturaleza de los malditos titanes, por ejemplo.

En las afueras del bosque, Mike comenzó a olfatear el aire. Inmediatamente intuí que no podía ser nada bueno.

– Viene un grupo grande – anunció –. Aproximadamente diez.

Maldije entre dientes ante la noticia y al ver que algunos empezaban a ponerse nerviosos. Si no podíamos mantener la calma, no teníamos ninguna oportunidad. Yo también estaba un poco inquieta, hasta que una frase resonó en mi mente.

"No les tengo miedo". Era algo que solía decir muy a menudo en mi infancia cuando mi adversario en mis frecuentes peleas eran chicos mayores que yo o que me superaban en número. Por supuesto, sabía que no era invencible, pero esas palabras me daban valor y confianza. Más que no tener miedo, querían decir que no me rendiría tan fácilmente, que al menos trataría de resistir. Eso era lo que iba a hacer ahora.

– ¿Recuerdan nuestra primera misión? – exclamé, intentando calmar a mis compañeros –. Sabíamos que era probable que no regresáramos, y aun así, no podría haber habido un ejército más valeroso. Sí, perdimos a muchos, pero no podemos cambiar las cosas, y mucho menos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Tenemos que vivir y luchar por ellos y por toda la humanidad. ¡Es algo que vale la pena!

Suspiré de alivio al ver que la mayoría se tranquilizaban al oírme. Todos me aplaudieron de nuevo y Breck me dijo que a este ritmo, acabaría siendo líder. Me lo tomé muy bien, hasta que me di cuenta de la realidad. Ahora todos esperaban que yo los liderara. No era un privilegio, era una carga, porque oficialmente, estábamos a cargo de Dita Ness, pero yo me estaba convirtiendo en la verdadera líder. Lo cual significaba que en mí recaía la culpa por cada baja en mi grupo. Me pregunté cómo Irvin, Hanji, Levi, Mike, Dita, Darius y todos nuestros superiores lograban vivir con ese sentimiento, e hizo que los respetara aún más. Supuse que cuando tuviera más experiencia, lo entendería mejor.

Tras mi arenga, se produjo una especie de calma y silencio que me pareció tan larga y agobiante como varias horas, hasta que en el bosque encontramos al grupo de titanes que Mike había rastreado. Eran trece y de todos los tamaños, desde 3 a 15 metros, y con la misma expresión estúpida, que me habría parecido graciosa de no ser porque el único objetivo en la primitiva mente de esas criaturas era devorarnos.

Los escuadrones de élite, como los de Hanji, Levi y Mike inmediatamente se posicionaron al frente, desvainaron sus sables y se lanzaron por el aire, mientras que los principiantes nos mantuvimos detrás, aunque tuvimos que intervenir en la batalla más de una vez, ya que el ruido iba atrayendo a más titanes. No sé exactamente cuántos cayeron, porque vi a muchos morir ese día. Entre ellos, mis amigos Hazel y Rover y un chico llamado Max. A veces todavía tengo pesadillas sobre cómo eran devorados delante de nosotros y no podíamos hacer nada para salvarlos.

De alguna forma, logré acabar con los titanes con los que me crucé, o fui lo suficientemente afortunada como para que alguien más interviniera a tiempo. En esta ocasión no fue Levi, quien se encontraba al lado de su escuadrón, matando a cada titán que se le ponía por delante con una velocidad sorprendente. Sin alardear, yo también salvé a varios de mis compañeros.

Por algunas horas logré mantener la compostura y la sensatez, hasta que oí la voz de Samantha, gritando por ayuda. Horrorizada, me volteé y la vi entre las manos de un titán de quince metros, los más grandes y peligrosos, que yo nunca había enfrentado antes, con además al menos cinco más interponiéndose entre ella y yo. Tuve una visión de un momento muy frecuente en mi niñez, cuando un grupo de matones molestaba a Samantha y yo la defendía; sólo que esta vez era realmente una cuestión de vida o muerte para ambas. No obstante, el terror de perder a mi mejor amiga me hizo olvidar toda prudencia.

– ¡NO LES TENGO MIEDO! – grité a todo pulmón, y volé lo más rápido que pude hacia el titán que la había atrapado, milagrosamente saliendo ilesa incluso al desplazarme peligrosamente cerca de los otros titanes, pero eso no me importaba en ese momento. La maldita bestia estaba tan ocupada en comérsela que apenas notó mi presencia. Aproveché su distracción para rodearlo y cortarle la nuca con tanta fuerza que los brazos me dolieron hasta el día siguiente.

Había matado al titán, pero Samantha no estaba a salvo, ni mucho menos; cuando la gigantesca mano la soltó, ella se precipitó al suelo, evidentemente inconsciente. Solté una palabrota en voz alta. En el entrenamiento, nos habían dicho que si alguien se desmayaba durante un combate, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir se reducían prácticamente a cero. Pero no la iba a abandonar. Me arrojé hacia ella para evitar que se desplomara desde una altura de quince metros, lo cual sin duda alguna la mataría. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarla mientras caía. En efecto, logré atrapar su cuerpo inerte, pero no mantenernos en el aire, sólo amortiguar la caída.

Aterrizamos penosa y forzosamente y rodamos por el suelo. Yo estaba algo maltrecha y los titanes se habían ido por ahora, pero no podía importarme menos. Lo único que me preocupaba era mi amiga, quien seguía inconsciente y no se movía.

– ¡Samantha, por favor, reacciona! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme! – suplicaba con desesperación mientras la sacudía, intentando despertarla. Finalmente, sus ojos se abrieron y el alma me regresó al cuerpo.

– Kayla… – gimió.

– No te muevas. ¿Estás bien? – pregunté.

– Santo cielo… Kayla, estás sangrando – musitó.

Miré hacia abajo y noté que tenía un largo desgarrón en la blusa y un corte poco profundo que me cruzaba el abdomen de lado a lado. Al ver que una de las hojas estaba manchada de sangre que no se evaporaba, me di cuenta de que debía haberme cortado a mí misma al aterrizar, porque no había tenido tiempo de envainar los sables.

– Es sólo un rasguño. He tenido heridas peores. No te preocupes por mí. Debes haber recibido un duro impacto.

Ella asintió, pero de repente se asustó.

– ¡No puedo mover el brazo! – exclamó, alarmada.

– Tranquila, se repondrá. Quizá se rompió en la caída. Lo siento.

– No, Kayla. Ahora que recuerdo… el titán… me atrapó cogiéndome del brazo. Sentí claramente cómo se…

Dislocaba. Además de intentar devorarla, le había dislocado el brazo. Probablemente ella se había desmayado por eso y por el miedo. Odié a los titanes aún más.

– Les daremos su merecido, tarde o temprano – le aseguré mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse y sentarse.

– Tal vez tú lo hagas, pero yo… – la voz le tembló y se echó a llorar. La abracé, tratando de consolarla, y ella me rodeó la espalda con su brazo bueno, sollozando. Conocía a Samantha demasiado bien como para no saber que era por su experiencia cercana a la muerte y porque se sentía una inútil por el incidente.

– Sam, no fuiste la mitad de imprudente de lo que yo fui en la primera expedición. Casi muero por simple orgullo. A ti sólo te pasó algo que les pasa a muchos miembros. Fue pura mala suerte. Ni siquiera te acercas a ser una inútil.

– Nos retiramos – nos interrumpió Irvin Smith –. Ya se está poniendo el sol y podrían llegar más titanes en cualquier momento.

Ayudé a Samantha a ponerse de pie y llegar hasta una carreta, donde se tendió sobre su capa doblada. Yo también me quedé allí para acompañarla, no tanto por mi herida, aunque Maia (la enfermera del grupo) insistió en limpiarla y vendarla.

Mientras me sentaba junto a mi amiga, estaba echando un vistazo alrededor, temiendo que vinieran más titanes, cuando me encontré con un par de fríos ojos grises fijos en los míos: los inconfundibles ojos de Levi. No pude identificar el sentimiento en ellos. ¿Era respeto? ¿Era neutralidad? ¿Era desprecio? ¿De nuevo pensaba que era una idiota suicida? ¿O creía que había hecho algo heroico?

Acabé por rendirme y desvié la vista hacia mi amiga herida. Opté por no darle importancia. A lo mejor era sólo otro simple detalle de su inaccesible personalidad.

Por supuesto, y, como siempre, me equivocaba.

* * *

Apenas regresamos al castillo, me bajé del caballo, entré y me abrí paso a empujones hasta llegar a los médicos para hacer que atendieran a Samantha. Cuando por fin lo conseguí, me mantuve a su lado todo el tiempo mientras la atendían. Me dolió en el alma oírla gritar de dolor cuando volvieron a encajarle el brazo en su lugar. Era como cuando me rompí una pierna al caer de un árbol a los trece años, aunque ahora se habían invertido las posiciones. Tenía que devolverle el favor. Ése y muchos otros que ella me había hecho a lo largo de 20 años.

Breck, Will, Maia, Bess, Terry y Judson también la acompañaron por el resto de la tarde, y Breck, Will y yo nos quedamos por toda la noche. El médico me hizo quedarme a mí también por mi herida en el estómago, aunque apenas llegaba a ser un rasguño y pronto estuvo completamente repuesta.

– Kayla – musitó Samantha cuando ya nos habían tratado a las dos –, gracias.

– ¿Por qué me agradeces? – dije sonriendo –. Sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. Tú hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo por mí, o por los chicos.

– ¡Fue una estupidez, muchacha! – gruñó la vieja enfermera, quien estaba por jubilarse y de un humor de perros. Era una de las pocas personas que se ponía histérica si no la tratábamos de "usted", y Hanji me había contado que nunca había sido particularmente amistosa ni había salido en una misión –. Podrías haberte matado por salvar a esta idiota – señaló a Samantha –, que fue lo bastante tonta como para dejarse atrapar y casi arrancarse el brazo de cuajo.

Rechiné los dientes. No iba a permitir que esa vieja antipática y malhumorada insultara a Samantha. Ella no tenía la culpa de haberse lastimado. No era justo.

– ¿Qué sabe usted para hablarnos así, señora? – dije levantándome de la cama y mirándola fijamente –. Usted no estuvo allí, no vio cómo los titanes se comían a nuestros compañeros. Mi amiga no es una inútil ni mucho menos; de hecho, nosotros cuatro quedamos entre los diez primeros de nuestra tropa de reclutas. Ella sólo sufrió un accidente de los tantos que ocurren en todas las misiones. Me hubiera gustado verla a usted en la misma situación. Apostaría a que usted ni siquiera ha visto a un titán en primer lugar. No hable sin saber. Eso la hace ver ignorante.

La enfermera se puso morada de ira. Me dirigió una mirada de odio absoluto, terminó de escribir sus notas en una libreta y se fue, mascullando y maldiciendo para sí misma. No me importó en lo más mínimo.

– Madre mía, Kayla. En serio, ¿cómo lo haces? – dijo Breck, admirado.

– ¿Cómo hago qué? – dije sonriendo.

– ¡Eso! ¿Cómo nunca te dejas intimidar por nadie? ¿Cómo siempre tienes una respuesta ingeniosa para todo?

– Bueno, lo heredé de mi padre, y asumo que también son cosas que una aprende al crecer con Mason, Jules, Cedric y Finn, más otras dos docenas de niños que se burlaban de mí. Por suerte, los tenía a ustedes tres.

– Y nosotros a ti. Cuando alguien me molestaba, tú siempre estabas allí. Como lo estás ahora – dijo Samantha, con sus hermosos ojos brillando.

– En Dauper decían que yo era incluso más terca y franca que mi padre, lo cual ya es mucho decir. Aunque no niego que me ha causado problemas. Como en el entrenamiento – Sonreí al recordar el incidente de mi primer día.

– Amiga mía, te convertiste en la leyenda de la Tropa de Reclutas Nº 98 por eso. Desearía haber podido hacer lo mismo – dijo Breck.

– Estoy seguro que el instructor te tenía más miedo a ti que los titanes – bromeó Will –, porque estos últimos no pueden decir nada, mientras que a ti no podía simplemente matarte y tampoco logró hacerte callar nunca. Tenía que dejarte en paz por su propio bien.

Los cuatro reímos. Ésos eran los momentos que más valoraba con mis mejores amigos. Me hacían sentir que viviríamos para siempre. Ése era y seguirían siendo mi soporte para seguir en pie. Incluso si todo el mundo se caía a pedazos, ellos siempre me darían fuerza para seguir adelante.

* * *

Dos días después y la mañana siguiente de mi última noche en la enfermería, de nuevo me levanté temprano. Como el médico había dicho que ya podía hacer actividad física con normalidad, le dejé una nota a mis amigos diciéndoles que estaría en el patio interno (donde se practicaban técnicas marciales). Eso siempre había sido mi especialidad, y me había dado muchos puntos en el entrenamiento.

Estuve allí un largo tiempo, practicando, sin que lo que quedaba de la herida ni siquiera me molestara. Samantha, en cambio, no podría usar su brazo en semanas.

– Debo admitir – oí una fría voz detrás de mí que ya conocía – que no esperaba verte recuperada tan pronto, mocosa.

Incluso antes de voltear, ya sabía de quién se trataba: Levi.

– Era sólo un corte superficial. Curó casi al instante – contesté en tono neutral –. Y tengo 20 años y además sabes mi nombre, así que no me llames mocosa.

– Pareces menor.

– Y hay que ver quién lo dice – contradije mordazmente. Habíamos hecho las paces, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar que me tratara mal –. Tú mides lo mismo que yo, así que ninguno de los dos tiene palabra en asunto de estatura o de aparentar edad. De hecho, creo que ambos parecemos menores que mi hermano de 18 años.

Hubo una larga pausa. Levi me miró fríamente. Sentí que sus ojos grises me perforaban la cabeza, pero no aparté la mirada. No me rendiría tan fácilmente. El día de mi primera expedición, me había quedado sin palabras simplemente por todas las emociones que me abrumaban en ese momento. Esta vez no pasaría lo mismo.

– Para que lo sepas, no te tengo miedo – dije finalmente.

– ¿No es lo mismo que dijiste anteayer cuando arriesgaste tu vida por salvar a tu amiga? – inquirió él. Me sorprendió que lo recordara.

– Sí. Y antes de que preguntes nada o me llames idiota suicida, claro que tenía miedo. Todos le temen a algo más que a nada, hasta tú, estoy segura. Lo que de verdad quiero decir con ello es que al menos trataré de no ceder ante la amenaza. Es algo que decía con frecuencia de niña. Pero contigo no es sólo una forma de hablar: tú no me intimidas. Así que interprétalo como que no voy a dejar que me insultes.

Levi alzó una ceja – lo cual, según Hanji, significaba que estaba impresionado. Hubo un suspenso atroz por unos momentos más, hasta que yo rompí el silencio:

– Escucha, no podemos seguir así, porque ya tengo un círculo vicioso bastante similar y no quiero otro, y te aseguro que tú tampoco. Hagamos un trato: tú no me tratas como basura y yo no le faltaré el respeto a un superior. ¿De acuerdo? – Extendí la mano.

– Trato hecho, Kayla Nakamura – respondió el mejor soldado de la humanidad, y nos estrechamos las manos, pactando definitivamente la paz –. ¿Mencionaste algo sobre un círculo vicioso parecido? – preguntó tras una pausa. Me sorprendió que se interesara así. A juzgar por lo que había visto, Levi era más bien distante de casi todos, por no decir todos.

– Apenas te conozco. Ninguno de los dos va a hablar de su vida privada – dije, aunque enseguida lo reconsideré. Por alguna razón, yo también quería conocerlo mejor y entender su razón de ser como era –. ¿Qué tal combate cuerpo a cuerpo? Si gano, no digo nada. Si pierdo, te lo confieso todo.

Pensé en decirle que si yo ganaba, él me tendría que contar sobre su propia historia, pero pronto recapacité. Ese secreto tenía que ser algo realmente importante, personal y delicado, y Hanji había dicho que Levi no se lo había dicho ni se lo diría a nadie. Mucho menos a mí, razoné. En cambio, lo mío no era de tal magnitud.

– Bien – replicó llanamente para lanzarse al ataque al instante.

Fue la pelea más reñida de mi vida. Hasta hoy, Levi es el oponente más duro que jamás he enfrentado. Igual que durante una batalla contra titanes, era veloz, ágil y de rápidos reflejos, por lo cual resultaba increíblemente difícil asestarle un golpe, sobre todo mientras yo también evadía los suyos. Por varios minutos ninguno pudo realmente golpear al otro, hasta que me descuidé por una fracción de segundo y acto seguido recibí una fuerte patada en el lado izquierdo del torso, que casi me hizo caer. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Levi tenía – tiene – una extraordinaria fuerza física.

Pero yo también. Mis amigos y familia decían que era fuerte incluso para una campesina y cazadora; además, no había perfeccionado mis habilidades físicas por 20 años para nada. Aproveché su propio momento de distracción para devolverle el golpe con un puñetazo en las costillas, en un intento de dejarlo sin aire. Otra patada. Y una de parte mía.

Se prolongó por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente, cuando ambos ya nos estábamos cansando, él logró tirarme al suelo cogiéndome de la muñeca y pateándome la pierna derecha con un rápido movimiento, y antes de que me diera cuenta, mi oponente ya me había inmovilizado en el suelo. Nos miramos a los ojos inmutablemente por unos segundos, tras los cuales Levi me soltó, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

– Qué suciedad – se quejó, aunque apenas tenía unas cuantas pelusas encima. Hanji tenía razón, era un maniático de la limpieza.

Me hubiera gustado ver mi propia cara, porque Levi me echó un vistazo y preguntó:

– ¿Te lastimé, Kayla Nakamura?

– Sólo en el orgullo – respondí lánguidamente. Había perdido, y ahora tenía que enfrentarlo, como mi padre siempre decía –. No había perdido una pelea en once años.

– ¿Once años? – dijo Levi. Podría haber jurado que su voz contenía un ligero tono de sorpresa. Sutil, pero estaba allí.

– Me he metido en riñas desde que tengo memoria – aclaré mientras me sentaba en el suelo. Levi hizo lo mismo –. Primero, tengo cuatro hermanos: Mason, de 23 años, los mellizos Jules y Cedric, de 21, y Finn, de 18, el favorito de mi madre, y yo soy la única chica. Y segundo, siempre fui la oveja negra de mi aldea porque no quería vivir encerrada en las murallas. Tenía que aprender a luchar para mantener mi dignidad.

– Si te hace sentir mejor, fuiste una adversaria difícil y se nota a un kilómetro de distancia que no eres una lamebotas.

– Gracias. Puedo decir orgullosamente que no le he lamido los zapatos a nadie en 20 años y no pienso hacerlo jamás – declaré firmemente. Hice una pausa –. Aunque reconozco que me ha traído problemas.

– Un ejemplo.

Dudé un momento si contarle el incidente de mi primer día en el entrenamiento; al fin y al cabo, no iba a ganar nada con ello. Pero un trato es un trato.

– ¿Tienes tiempo para una historia larga? – pregunté. Levi asintió. Y se lo conté.

* * *

 **Lamento haberlos dejado con la expectativa, pero si lo incluyera ya sería un capítulo demasiado largo, como me han dicho algunos de mis amigos, así que tengo que conformarme con esto… u.u. Pero no se preocupen, apenas tenga tiempo (y me dejen reviews xD) colgaré el quinto capítulo.**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama, este manga/anime no me pertenece, bla bla bla.

 **Bien, tengo que reconocer que el capítulo de esta semana es muy cortito comparado con los anteriores, porque mi instinto de escritora me gritaba que tenía que cortarlo ahí. Pero les prometo que lo compensaré colgando el siguiente (que será mucho más largo) en menos de una semana; además, éste contiene el flashback que se quedó pendiente la última vez y que espero les guste tanto como a mí.**

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 5**

 _Era mi primer día en la Tropa de Reclutas Nº 98, con 17 años de edad y sólo 3 amigos. Esperaba hacer algunos más (lo cual en efecto logré, como lo podían demostrar Maia, Bess, Hazel, Terry, Rover, Judson, Molly, Jesse y Rowan, entre otros), pues allí había gente que probablemente compartían mis ideas, o al menos me dejarían en paz. Estábamos alineados como en el auténtico ejército, mientras el instructor – un tipo alto, musculoso y de cara avinagrada apellidado Dremain – se paseaba entre nosotros, gritándole toda clase de cosas a todo el mundo uno por uno; según nos explicaron después, eso era cosa de todos los años, con el propósito de hacernos dejar atrás nuestra antigua vida y empezar de nuevo como soldados._

 _La mayoría estaban completamente aterrorizados, algunos incluso rompían a llorar ante la presión. Para mí, no era tan diferente a mi vida anterior. Sin embargo, estaba un poco preocupada, porque cuando alguien me decía algo así, nunca me quedaba callada; y si no me controlaba aquí, probablemente me expulsarían. Recé para que simplemente me ignorara, como a los pocos quienes se veían duros y curtidos, pero con la suerte que tenía, Dremain se plantó delante de mí._

 _Lo miré directamente a sus pequeños ojos de color marrón opaco. Había sucedido. Ahora tenía que plantarle cara; de ser posible, con dignidad y sin descaro._

– _¿Y tú quién eres, mocosa? – Su vozarrón retumbó en mis oídos. Fue difícil no encogerme o mostrar temor, pero lo conseguí y contesté sin que me temblara la voz:_

– _Me llamo Kayla Nakamura, señor. No mocosa._

– _¿Nakamura, eh? Me suena familiar._

– _Soy hija de Brandon Nakamura. Probablemente usted lo conocía._

– _Sí, y tú me recuerdas mucho a él, en el mal sentido. ¿Por qué decidiste unirte al ejército? ¿Para matarte y ver a tu padre de nuevo?_

 _Golpe bajo. Este tipo realmente comenzaba a enojarme. Ahora apenas podía contener mi enojo para evitar responderle como usualmente hacía y ser expulsada._

– _Al contrario, señor. Sé que mi padre quiere que viva, y no voy a darle el disgusto de morir tan joven. Quiero unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento para honrar su recuerdo y ver el mundo._

– _¡Ja! – Esa simple palabra se sintió como una cuchillada –. ¡Debes estar bromeando! Se nota que eres tonta y débil. Dudo que llegues siquiera a graduarte._

 _Todo mi miedo se esfumó en ese momento, reemplazado por ira y determinación. No iba a permitir que Dremain me insultara a mí y a la memoria de mi padre sin más sólo porque era mi superior. Si quería amedrentarme, al menos yo no cedería. Así que repliqué, ahora con todo el atrevimiento del mundo:_

– _Señor, si conocía a mi padre, sabrá que era increíblemente decidido y testarudo. Y le advierto que yo soy tan o más terca que él, y no pienso rendirme hasta probar que usted se equivoca respecto a lo que acaba de decir._

 _Dremain pareció impactado. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a que una simple cadete le contestara así, sobre todo en el primer día. Entonces me dijo:_

– _Por muy terca que seas, no dejas de ser una estúpida y una…_

– _¿Por qué? ¿Por querer luchar por la libertad de la humanidad? ¿Eso no era a lo que usted mismo se dedicaba hace unos años? Déjeme decirle que resulta hipócrita._

 _El instructor ya estaba echando humo y la tensión en el resto de mis compañeros era cada vez más intensa. No me importaba. Al diablo con el protocolo, incluso con el riesgo de expulsión. Quería vengarme dejándolo sin palabras. ¿Para qué tenía agilidad mental si no la utilizaba?_

– _Te crees muy fuerte, ¿no? ¡Pues esa arrogancia acabará matándote, si…!_

– _No soy arrogante, señor. Sólo muy testaruda, como le digo. Sé que soy muy débil en comparación a los soldados experimentados. Por eso estoy aquí en primer lugar. ¿No lo pensó?_

 _Dremain ya ni siquiera podía responderme. Y yo no me iba a detener. Añadí:_

– _Mire, sé que usted busca intimidarnos. Pues si le interesa saber algo de mí, crecí con cuatro hermanos y otros veinte chicos que se dedicaban a fastidiarme. Así que le aseguro que ya tengo una respuesta para cualquier cosa que quiera decirme – Y era cierto. Sus insultos no eran tan difíciles de rebatir para alguien como yo._

 _El instructor no pudo reaccionar por casi un minuto entero, incrédulo y furioso. Yo, por mi parte, seguía mirándolo desafiante._

– _¡Mocosa insolente! – consiguió gritarme, y me abofeteó con tanta fuerza que me tiró al suelo y me hizo sangrar los labios. Hubo una exclamación y estupor general entre el resto de cadetes._

– _¡Déjela en paz! – exclamó Breck. Dremain lo ignoró, incluso dudo que lo hubiera oído. Todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en mí._

 _Sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás, y tampoco entonces iba a callarme, cuando ese sujeto se había rebajado a golpearme. Me puse de pie, lo miré de nuevo a los ojos y le dije con descaro absoluto:_

– _¿Se me está permitido defenderme si mi superior me golpea?_

– _¡SI TE ATREVES A SIQUIERA PENSARLO, TE EXPULSARÉ, NAKAMURA! – rugió Dremain, iracundo._

 _Bien. Ya me llamaba por mi nombre, o al menos por mi apellido. No pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisa ante aquel avance._

– _Pues qué pena, porque mi padre decía que pegarle a alguien que no puede defenderse es cobardía – Gran final. La victoria era mía._

 _Estuve a punto de estallar en carcajadas en su cara. El instructor Dremain, ex líder de escuadrón y subcomandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, quien hacía unos minutos había estado insultándonos implacablemente y con toda seguridad, silenciado por una chica provinciana de 17 años. ¿Quién lo diría?_

 _Al final del día, Dremain me castigó mandándome a correr 15 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento, las cuales completé sin mucho esfuerzo, gracias a mi experiencia como cazadora. A pesar de que no me expulsó, desde ese día me odió como si su vida dependiera de ello, y obtuve opiniones variadas de mis compañeros. Unos llegaron a ser mis amigos, como los ya nombrados, otros me admiraban o envidiaban, algunos me detestaban o al menos no les caía bien – y por desgracia, ese grupo incluía al chico del que me enamoré, Trevor –, y el resto se mantenían neutrales. Hice unos cuantos enemigos, pero también muchos amigos._

 _Debo admitir que los siguientes tres años le di unos cuantos problemas al instructor. Lleno de resentimiento, intentaba por todos los medios castigarme por cualquier cosa, hasta la más ridícula, como tropezarme con la raíz de un árbol durante los retos físicos o golpear a un compañero en prácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, yo sabía que en ese tipo de peleas, mi propia lengua podía ser la llave de mi derrota, por lo cual me mantenía bien informada sobre todo; y apenas Dremain amenazaba con castigarme por alguna tontería así, yo contestaba:_

– _Si su intención es vengarse de mí, permítame decirle que sé que si considero que si estoy siendo tratada injustamente estoy en mi derecho al presentar una queja. Usted es mi superior, pero todos jugamos bajo las mismas reglas aquí. Y no hay ninguna que me impida hablar – Entonces Dremain se limitaba a mirarme con odio infinito y maldecirme entre dientes._

 _Cuando nos graduamos, quedé en el 2º puesto. En ese momento, Dremain se dirigió a mí, tal como en el primer día, y me dijo:_

– _Eres la cadete más insolente que jamás he conocido, Nakamura. De no ser por eso, que puede dificultar tu rendimiento como soldado, habrías quedado primera. Pero no te expulsé porque tu potencial está en que no te dejas intimidar. Tienes futuro._

– _Gracias, señor. Eso a mí me basta – dije, honestamente agradecida. Pensé que si nos volvíamos a encontrar años más tarde, Dremain quizá me ignoraría, sería sutilmente hostil conmigo o me saludaría como a una vieja amiga y olvidaría los rencores. Ninguna era realmente mala._

* * *

– Y bueno, ése es el fin de la historia – terminé de contar. Levi parecía ligera pero sin duda alguna impresionado –. Te he dicho toda la verdad. Si no me crees, pregúntale a cualquier miembro de la Tropa de Reclutas Nº 98 – añadí.

Levi hizo una pausa antes de decir:

– No conocí a tu padre por mucho tiempo, pero se notaba que él era similar, sólo que a juzgar por tu relato, tú eres mucho más atrevida, incluso descarada.

– Eso también me lo enseñaron mis hermanos. Los cuatro se han dedicado devotamente a burlarse de mí por 20 años. Por eso tuve que aprender a pelear y a tener respuestas sagaces para todo lo que me decían para hacerme respetar; poco antes de enlistarme, podía con los cuatro al mismo tiempo yo sola. Honestamente, no me llevo muy bien con mi familia; a duras penas logro pasar unas horas en mi casa sin discutir, porque les disgusta que esté en el ejército. La última vez que los visité, acabé golpeando a Cedric. De nuevo.

– ¿Los odias? – preguntó Levi.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Tú serías capaz de odiar a tu propio hermano? – contesté inmediata y furiosamente, sorprendida ante la pregunta y ante mi propia reacción.

– Un vínculo familiar no siempre significa amor, Kayla Nakamura. No les debes afecto sólo por ser tus parientes – señaló. Estaba comenzando a hacerme enfadar.

– Sabes, por mucho tiempo creí que los odiaba – dije, casi en tono cínico –. Odiaba haber nacido mujer y también no tener una hermana. Sin embargo, sé que me quieren a pesar de todo, y yo también. Sí, son complicados y me han hecho pasar malos ratos, pero son mis hermanos y los quiero.

– ¿Morirías por ellos?

– Sin dudarlo – respondí en tono desafiante y decidido.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué han hecho ellos por ti?

Pensé en las muchas cosas por las que mis hermanos me habían hecho pasar: Mason rompiendo mi primer arco, Jules culpándome de romper un plato que él había dejado caer, Cedric diciéndome que era una egoísta, Finn llamándome fea apenas aprendió a hablar. Los cuatro se unían contra mí sólo por ser una chica y yo les respondía de una manera similar. Sin embargo, me sorprendí al descubrir que podía pensar en muchos buenos momentos con ellos. Recordé a Mason corriendo a ayudarme cuando me rompí la pierna, a Jules y Cedric consolándome y haciéndome reír después de que Trevor me rechazara, a Finn confesándome que le gustaría ser como yo tras haber fallado en su primera cacería. Esos recuerdos me hicieron sonreír.

– En realidad han hecho mucho por mí, Levi – contesté con una sonrisa –. No son tan malos. Además, pronto seré tía. De hecho, te diré que creo que un vínculo familiar sí implica amor, porque si los viera en peligro, no vacilaría en arriesgar la vida para salvarlos. ¿Tú no harías lo mismo?

– Supongo – replicó el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, posando su vista en la lejanía. Su rostro permanecía impasible, aunque ahora con un aire nostálgico. Me pregunté la razón.

Al mirar al cielo, caí en la cuenta de que había pasado casi dos horas allí. Mis amigos deberían de estar despertando y se preguntarían dónde estaba.

– Tengo que irme – dije, levantándome apresuradamente –. Ya es casi hora de desayunar, debería volver con mis amigos. Y asumo que tu escuadrón y el resto de los superiores también te necesitarán, ¿no?

Asintió, poniéndose de pie.

Estaba por salir, mientras Levi se iba por su propio lado, cuando sentí que tenía que decir algo.

– Levi – El tercer comandante se volteó. Me armé de valor y continué –, gracias por tu pregunta.

– ¿Cuál? – inquirió él. Tomé aliento y dije reflexivamente:

– Cuando me preguntaste si odiaba a mis hermanos, me hiciste darme cuenta de que en realidad los quiero más de lo que creía. Gracias.

Dicho esto, suspiré y me fui. No estaba mintiendo. Levi realmente me había puesto a prueba con esa pregunta. Y se lo agradecía, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quería ver a mi familia.

Ese deseo se cumplió muy pronto. Sólo que no con los resultados que esperaba.

* * *

 **No sé ustedes, pero personalmente, ésta es una de mis partes favoritas de toda la historia. Me divertí mucho escribiéndola y espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **P.D: Los reviews me alientan a actualizar más rápido :)**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ya saben la rutina.

 **De acuerdo, admito que les debo una GRAN disculpa por demorarme, pero deberían ver la cantidad de trabajo que nos dan en el cole... ¡Nos están explotando! :( Aparte de que el anterior capítulo sólo tuvo 1 review ¡y no tienen idea de cómo me desmotiva! Pero hoy es viernes y fin de semana largo (¡ALELUYA!), y aunque tengo tareas hasta para decir basta, primero lo primero. Ustedes definitivamente valen mi tiempo :D**

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 6**

La semana siguiente, me llegó una carta de mi madre, anunciándome que Mason y Gwen acababan de tener a su bebé, una niña llamada Helga. Apenas me enteré, solicité permiso para visitarlos por sólo un día, y antes de que Irvin Smith terminara de decir "tienes permiso", ya estaba montada en el caballo y dirigiéndome a Dauper. Estaba muy ilusionada por tener una sobrina y ansiosa por verla. De alguna forma, todos los niños me recordaban a Gemma, mi hermanita adoptiva fallecida. Salí tan apresurada que me olvidé de cambiarme el uniforme, un error que lamentaría.

Tan pronto como llegué a mi casa y mi madre me abrió la puerta, corrí a ver a mi sobrina. Era una niña hermosa, con el pelo castaño de Mason y los ojos azules y rasgos faciales de Gwen – aunque no me cayera muy bien, debía admitir que era linda. Probablemente por eso mi hermano se había fijado en ella. Yo, por mi parte, sabía que nunca nadie se fijaría en mí por mi apariencia, pero no me importaba. De hecho, era mejor así. La belleza física se desvanecía con el tiempo; en cambio, la inteligencia y los méritos duraban más. Si alguien se enamoraba de mí, quería que fuera por eso.

Estaba tan entusiasmada cargando y jugando con Helga – no había tenido un bebé en brazos desde los dos años, cuando nació Finn – que apenas advertí que toda mi familia tenía la vista fija en mi uniforme. Era evidente que no les agradaba.

– Vine a toda prisa y sólo puedo quedarme hasta la tarde – expliqué –. No tuve tiempo de cambiarme ni de nada.

– Ya veo – dijo Gwen con un tono que era de todo menos simpático. Por el momento, no me importó; sólo tenía ojos para mi sobrina.

Un par de horas después, estaba forzosamente a solas con Gwen (según mi madre, en un intento de llevarnos mejor) nuevamente cargando a Helga, cuando de repente la niña extendió una de sus diminutas manos y tocó el emblema grabado en el pecho de mi chaqueta: un par de alas desplegadas, una blanca y la otra azul. El símbolo de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Las alas de la libertad. Me hizo aún más feliz.

– Deja eso, Helga – interrumpió Gwen tomando a su hija en brazos, casi arrebatándomela. Ella estaba en estado visiblemente delicado, recostada en una silla, pero se levantó para apartarla de mí como si yo fuera peligrosa. Me indignó.

– Sólo tocó mi chaqueta – dije –. No es para tanto.

– ¡Sí, sí es para tanto, Kayla! – me espetó mi cuñada, mientras dejaba a la bebé en su cuna –. No quiero que mi hija tenga ningún contacto con cualquier cosa relacionada al ejército.

– ¿Y eso me incluye a mí? – pregunté, cada vez más incrédula y enojada. Aunque habíamos empezado el día relativamente bien, las peleas siempre parecían hallar una forma de surgir y arruinarlo.

Gwen se volteó y me fulminó con la mirada. Yo se lo devolví, pero no estaba preparada para lo que me dijo a continuación:

– Te advierto que si te atreves a contarle, o peor aún, inculcarle a mi hija tu afición por la milicia y ese maldito mundo exterior, lo cual considero suicidio, te prohibiré hablarle, hasta verla. Mírate. Vienes aquí con nosotros, llevando tu uniforme orgullosamente, como una burla, y pretendes acercarte a ella, así sin más – Negó con la cabeza –. No te lo permitiré, Kayla.

Quise golpearla o derrumbarme en el suelo y romper en lágrimas, o las dos cosas. Eso era lo más horrible e insultante que nadie jamás me había dicho en la vida, incluso peor que cuando Levi me llamó idiota suicida, cuando Cedric me tachó de egoísta y cuando Dremain me preguntó si quería entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento para irme con mi padre. No hay palabras para describir cómo me hizo sentir. Era como recibir un golpe con un mazo de hierro en plena cara. Había estado dispuesta a soportar los problemas con mi familia que unirme al ejército me traería, pero esto era demasiado.

Sin embargo, fue precisamente ese último pensamiento lo que me hizo recuperar mi estoicismo y compostura habitual en esas situaciones. No había cedido ante ningún adversario en dos décadas y no iba a hacerlo ahora, costara lo que costara. De modo que mi lado más cínico (oscuro, si lo prefieres más melodramático) surgió para amortiguar el dolor, logré pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa para salirme con la mía, y en vez de llorar me eché a reír.

– Oh, Gwen – dije entre carcajadas falsas y con una sonrisa socarrona –. ¿De verdad crees que puedes cortarme así? Te conozco por tanto tiempo como tú conoces a mi hermano. Eres frívola y francamente estrecha de mente, te importa mucho tu imagen, el qué dirán. Así que dime, ¿cómo se vería, ante cualquier sociedad, una mujer que intenta enajenar a su cuñada sólo porque ésta última es soldado?

– No le agradas a la mitad de Dauper, Kayla – contestó ella, pero ya estaba flaqueando, obviamente intimidada por mi actitud. Bien.

– No tengo que agradarles para que me respeten – dije con tono arrogante, caminando lentamente alrededor de la sala –. Me he forjado una buena reputación a lo largo de los años. ¿Qué hay de la otra mitad, además? Y te olvidas de nuestras respectivas familias. No creo que Mason te deje expulsar a su hermana de sus vidas. Soy importante para él, ¿sabes?

– ¡No tanto como yo y nuestra hija! – gritó, pero su voz estaba llena de miedo, ella incluso estaba retrocediendo. Justo como yo quería. Me encogí de hombros.

– Di lo que quieras, Mason nunca lo aprobaría. Incluso si lo hiciera, cosa que dudo, aún quedan Jules, Cedric y Finn. Créelo o no, pero son bastante protectores conmigo. Sin contar a mi madre y tus padres, por supuesto. ¿Qué pensarían de ti? En resumen, no puedes cortarme de tu vida aunque quieras, y si me sigues guardando rencor por lo de hace ocho años, te aguantas. ¿Crees que tú me agradas? El sentimiento es mutuo, pero desgraciadamente, mi hermano nos obligó a las dos a soportarnos la una a la otra cuando se casó contigo. Por cierto, más te vale que realmente lo ames, porque si no, todo esto no valdrá un comino, por no decir una palabrota. Volviendo al punto original, cada vez que me den un descanso vendré a ver a Helga y le contaré todo acerca de cualquier cosa que me pregunte, te guste o no. ¿Quedó claro?

Gwen asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Era irónico pensar que yo había estado a punto de hacer lo mismo hacía apenas unos minutos. Ahora quería vengarme. Quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo sentí. Como de costumbre, mi agilidad mental no me decepcionó.

– Sabes, en esta situación nunca tuviste oportunidad de ganar. Primero, nunca conseguirías prohibirme ver a Helga, y segundo, quedarías mal con todos los demás. En cualquier caso, tenías las de perder – Tomé aliento –. Y todavía las tienes, porque se lo contaré a mi familia, por ahora. Si intentas cambiar la historia, lo sabré y me aseguraré de que todo el pueblo lo sepa. Incluso lo poco de cerebro que tienes debería haber bastado como para pensar en eso desde el principio – dije sin mentir.

Estaba por salir cuando Gwen se aferró a mi hombro, temblando.

– Kayla – rogó –, por favor…

Me reí en su cara. Claro, ahora yo era la mala.

– ¿Tú me amenazaste primero y luego te rebajas a suplicar para mantener tu maldita buena imagen? – reí con sorna –. No sé si llamarlo hipocresía, ironía o simplemente estupidez.

Dicho esto, salí y le conté a mi madre y a Jules un breve resumen sin adjetivos de lo que había pasado. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra, pero nos miraron a ambas, perplejos.

– Asumo que ya no me necesitan. Y ya debería irme – dije fríamente, echando un vistazo al reloj tras unos segundos tensos.

* * *

Me despedí rápidamente y sin mucha calidez, me monté en el caballo y me fui. No derramé una sola lágrima durante todo el camino. No podía pensar en nada. En esta discusión, mi lado insensible y desalmado se había apoderado por completo de mí, y me costó recobrarme a mí misma.

Al llegar, en un principio me dirigí a la enfermería, ya que Samantha todavía estaría allí por una semana más; sin duda alguna Breck y Will estarían allí con ella, a lo mejor también Maia, Bess, Judson y Terry. Sin embargo, en el camino me paré en seco cuando la realidad cayó sobre mí abruptamente: nunca en mi vida había sido tan cruel con alguien. Supe que no podía contárselo ni siquiera a ellos, no sabría cómo explicarlo o justificarme.

Me quedé en blanco de nuevo, y de alguna forma mi subconsciente me condujo al patio de técnicas marciales, donde podría estar en paz. Me derrumbé y me permití llorar, incluso sollozar como una niña, no sólo por lo que Gwen me había dicho, sino por lo que yo había hecho ante ello. Me había perdido a mí misma en mi afán de vengarme y salirme con la mía. Desesperada y furiosa, golpeé un maniquí de práctica repetidas veces, sin dejar de llorar y sin levantarme del suelo, sintiéndome totalmente impotente.

– Hasta donde sé, ésa no es ninguna táctica, Kayla Nakamura – Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz fría y cortante que sólo podía pertenecer a una persona en este mundo: Levi.

Me mordí el labio. Lo último que quería en ese momento, aparte de confrontar a mi familia, era otra discusión. Tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas, y me apresuré en secarlas con mi manga y detenerlas como fuera lo antes posible. No me gustaba llorar delante de nadie, y que Levi me encontrara así me avergonzaba terriblemente.

– No estoy de humor para una pelea – dije sin voltear.

– El hecho de que estés golpeando un maniquí mientras lloriqueas sugiere lo contrario.

– Sólo quiero golpear algo inanimado que no sienta nada, Levi, no a una persona real – contesté, mientras me ponía de pie, le plantaba cara y me esforzaba en recuperar mi dignidad –. ¿Y tú por qué viniste?

– Estaba pasando por aquí y escuché tu gimoteo.

– ¿Viniste a consolarme? – dije, escéptica y algo molesta. Levi ya no me trataba mal, pero dudaba mucho que alguien como él pudiera hacer algo así. Como mucho, podía esperar que fuera neutral conmigo.

– Te lo dejo a tu criterio de cómo definas consolar. Sólo me interesa la razón. Nadie gimotea así por nada.

– Y a mí me interesa la razón por la cual eres así, pero me he resignado a ignorarlo. Esta vez no hemos hecho ninguna clase de trato. ¿Por qué debería decírtelo a ti?

– Porque estás desesperada por decírselo a alguien – Eso sí que me tomó por sorpresa –. Asumo que ni siquiera se lo has dicho a tus amigos, porque si lo supieran, ellos serían los que te consolaran. Eso es lo que te está destruyendo por dentro. Adelante, suéltalo. He oído toda clase de confesiones, la tuya entre ellas. Una vez tú admitiste odiarme. No puede ser de tal magnitud.

Me quedé desconcertada ante esa afirmación. Por unos momentos en los que me quedé sin palabras, pensé en pegarle o decirle algo; sin embargo (aparte de no tener fuerzas ni ganas para ninguna de las dos cosas) descubrí que era cierto.

– Para una persona que apenas demuestra alguna emoción, pareces saber analizarlas bien – dije sorprendida.

– No me sobreestimes, Kayla Nakamura. Era una conclusión obvia.

Consideré seriamente la opción de contárselo. En el transcurso de esas semanas, me había vuelto amiga de Hanji, y según ella, Levi era sincero y sabía guardar secretos; y al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podría causar?

– Mi cuñada quiere prohibirme ver a mi sobrina – solté tras tomar aliento –. Fui a visitar mi pueblo por el nacimiento de la primera hija de mi hermano mayor, y la infeliz me espetó que no me quiere cerca de su niña sólo por ser parte del ejército.

Silencio por unos segundos. Levi apenas hizo alguna expresión, pero se notaba que estaba interesado. Continué:

– Así que yo traté de devolvérselo, y en mi intento de ganar me perdí a mí misma. La amenacé con hacerla quedar mal con todo el mundo en Dauper, sabiendo que es el mayor miedo de Gwen, y de una forma realmente cruel. Como tú en un mal día, supongo. La presioné hasta hacerla suplicar, y eso es lo que quería. Ésa es la famosa maldita razón. ¿Es suficiente motivo para llorar?

Breve silencio de nuevo. Contemplé esos gélidos ojos grises, clavados en los míos. No era la primera ocasión, pero me parecían extraordinarios, aunque no sabía si en el buen o en el mal sentido.

– ¿Odias a tu cuñada? – preguntó Levi, al igual que cuando le conté sobre mis hermanos. Sin embargo, esta vez la respuesta no fue tan inmediata ni tan segura.

– Tú ganas, Levi – admití riendo sarcásticamente. Suspiré –. Sí, la odio. Al menos desde hoy, porque antes sólo no me caía bien.

– No odias a tus hermanos, pero a ella sí – observó Levi.

– Para aclarar algo, no los odio a ellos porque puedo pensar en buenos momentos con ellos, en los cuales me demostraron que me querían, y yo a ellos. Pero sólo tengo malos recuerdos con Gwen, neutrales a lo mucho. A ella no le debo nada, excepto una especie de hermana a la que detesto y una sobrina de la cual quiere alejarme. Sólo la tolero a medias porque, por algún motivo fuera de mi entendimiento, mi hermano parece ser feliz con ella. La única ocasión en la que nos llevamos casi bien fue en su boda, y fue porque yo le había prometido a mi madre que no armaría ninguna pelea ese día. Antes de los eventos de hoy, sólo no nos caíamos bien. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, estoy segura de que ella ya me odiaba desde hace ocho años.

– ¿Cuando murió tu padre?

– Sí – asentí, sorprendida de que lo recordara. Bueno, tenía sentido, mi padre había sido un hombre memorable –. Yo tenía doce años y ella quince. Hacía una semana habíamos recibido las malas noticias y yo solía cazar y pasear en el bosque para distraerme, y a esa estúpida se le ocurrió que era una buena idea ir a molestarme, aun cuando lo sabía, siendo la novia de Mason. Podrás imaginar que no reaccioné precisamente bien – Me mordí el labio de nuevo –. Me enfurecí tanto que la agarré por el pelo y la estrellé de cara contra un árbol, dejándola con una cicatriz en la boca de por vida. Gwen es bastante vanidosa con su apariencia, así que ella tampoco se lo tomó muy bien. Nunca me perdonó por haberle "arruinado" su lindo rostro – Tomé aliento –. Hasta hoy, siempre había lamentado haberme dejado llevar por la rabia en ese momento. Ahora francamente creo que se lo merecía, y si por mí fuera, en este mismo instante le aplastaría la cara contra una pared de ladrillos para que ella sintiera la mitad de lo que yo sentí – Me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y pensando y casi me puse a llorar otra vez – ¡Maldición! – grité asestándole un golpe al maniquí, furiosa y asqueada conmigo misma –. ¿Por qué mi cuñada me obliga a convertirme en esto?

– A veces, para poder derrotar a un monstruo, tienes que dejar de lado tu propia humanidad – dijo Levi, fría pero serenamente, sin flaquear en absoluto ante mi estado emocional.

Esa afirmación fue mi mayor sorpresa de todo el día, más aún que el asunto con Gwen. Levanté la vista hacia su rostro, sin importarme los restos del llanto. Levi prosiguió, impasible:

– No puedo creer que te tomara tantos años darte cuenta de eso, Kayla Nakamura. Si tu vida ha sido así, tú más que nadie deberías haberlo aprendido hace tiempo. No es algo de lo que arrepentirse. Tenías que ponerte a su altura para vencerla. Apostaría que casi todo el mundo lo ha hecho alguna vez, aunque sea sin darse cuenta, excepto esos insoportables a quienes les gusta ser mártires y lamebotas. Y tú eres cualquier cosa menos una víctima, porque tú te defiendes. Así que déjame decirte que en realidad no tienes motivo para llorar.

Sus palabras, aunque rudas, eran ciertamente reconfortantes. Además, me hicieron darme cuenta de algo.

– Mi padre me lo dijo una vez – murmuré, sonriendo mientras caía en la cuenta.

– Nunca se lo dije a él – aclaró Levi, arqueando una ceja. Estaba asombrado.

– De niña, todo el mundo en mi pueblo se burlaba de mí por mi sueño de libertad. Un día, cuando mi padre vino a visitarnos en sus días libres y se enteró, me abrazó y me dijo: "Las personas pueden ser bastardos, Kayla, tanto ellos como tú y como yo, por diferentes motivos. Yo mismo he hecho cosas de las que no me enorgullezco. Es una característica básica de la condición humana, y no nos queda más que aceptarlo".

– Entonces Brandon Nakamura lo sabía – concluyó el tercer comandante.

– Sólo que en otras palabras, sí – dije –. Es una de las muchas cosas de la vida que me enseñó. Algunas, como ésa, eran duras, pero no me puedo quejar. De hecho, le agradezco por habérmelo dicho – suspiré mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la puerta –. Y ahora te agradezco a ti, porque respecto a tu pregunta, yo defino consolar como hacer sentir mejor a alguien, y sí me hiciste sentir mejor, incluso si no era tu objetivo – Sonreí ligeramente –. Gracias. De verdad.

– De nada, supongo – dijo Levi ásperamente, y se fue por su propia dirección, mientras yo me dirigía a la enfermería a reunirme con mis amigos, sintiendo que me había quitado un gran peso de encima. Pude confesarles cada detalle a Samantha, Breck, Will, Maia, Bess, Terry y Judson, quienes me levantaron el ánimo.

Odié reconocerlo, pero no hubiera podido hacerlo de no ser por Levi. Al parecer, él era capaz de consolar, a su manera. Pero no fue hasta mi tercera misión, un mes después de ese incidente, que noté algo verdaderamente extraordinario en el interior del mejor soldado de la humanidad.

* * *

 **Este capítulo lo escribí unos días que tuve un ataque de inspiración y no dormí casi nada por terminar de escribirlo. Espero que haya valido la pena :D Dependiendo de cómo esté el cole, estaré colgando el siguiente capítulo en máximo dos semanas. Recuerden, los reviews me alientan a actualizar.**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ya saben la rutina.

 **Otro pésimo día en el cole, llena de trabajos que debería estar haciendo en este mismo momento… T-T… Pero ya qué, por fin llegué a "Mikasa" – sin duda alguna podrán captar esta bromita que sólo los fans de Shingeki no Kyojin que hablamos español podríamos entender ;) – y como los reviews del último capítulo me animaron un montón, decidí priorizarlos a ustedes y hacer al menos una cosa bien hoy: colgar el 7mo capítulo que les debía. Disfruten :D**

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 7**

Ese día, Samantha (ya recuperada), Breck, Will, Maia, Judson y yo fuimos asignados al equipo de Darius Baer-Varbrun – seríamos miembros oficiales de un equipo cuando tuviéramos medio año de experiencia, y de acuerdo a nuestras habilidades e historial, a lo mejor después ingresaríamos a uno de los escuadrones de élite, como los de Levi, Mike y Hanji; suponiendo que siguiéramos vivos, lo cual ya era un buen punto a favor. Darius era muy inteligente, más serio que Dita Ness y un poco más estricto, pero de todas formas nos caía bien. Esperaba estar con alguno de los dos cuando me asignaran permanentemente a un equipo.

Esta vez no se libró una sangrienta batalla campal como en la última misión, sino que fuimos encontrándonos con titanes solitarios o en grupos pequeños. Aun así, tuvimos nuestras bajas. Mis amigos lograron escapar con vida, aunque no sin algunas lesiones: Terry se torció la muñeca por sostener mal su sable izquierdo al matar a un titán, Breck se hizo un corte en la frente con la rama de un árbol, y Bess quedó gravemente herida cuando la mano de un titán de cuatro metros la golpeó y la estrelló contra el piso.

Más tarde, Maia se encargó de tratar las heridas de todo nuestro equipo. Era una sanadora bastante habilidosa, por lo cual ella había decidido que cuando se retirara del combate, trabajaría como enfermera de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Todos la considerábamos una sabia decisión. Quizás nosotros también lo hiciéramos.

Por horas volé por el aire, pendiente de mis amigos y enemigos, tratando por todos los medios posibles de mantener la calma y esquivando o acabando (de ser posible) con los titanes en mi camino, hasta que noté que mi armamento ya tenía poco gas. Acto seguido, utilicé lo que aún tenía para regresar donde habíamos puesto las carretas de reabastecimiento. Una de las causas de la muerte más comunes en la Legión de Reconocimiento es perder la movilidad al quedarse sin gas. Miles han muerto así, y yo no quería incluirme.

Aterricé cerca de una carreta y estaba corriendo hacia ella cuando vi a dos soldados en el suelo. Uno yacía en el suelo, evidentemente herido, y el otro estaba arrodillado junto a él. No era un espectáculo fuera de lo común entre nosotros, yo había hecho lo mismo con Samantha, Will, Molly, Jesse y Rover cuando se lastimaron en las dos expediciones anteriores – y estos tres últimos murieron de sus heridas. Pero al pasar cerca de ellos vi algo que me hizo olvidar todo a mi alrededor: la figura agachada era nada más y nada menos que Levi.

Para ese momento, después de todos esos encuentros, Levi ya había adquirido algún tipo de significado para mí; se podría decir que éramos algo así como amigos, y no puedo negar que tenía curiosidad por descubrir su verdadera persona.

Me detuve en seco a unos seis metros de ellos, olvidando lo que había venido a hacer. Aun a esa distancia, podía verlos y oírlos con claridad, y reconocí al soldado herido. Se llamaba Erik Morzinger y había sido miembro del escuadrón de Levi durante los últimos cuatro años. Según Hanji, aunque Levi no lo demostrara, sí se preocupaba por sus subordinados, incluso había llegado a tomarles cariño, sobre todo a los integrantes más antiguos como Erik. Yo ya había comprobado que el mejor soldado de la humanidad no era en absoluto como lo había juzgado al principio, pero todavía me costaba creer que hubiera emociones allí dentro. Esas cosas sencillamente no encajaban con su actitud.

Pero en ese instante, esa suposición se desbarató por completo. Aunque su rostro permanecía relativamente inexpresivo, me pareció que toda esa máscara de dureza e insensibilidad se desvanecía, y sus ojos grises reflejaban algo de lo cual yo lo creía incapaz: afecto y dolor.

– Sé honesto conmigo – jadeó Erik con dificultad. Tenía el cuerpo destrozado y le costaba hablar –. ¿Fui útil para la humanidad… o mi muerte no tendrá ningún sentido?

El tercer comandante le tomó la mano empapada de sangre. Todo el mundo sabía que Levi odiaba ensuciarse, pero esta vez no dudó en cogerla ni hizo la más mínima señal de asco ante ello.

– Has hecho más que suficiente por la humanidad, Erik – respondió Levi. Su voz ahora era un poco más suave y con leves trazos de dolor –. Y lo seguirás haciendo. Tu espíritu permanecerá conmigo y me dará valor para continuar. Tu muerte será cualquier cosa menos en vano. Es una promesa.

Erik intentó articular algo, inútilmente. Sus ojos dejaron de ver y su mano se quedó inerte en la de su líder. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad cerró los ojos por unos segundos, luego cerró los de su subordinado por respeto y soltó su mano. Permaneció arrodillado por unos momentos más e hizo el saludo de la milicia ante él: una mano sobre su corazón, lo cual significaba ofrecer el corazón a la humanidad.

Se levantó y reparó en mi presencia, y me di cuenta de que había estado observando la escena como una idiota. No me dijo nada; sólo me dirigió una de sus frías miradas por un instante antes de elevarse por el aire hacia los titanes. Pero ahora algo en él había cambiado. A pesar de que seguía asesinando a todo titán que se le acercara, yo podía notar que ya no era indiferente, incluso auténtica furia; como si quisiera vengar a Erik.

Fue entonces que caí en la cuenta de algo que había ignorado desde el principio: Levi tenía sentimientos. Que no los demostrara era otra cosa muy distinta. Él era realmente un humano. Era vulnerable.

* * *

– ¿Él siempre es así cuando alguien muere bajo su cargo? – le pregunté a Hanji esa misma tarde, después de lograr que atendieran a mis amigos y compañeros heridos.

– Así es – replicó la subcomandante, más seria que de costumbre –. Aunque nunca lo admitirá, le duele perder a alguno de sus subordinados, especialmente un miembro fiel y valeroso como lo fue Erik Morzinger. Él era alguien importante para Levi, y sin duda alguna éste lo habría salvado si hubiera podido.

Pensé en cómo Levi no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, aunque yo había podido notar el indudable afecto allí. ¿Su pasado sombrío lo había hecho ser así? Sin duda alguna todos los líderes odiaban cuando se perdían vidas bajo sus órdenes, pero Levi no había hecho grandes gestos ni dicho cosas demasiado sentimentales. Si yo hubiera estado en la misma situación, probablemente me habría echado a llorar y a disculparme sin parar ante él en sus últimos momentos. Por más que trataba, no podía imaginarme a Levi haciendo algo similar.

– De todas formas, por unos días no sería prudente acercarte o intentar hablar con él, mucho menos de lo de hoy – continuó Hanji, todavía con su semblante serio –. Si ya de por sí no es precisamente amistoso, después de la pérdida de un miembro de su escuadrón, está peor que nunca. Incluso para ti.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunté, confundida.

– Como te dije antes, tú eres una de las pocas personas que es capaz de confrontarlo. La mayoría de la gente huye de él en cuanto ven lo huraño que es, pero tú no. Volviendo al tema, lo mejor en estos momentos es dejarlo solo. A veces es mejor de ese modo.

No insistí, y entonces empezamos a hablar de otras cosas. Pero por muchas horas, hasta que me fui a la cama, no pude quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Levi sosteniendo la mano de su subordinado y consolándolo. Más aún, Hanji me había dicho que a diferencia de muchos, yo podía plantarle cara sin dejarme intimidar por su frialdad, franqueza y hosquedad. ¿Significaba que realmente podía acercarme a él? ¿Que yo era, de alguna manera, "especial"?

De acuerdo, ahora sí que Levi había llamado mi atención definitivamente. Ya hacía mucho tiempo había descartado del todo la posibilidad de que estuviera "interesado" en mí, al menos en ese sentido. Nunca nadie se había enamorado de mí y estaba convencida de que nadie jamás lo haría. Yo podía hacer amigos y agradarle a la gente, pero nada más allá de eso.

En el caso de Levi, lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar era a conocerlo y a ser algo así como una amiga para él, ya que ambos nos tolerábamos el uno al otro. Por una vez, lo había visto vulnerable, y había comprobado que podía sentir. Y por alguna razón, quería descubrir su verdadera persona. Quería ver qué había más allá de su apariencia estoica, insensible e inexpresiva, porque ahora sabía que cualquiera que fuera su pasado, no lo había vuelto inhumano, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba consciente de que no podía esperar gran cosa, pero también segura que valía la pena tratar.

Más de lo que creía, de hecho.

* * *

La tarde siguiente, estaba caminando por los balcones del castillo, pensando en estos asuntos, en mis compañeros caídos y en mis amigos que se encontraban en la enfermería, cuando de repente miré hacia adelante y vi que los pensamientos que invadían mi mente desde ayer se habían vuelto realidad. Sentado en una banca, con la vista fija en el atardecer y una taza de té en la mano, el mismísimo Levi. Al parecer, yo tenía un don para cruzarme precisamente con él.

Por un instante, pensé en dar media vuelta e irme, pues según Hanji, acercarse a él en estos días era meterse a la boca del lobo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su advertencia, decidí arriesgarme. Intuía que aún estaba pensando en la muerte de Erik Morzinger, y podía notar que lo estaba agobiando; y sí, él podía sentir eso. Levi ya me había consolado una vez que yo me sentía así. Ahora era mi turno de devolverle el favor, o al menos intentarlo. Aunque me mandara al diablo.

– Si vienes a decirme lo mucho que lo sientes, lárgate, Kayla Nakamura – Levi se me adelantó, con un tono más abrasivo de lo normal. Al parecer ya había notado mi presencia –. No me interesa oír disculpas vacías.

Por enésima vez me llamaba por mi nombre completo. ¿Qué demonios le costaba decirme simplemente Kayla, como todo el mundo hacía? Bueno, había asuntos más importantes que atender en ese momento, así que resolví dejarlo para otro día.

– Sólo pasaba por aquí, Levi, y no voy a decir "lo siento" – contesté con voz neutral pero firme. Él no volteó para mirarme.

– Es lo que la mayoría de la gente hace.

– Pero ni tú ni yo somos como la mayoría de la gente, ¿o sí? – respondí –. Si me disculpara contigo por Erik Morzinger, no sería sincera. Yo no lo conocía, y por lo tanto no puedo extrañarlo ni lamentar su muerte. Personalmente, no me gusta que las personas que no conocían a mi padre me digan "lo siento" cuando se enteran de su muerte, porque no son honestos al decirlo, y por lo tanto yo tampoco me disculpo si no conozco a quien murió. Como tú mismo dijiste, son disculpas vacías. ¿Tú lo harías?

– No – dijo tras una larga pausa y un sorbo de té –. Y para tu información, si crees que ayer viste algo único o extraordinario, te equivocas.

– Claro que no lo era – declaré, preparada para hablarle de una de mis mayores creencias –, porque era sólo afecto. Una vez me dijiste que para poder derrotar a un monstruo, tenemos que dejar de lado nuestra propia humanidad.

– Y lo hacemos – replicó el tercer comandante secamente. Tenía la mirada perdida en la lejanía, y supe que estaba intentando ocultar cómo le afectaba en verdad la pérdida de su subordinado –. Mira a tu alrededor, Kayla Nakamura. Sin sacrificios, no podemos lograr nada. Erik Morzinger era consciente de ese hecho, al igual que todos aquí. Excepto tú, aparentemente.

– Claro que lo sé. Ya he perdido a muchos amigos y compañeros. Pero lo que quería decir es que el amor es la característica más básica, predominante y primitiva de la humanidad, Levi. Las más grandes proezas se hacen por amor. Mi padre dio su vida por sus compañeros, yo conseguí una herida en el abdomen por salvar a mi mejor amiga – me llevé una mano a la cicatriz que tenía en el estómago desde mi segunda expedición –, y tú hiciste que Erik se fuera en paz. Sabes que no puedes salvarlos a todos, pero aun así te duele. Está en nuestra naturaleza, y no es posible para nadie hacer eso de lado, ni siquiera para ti. Puedes ignorarlo, pero no puedes dejar de amar.

Levi arqueó una ceja. De repente abrió su mano izquierda, la cual había tenido cerrada y apoyada en su regazo hasta ahora, y vi lo que tenía allí: una insignia de las capas de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Entonces…

– Es la de Erik, ¿verdad? – dije tras varios segundos contemplándola.

– Es la prueba de que vivió – contestó –. Al menos para mí.

Sucedía de nuevo: podía ver sentimientos allí dentro. Y no quería conformarme con sólo un fugaz vistazo.

– No está muerto, Levi – murmuré en mi tono reflexivo –. Mi padre decía que una persona no muere realmente hasta que todos la olvidan. Por eso ni tú ni yo conocemos a alguien que esté muerto del todo.

Ahora sí me miró. Directo a los ojos. Yo ya no lo temía. Luego se volvió hacia el horizonte nuevamente, y por un par de minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Observé su rostro inmutable e inexpresivo, iluminado por la luz del sol poniente, y aunque no había cambiado nada desde que lo conocí, ahora sabía que había emociones debajo. Parecía igual y totalmente diferente al mismo tiempo. Quizá, por primera vez, veía al verdadero Levi.

– ¡Kayla! ¡Te estábamos buscando! – Una voz alegre y conocida me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Era Will, quien como siempre, venía acompañado de Breck.

– Sí, lo siento. Perdí la noción del tiempo – me disculpé mientras me levantaba.

– No te preocupes, es sólo que te habías ido por un buen rato y nos preguntábamos dónde estabas, sobre todo Bess y Terry – me tranquilizó Breck, recordándome que dos de mis amigos seguían en la enfermería por sus heridas del día anterior. Ambos le dieron los buenos días a Levi cuando vieron que estaba sentado a mi lado, y éste les respondió el saludo con su habitual tono seco que usaba con todo el mundo, sin mirarlos. No se despidió de mí y yo tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Le dije "Nos vemos" – bastante acertado, considerando todas las veces en las que nos habíamos encontrado – y me fui con mis amigos.

– Oye, Kayla – dijo Will con una sonrisa burlona unos minutos más tarde, en el camino a la enfermería, donde estarían los heridos y por lo tanto el resto de nuestros amigos –, dinos la verdad… ¿qué hay entre ti y Levi?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? – respondí, sorprendida.

– Vamos, amiga mía. Hablaste con él cuando te salvó la vida, luego al día siguiente para disculparte, y nos contaste que entrenaron juntos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y que conversaste con él después de lo de Gwen; sin embargo, tengo el presentimiento de que no nos dijiste todos los detalles, ¿o sí? – dijo con picardía.

– Chicos, ustedes y Samantha saben mejor que nadie que no soy de esas cosas, si es eso a lo que se refieren – contestó lo más calmadamente posible, aunque sentí que me sonrojaba (¿qué demonios significaba eso?) –. Sí, hemos hablado y me agrada su compañía hasta cierto punto, pero eso es todo. Nosotros somos la prueba viviente de que los hombres y las mujeres pueden ser sólo amigos, por no mencionar que yo no soy la clase de chica que les gusta a todos.

– Kayla, Trevor fue un completo idiota al echar a perder su oportunidad con una chica como tú – dijo Breck, dándome un empujón amistoso –. No dejes que eso te afecte. Ya encontrarás a alguien. Además, me gustaría tener un cuñado. Siempre que te trate bien, claro.

Breck era hijo único, por lo cual siempre se quejaba de no tener hermanos, y yo solía bromear diciendo que con gusto le daría uno de los míos (aunque no lo decía en serio, por supuesto; por complicados que fueran, no podía imaginar una vida sin Mason, Jules, Cedric y Finn). Por eso él a menudo se refería a mí, Samantha y Will como los hermanos que nunca tuvo. En mi opinión, Breck habría sido – y era – un muy buen hermano, ya que era muy protector y no perdonaba a quienes les hacían daño a sus seres queridos: estuvo a punto de pegarle una paliza a Trevor por herir mis sentimientos (yo misma tuve que convencerlo de que no era necesario, pues no podía obligarlo a enamorarse de mí) y al ex novio de Samantha por dejarla plantada, y se puso furioso cuando se enteró de lo que Gwen me dijo.

– Bien, par de listillos, pero no esperen nada – repliqué, medio en broma y medio en serio. Ellos se rieron y asintieron.

Todos nos equivocamos de vez en cuando, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

 **Seguramente ya sacaron alguna conclusión de esa última parte ;) En fin, recuerden que los reviews me alientan a actualizar más rápido y ¡mil gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón a todos los lectores! Si el cole no nos explota la próxima semana, entonces el siguiente capítulo estará colgado como máximo el viernes 17.**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama, este manga/anime no me pertenece, bla bla bla.

 **OK, OK, sé que les debo una disculpa por colgarlo hoy pero tan tarde, pero créanme que hoy tuve un laaaaaaaargo día. Pero ¡por fin estamos de vacaciones por Fiestas Patrias aquí en el Perú! Somos libres, seámoslo siempre, o al menos hasta agosto ;) Así que tengo que colgar el 8vo capítulo hoy sí o sí para celebrar :D Espero que les guste.**

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 8**

Después de ese encuentro, Levi acabó por volverse parte de mi mundo cotidiano. Era como si hubiéramos hecho un pacto no declarado de convivencia. Y era un trato cómodo: él podía ser tan abrasivo y brusco como quisiera y yo nunca saldría corriendo, porque no me dejaba amedrentar por su actitud, y viceversa, cuando yo estaba molesta o sensible por cualquier razón. Al contrario, yo le respondería de una manera similar y tras un rato de frases mordaces, estaríamos en una conversación más o menos normal; a veces teníamos verdaderas batallas verbales y auténticas peleas, pero al final siempre se acababa resolviendo. También entrenábamos juntos con frecuencia, y aunque jamás logré vencerlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo ni superarlo en el uso del equipo de maniobras, me ayudó a practicar y aprender nuevas técnicas. Como ninguno de mis amigos o conocidos ni los de Levi se metían en esas pláticas, fuimos volviéndonos una especie de persona única el uno para el otro, pues nos tolerábamos y podíamos hablar entre nosotros como no lo haríamos con nadie más. Se podría decir que éramos amigos.

Dos meses después de la partida de Erik Morzinger y poco antes de mi cuarta expedición, cuando Samantha, Breck, Will, Maia, Judson y yo habíamos sido asignados oficialmente al equipo de Dita Ness, de nuevo nos dieron unos días de descanso para visitar a nuestras familias. Los primeros días con ellos transcurrieron relativamente bien, a pesar de que las cosas con Gwen estaban más tensas que nunca. Aun así, por un tiempo logré mantener las discusiones a raya, cazar con mis hermanos, jugar con mi sobrina (ya de tres meses de edad) y hablar tranquilamente con mis parientes; hasta que todo se fue a la mierda el último día.

Justo antes de regresar al cuartel, cometí el error de decirles que dentro de dos días saldríamos en una misión al exterior. Mi madre se enojó muchísimo y la reacción de mis hermanos no fue mucho mejor. Mi cuñada, por otro lado, se mantenía apartada de mí, sosteniendo a Helga.

– ¿Quieres decir que ésta bien podría ser la última vez que te veamos con vida? ¿Y nos lo dices así, tan resueltamente? – preguntó casi a gritos.

– Mamá, si pasado mañana muero allí afuera, al menos me gustaría irme sabiendo que pude tener unos buenos últimos momentos con ustedes – contesté, exasperada.

– Entiendo, Kayla, sólo… por favor, no me lo recuerdes – dijo ella, un poco más calmada, pero se veía a todas luces que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. La abracé.

– No quiero pelear más con ustedes. Lo digo en serio. ¿No odian esto? ¿No quieren que pare de una vez? – cuestioné dirigiéndome a toda mi familia.

– ¡Pero tú nos obligas, Kayla! – me espetó Jules –. Siempre nos recuerdas que al igual que papá, estás tirando tu vida por la borda en una rama del ejército inútil cuyos miembros mueren por decenas para nada.

Unos segundos después, Jules cayó al suelo a causa de las múltiples bofetadas y la patada en las costillas que yo le había propinado. Me agaché, lo agarré por el cuello de la camisa, acerqué mi cara a la suya y lo miré a los ojos.

– Jamás, y repito JAMÁS, te atrevas a decir que papá murió en vano – le dije lentamente, enfatizando cada palabra –. Él se sacrificó por su equipo, y de hecho yo conozco a algunos de sus antiguos compañeros, quienes lo recuerdan por eso y por todo lo que aportó a la humanidad. Si yo muero, te aseguro que será por algo que valga la pena. Y en cuanto a inútil, averigua un poco más sobre la Policía Militar.

– ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Los dos! – intervino mi madre, intentando separarnos, como lo había hecho por más de una década y media. Meses más tarde me enteraría de que poco después de que me fuera, ella también lo regañó fuertemente por lo que dijo.

– Quería despedirme de ustedes con un abrazo, y acabo haciéndolo con golpes y otra discusión – dije con una sonrisa irónica tras levantarme. Suspiré –. Lo siento, pero no voy a renunciar.

El abrazo de despedida que les di a todos fue breve. Salí de mi casa y me reuní con mis amigos, quienes en el camino de regreso me contaron que habían tenido más o menos los mismos problemas con sus respectivas familias; Breck incluso había recibido una bofetada de parte de su padre cuando les contó de la próxima expedición. Aunque me sentí mal por él, era reconfortante saber que ellos me entendían. Aun así, me dolía lo que Jules me había dicho. Sabía que en el fondo me querían y por eso trataban de disuadirme, pero eso había sido un golpe demasiado bajo, al igual que cuando Cedric me llamó egoísta. A pesar de que no eran gemelos idénticos, ellos dos eran similares en carácter y en su forma impulsiva de decir las cosas. Y eso les había costado incontables palizas de mi parte a lo largo de los años.

A la mañana siguiente, tuve otro de mis usuales encuentros con Levi. Estaba sentada en el balcón mientras amanecía, intentando pensar en una manera de resolver las cosas con mi familia, cuando el tercer comandante anunció su presencia tan cálidamente como siempre:

– A juzgar por tu maravilloso humor, tuviste problemas con tus parientes por enésima vez.

Ese tipo tenía una franqueza e intuición increíbles. Por suerte, yo también.

– Bravo, Levi. Acertaste a la primera – contesté en el tono sarcástico que usábamos entre los dos tan a menudo.

– No necesito una felicitación, Kayla Nakamura. Cualquiera que te conociera a medias lo sabría con sólo ver tu cara.

– Es una pena que no se pueda decir lo mismo de la tuya – contesté mordazmente. Suspiré y continué –. Si te interesa, ayer otra vez acabé pegándole a uno de mis hermanos, Jules.

– Puedo imaginar que no fue sin razón – infirió mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

– Y que lo digas. Según él, estoy en una rama del ejército que no hace nada útil y todas nuestras bajas son en vano.

– En ese caso, no te culpo por haberlo golpeado – opinó Levi. Vi que sus ojos emitieron un brillo furioso, breve pero intenso. Probablemente esas palabras lo habían indignado tanto o incluso más que a mí –. ¿Tu hermano es imbécil o qué?

– Sólo ignorante – lo defendí, antes de pensarlo un segundo –. Espero. Bueno, yo le he dicho imbécil innumerables veces. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?

– ¿Tú qué crees?

– Que le hubieras pegado aún más fuerte que yo y que le hubieras dicho todo tu arsenal completo de injurias desde la A hasta la Z, conociendo lo educado, bienhablado y amable que eres.

– Mira quién habla.

– Bien, es cierto. Los dos tenemos un carácter de los mil demonios, así que no tengo derecho a criticarte por eso, ni tú a mí. Me disculpo.

– Y respecto a tu suposición, acertaste. No soporto a los que afirman sin saber.

– Yo tampoco. De nuevo, lo siento por haberte prejuzgado – asentí, por un lado recordando a la vieja enfermera que había insultado a Samantha cuando ésta se lastimó y a la que yo había puesto en su lugar, y por otro lado avergonzada al acordarme de que había hecho algo similar con Levi hacía no tanto tiempo.

– Por eso no te soportaba a ti, pero al menos tú te disculpaste, así que deja de martirizarte. Tú misma lo dijiste: borrón y cuenta nueva. Sin rencor.

– Sin rencor – concordé sonriendo, por una vez de acuerdo con él. Hubo una pausa antes de que yo sacara un tema más serio que mis problemas familiares –. Levi, ¿tú tienes fe en que lograremos nuestro objetivo de exterminar a los titanes?

– ¿Acaso estás dudando? Porque la Kayla Nakamura que conozco jamás dudaría de algo como eso. ¿Tu hermano tiene tanta influencia en ti?

– ¿Quién dijo que estoy dudando? Quiero a mi familia, pero siempre defiendo lo que creo – Nos miramos a la cara –. Y creo que todos los seres humanos tenemos un poder, y es el de cambiar el mundo. Para bien o para mal.

Levi alzó una ceja, sorprendiéndome a mí también. Mis filosofías solían asombrar a la gente, pero no creí que impresionarían a alguien como Levi. Continué:

– Todos podemos hacer grandes cosas o marcar una diferencia si nos lo proponemos, tanto tú como yo cualquier persona sobre la faz de la Tierra. Yo no quiero pasar a la otra vida sin tener un impacto en algo durante ésta, aunque sea sólo una simple chica pueblerina convertida en soldado. Cuando tenemos que renunciar a nuestra humanidad, como tú dices, ésas son las únicas cosas que no nos es posible suprimir: el amor, el hecho de que podemos ser bastardos y nuestra capacidad de cambiar el mundo. Eso es lo que yo creo.

Silencio por al menos un minuto. Levi se veía pensativo (para ese punto, de alguna forma yo había aprendido a distinguir hasta las más mínimas señales de emociones o pensamientos en su impasible rostro), y sus ojos grises me parecían más profundos que nunca.

– ¿Eso te lo enseñó tu padre? – preguntó finalmente.

– Me enseñó que está en nuestra naturaleza el amar y el ser bastardos, y yo misma llegué a la conclusión de que cualquiera puede hacer una diferencia – respondí, orgullosa –. Ésos son mis principios. – Tomé aliento – ¿Cuáles son los tuyos? ¿Cuáles son las creencias que defenderías hasta el final, Levi? – pregunté sin poder resistirme.

El mejor soldado de la humanidad me miró fijamente y dijo:

– Que nadie es invencible ni puede tener siempre la razón, y eso me incluye a mí, a nuestros superiores y a los estúpidos políticos de la Muralla Sina. Que toda muerte en batalla debería tener algún sentido, porque si no, la vida de un soldado no valdría un comino. Y que si queremos ganar esta lucha, debemos estar dispuestos a ensuciarnos las manos y arriesgarlo todo. Incluso si perdemos – Hizo una pausa y desvió la vista hacia el panorama en frente de nosotros –. Supongo que eso responde a tus dos preguntas sobre mis ideales y si tengo fe en nosotros mismos, Kayla Nakamura.

Nunca olvidaré esas palabras, y sobre tono el tono en el que las pronunció: reflexivo, totalmente sincero y a la vez firme y convencido. A partir de ese día, empecé a admirar a Levi no sólo por su habilidad, su fuerza y su agilidad mental, sino también por sus conocimientos y su sabiduría. Esa misma noche, me sorprendí al descubrirme a mí misma pensando en Levi en lugar de la misión en la que saldríamos al día siguiente. Era realmente una persona profunda.

Y pensar que hacía unos meses lo había tomado por un farsante altanero y egoísta. La primera impresión no es siempre la correcta.

* * *

Realmente, no hay mucho más que contar acerca de los seis meses después de ese encuentro en particular. Mis amigos y yo cumplimos veintiún años, salimos en nuestras cuarta y quinta expediciones (ambas sin grandes novedades ni nada fuera de lo habitual) y mis hermanos Jules y Cedric se casaron con dos chicas llamadas Malva y Lena en una doble boda celebrada en Dauper exactamente un año después de que me uniera a la Legión de Reconocimiento, por lo cual tuve que pedir un día libre. Mis dos nuevas cuñadas no eran exactamente amigas mías, pero al menos me dejaban en paz y por lo tanto yo a ellas, a diferencia de Gwen. Desde esa discusión, las dos procurábamos mantenernos lo más lejos posible la una de la otra, pero a pesar de mis constantes ausencias y la obvia enemistad entre su madre y yo, Helga estaba muy encariñada conmigo y yo la adoraba. A mis ojos, ella era la viva imagen de mi difunta hermanita adoptiva, Gemma, aunque no tenían ningún parentesco.

Y sobre todo, Levi. El maldito soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, quien había acabado por convertirse en uno de mis conocidos más íntimos, con su rostro carente de emociones y su directa, franca y ruda manera de hablar. Pero aun así me gustaba estar y conversar con él. No vale la pena contar todos nuestros encuentros, porque todos eran básicamente lo mismo, sólo que cada vez iba descubriendo más cosas sobre él y viceversa. Bueno, él seguía sin decir una palabra sobre su pasado y yo tampoco revelaba del todo el mío; no le había hablado en absoluto de Gemma (los únicos que sabían sobre ella eran mi familia, Samantha, Breck y Will), y sólo una vez había mencionado vagamente a mi amor no correspondido, Trevor, pero puedo decir que había llegado a conocerlo bien.

Supongo que uno de los más notables fue el que tuvimos casi un año después de nuestra primera conversación, el día después de la boda. Justamente ese gran acontecimiento, el matrimonio de mis tres hermanos mayores, me dejó pensando en mi propio futuro. A decir verdad, yo evitaba pensar en eso lo máximo posible. En la vida que había elegido, no tenía mucho sentido trazar planes cuando la posibilidad de morir siempre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Aun así, esta vez no pude evitarlo.

– ¿Alguna vez piensas en el futuro? – le pregunté a Levi el día que regresé.

– No – contestó secamente –. ¿Por qué de repente lo preguntas?

– Mis hermanos Jules y Cedric se casaron ayer – confesé, mordiéndome el labio –, e incluso mi hermano menor Finn tiene una novia llamada Elia, con la que sospecho que se acabará casando. Muchas veces ellos se han burlado (y se siguen burlando) de mí porque yo nunca he tenido novio.

– ¿Y eso qué demonios tiene que ver? El resto no es difícil de adivinar: ellos te fastidiaban y tú se lo devolvías. ¿Cuál es el gran problema con eso?

– En eso acertaste – dije con una sonrisa irónica que al poco rato se borró –, pero no del todo. Tampoco puedo decirles gran cosa respecto a ese tema, porque… tres de ellos ya están casados, el otro posiblemente lo estará en un par de años, y el mayor ya ha iniciado una familia. Es decir, ellos ya tienen un futuro definido, pero yo… no soy capaz de verme a mí misma en diez años. Si sigo viva, para empezar.

– Para mejor, Kayla Nakamura. En la Legión de Reconocimiento, perder la vida en una misión es un gaje del oficio. No puedes hacerte muchas ilusiones ni elaborar grandes planes, porque es probable que no vivas para cumplirlo.

– Al menos puedo permitirme tener esperanza, ¿no? Desde niña, mi más grande sueño fue salir de las murallas y ser auténticamente libre. Tengo esperanza de ver al mundo libre de titanes, al igual que tú.

– Sólo si estamos totalmente dispuestos a afrontar los riesgos y las pérdidas y confiar en otros – replicó –. Y por desgracia, muchos miembros no pueden.

– ¿Consideras que yo sea una de ellos? –dije, reflexiva pero también esperanzada.

– Aún no eres del todo capaz de entender y aceptar el peligro y los sacrificios que son necesarios, pero probablemente terminarás por hacerlo. Varios lo hacen.

– Eso incluye a todos los líderes, ¿verdad?

– Ahora eres tú la que acierta, Kayla Nakamura. Los líderes verdaderamente capaces de ello son los únicos que pueden conseguir la victoria. Son ellos en quienes podemos tener fe ciega.

– ¿En quiénes confiarías el futuro de la humanidad, Levi?

– Aunque no me guste admitirlo, en el líder supremo con cejas de oruga, la cuatrojos chiflada y el gigante con nariz de perro. Quién diría que el destino de todos nosotros estaría en las manos de un grupo de excéntricos, ¿no?

No era difícil adivinar a quiénes se refería: Irvin Smith, Hanji Zoe y Mike Zakarius. Solté una carcajada, una risa sincera por el simple hecho de que había oído algo gracioso. Era la primera vez que estaba con Levi y reía de alegría y no con sorna. Me quedé atónita ante ese hecho. ¿Levi me había hecho reír, y no con sarcasmo? ¿Él, el tipo más serio (y a veces un poco sombrío) que había conocido en mi vida, que siempre tenía una cara de aburrimiento absoluto y nunca sonreía? La única conclusión posible era que el mundo estaba de cabeza. Bueno, lo había estado por más de un siglo, desde la repentina e irracionalmente irracional aparición de los estúpidos titanes; pero esto era extraño incluso para el mundo donde vivíamos.

Sin embargo, era extraño en el buen sentido. Cuando me recuperé un poco del ataque de risa y levanté la vista hacia él de nuevo, por una fracción de segundo creí ver una ligera curvatura hacia arriba en sus labios. Casi imperceptible, pero podría jurar que la vi. ¡¿Estaba sonriendo?! No era posible, ni siquiera en el sueño más absurdo. De inmediato lo descarté como una ilusión óptica.

– Sí, bueno – dije, todavía riendo un poco –, con frecuencia la gente rara es la que tiene más potencial de cualquier tipo. Como tú. No es un insulto. Al contrario, es un halago. También va para mí misma. Los dos somos un par de ovejas negras, ¿no crees? Y opino que tú también eres de confianza, Levi.

– ¿Te refieres al futuro de la humanidad o a que confiarías en mí en general? ¿Pondrías tu vida en mis manos? – inquirió.

Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí, reflexiva.

– Sí – dije con toda honestidad –. Lo haría.

* * *

 **S** **é que este capítulo no estuvo tan emocionante como otros anteriores, por así decirlo. Pero no se preocupen, les prometo que en el siguiente (que colgaré como máximo el viernes 31) habrá MUCHO más… bueno, ustedes pronto lo sabrán ;) No se olviden que los reviews me dan energía para escribir más rápido.**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama, este manga/anime no me pertenece, bla bla bla.

 **Primero que nada, hoy es el cumple de una fiel lectora y amiga mía, Lolam2, así que empiezo con un ¡feliz cumple! para ella. Y espero que tanto ella como todos los demás lectores les guste y les emocione este capítulo tanto como a mí ;)**

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 9**

Desde ese día, las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron aún más. Me descubrí pensando en Levi cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Más de una vez acabé añorando estar con él, sobre todo después de una discusión con mi familia o una misión donde algún amigo o conocido había muerto. Se convirtió en algo así como un confidente, alguien a quien podía contarle realmente todo porque sabía que él siempre me escucharía. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Levi ya sabía todo acerca de mi personalidad y forma de ser y viceversa (excepto que yo aún no sabía su razón de ser como era, pero en el fondo, no me importaba). Cuando estaba con él me sentía vulnerable en el buen sentido, porque ahora confiaba plena y genuinamente en él, y no era capaz de mentirle aunque se me fuera la vida en ello.

Por otro lado, desde que vislumbré ese atisbo de sonrisa, Levi ya no me parecía el soldado frío, arisco e imperturbable que había visto en mis primeros días. Empecé a verlo cada vez más vulnerable, no tanto en el sentido de la lucha contra los titanes, sino en el aspecto emocional, porque ahora sabía que él era, ante todo, un humano. Y como todo humano, Levi no era invencible en ningún sentido. Cada vez conocía más detalles acerca de él, no precisamente agradables, como su manía por la limpieza, su forma de cocinar (creo que estuve a punto de enfermar del estómago cuando comí algo cocinado por él) y por supuesto su absoluta falta de tacto. Pero a pesar de eso, yo no podía huir de él ni mentirle por más que lo intentara, y él nunca me evitaba ni me rechazaba abiertamente como lo hacía con otros. No sé cómo explicarlo de otra manera: me hacía sentir única, y Levi era único para mí.

Sin embargo, no admití esto para mí misma hasta mi sexta expedición, trece meses después de mi llegada a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Mierda, la maldita sexta expedición. Hasta hoy, no sé si definirla como uno de los mejores o peores días de mi existencia. Eso sí, uno de los más extraordinarios.

Ese día, teníamos una misión en el bosque, el mismo de la primera vez que salimos. A juzgar por lo que pasó esos dos días, los titanes de ese lugar tenían algo en mi contra… y ahora que lo pienso, también a mi favor, aunque me tomaría un tiempo darme cuenta de eso último.

Las primeras horas transcurrieron con relativa normalidad, la rutina a la que ya estábamos acostumbrados. Ya me sentía bastante más confiada y ya había aceptado la posibilidad de mi muerte, aunque por supuesto, rezaba para que no se hiciera realidad y no podía esperar tener más suerte que otros, por lo cual había aprendido a ser más precavida y prudente.

Sin embargo, todo mi progreso durante el año anterior se esfumó cuando vi a un titán de 14 metros acercarse por detrás de Judson y extendiendo la mano para atraparlo, mientras él se encontraba distraído eliminando a otro. No había nadie más cerca de él que yo, y yo me encontraba a varios metros. No lo pensé: grité su nombre para alertarlo y disparé los ganchos de mi equipo en esa dirección para matar al titán.

De nuevo, fue craso error. En mi frenesí por salvar a mi amigo, no había visto otro titán de igual estatura que se aproximaba por la izquierda, cortándome el paso. De todas formas, no creo que me habría importado mucho si lo hubiera sabido; lo único que me importaba era Judson, y siempre fui bastante precipitada en situaciones límite (otra razón por la cual quedé segunda en vez de primera en el entrenamiento).

El caso es que me precipité hacia él sin ninguna prudencia y el otro titán apareció de repente en mi camino. No miento cuando digo que mi cara estuvo a menos de tres metros de la del titán. Pude apreciar de primera mano su apariencia estúpida pero letal y sus terribles dientes, los cuales sin duda alguna habían devorado a muchos otros soldados antes que a mí. Todavía lo recuerdo con una espantosa nitidez.

Me detuve en seco, completamente paralizada por la conmoción y el terror, sin ser capaz de moverme, ni siquiera gritar por ayuda. Otra vez vi mi vida pasar por delante de mis ojos. El único pensamiento coherente que se me pasó por la cabeza fue "Hasta aquí llegué, al menos disfruté de 21 años en este mundo". Pero un instante después, una figura pasó volando a toda velocidad detrás del titán – el cual ya se preparaba para atraparme y la boca se le hacía agua ante la proximidad de su almuerzo – y le asestó un rápido tajo en la nuca que lo hizo caer muerto en el acto. Fue tan veloz que no vi del todo al soldado.

Sin embargo, yo todavía no estaba a salvo, sino todo lo contrario: aquello había sucedido tan rápido que aún no lograba reaccionar y mucho menos razonar que lo más sensato hubiera sido desplazarme a un lado para evitar ser aplastada por un reciente cadáver de titán de 14 metros, los cuales aún son pesados y por lo tanto peligrosos, ya que tardan en evaporarse; una muerte muy poco digna. Sencillamente no pude.

Por más que me duela en el orgullo admitirlo, sólo me quedé allí, suspendida en el aire, como esperando estúpidamente mi fin. En ese momento, oí una palabrota y la misma persona que había matado al titán dio un giro brusco y se lanzó hacia mí a toda velocidad. Se podía notar que estaba utilizando mucho más gas del que normalmente se usa para evitar desperdicios.

Reaccioné demasiado tarde, justo cuando una de las enormes extremidades del titán caía sobre mí, y entonces no pude hacer más que gritar mientras sentía un remesón en todo el cuerpo que me rompió unos cuantos huesos y me desplomaba en picado, con los cables del equipo enredados, lo que me dejaba completamente incapaz de recuperar la estabilidad y evitar la caída.

Fue entonces cuando sentí unos brazos humanos, delgados pero fuertes, que me atraparon por el torso y me estrecharon contra el cuerpo del soldado. Ese acto salvó mi vida justo a tiempo, aunque de todas formas ambos aterrizamos duramente en el suelo. Lo último que vi antes de que todo se volviera negro fue un rostro familiar a pocos centímetros del mío. Una cara usualmente inexpresiva que ahora reflejaba auténtica preocupación y – palabra de honor – cierta desesperación en esos inolvidables ojos grises: Levi.

* * *

Cuando desperté horas más tarde en una cama de un cuarto en la enfermería, la primera sensación que mi cerebro aturdido registró fue dolor en todo mi cuerpo resentido. Ni siquiera podía mover un músculo sin que algo me doliera. Era la primera vez que me lastimaba tan gravemente, y me hizo sentir bastante avergonzada. Sin embargo, apenas abrí un poco los ojos, me recibió un coro con una palabra en común.

– ¡KAYLA! – Las voces aliviadas de mis amigos me perforaron los oídos, lo cuales ya de por sí estaban zumbando, pero no me importó. Al contrario, me hizo sentir mucho mejor saber que estaban allí. Algunos de ellos tenían unas cuantas heridas menores.

– Demonios, Kayla, sí que nos diste un buen susto – dijo Will con tono serio, pero con su característico dejo pícaro y alegre.

– ¡Por favor, nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso! – exclamó Breck. Su alivio de que yo estuviera bien opacaba su ligero enojo conmigo por casi haber muerto.

– Te abrazaría, pero no quiero lastimarte – dijo Samantha mientras sujetaba mi mano, medio sonriendo y medio llorando.

– Al diablo, Sam. Si ya estoy así, un poco más da igual – contesté feliz a pesar del dolor, e inmediatamente ella me abrazó, no sin cuidado. Efectivamente, me hizo doler un poco el torso y los brazos; sin embargo, el abrazo de mi mejor amiga fue más que suficiente compensación.

– Kayla, yo… lo siento. No sabes cuánto – Judson empezó a disculparse –. Si tan sólo hubiera notado a ese maldito titán…

Su mejor amigo, Terry, lo rodeó con el brazo, y Judson dejó escapar una lágrima. Yo odiaba ver cómo sus experiencias recientes lo estaban destrozando. Había estado emocionalmente inestable desde la muerte de su novia, Hazel, en la segunda expedición; a veces se ponía realmente intratable, pero no podíamos culparlo.

– Judson, ya basta – dijo Bess –. Esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, a cualquiera. No fuiste ningún caso especial.

– Lo que importa es que los dos están vivos – puntualizó Maia.

– Deja de torturarte, hombre. Hazel quiere que vivas, y nosotros también. No hay ninguna razón para morir todavía – Terry intentó animarlo.

– No estoy tan mal, en serio. Es preferible a que hubieras muerto. No me arrepiento de nada – dije con sinceridad, esperando consolarlo.

– Tienes casi todas las costillas rotas, una fisura en el antebrazo izquierdo y las dos piernas con esguinces, sin contar los miles de moretones – me informó Maia con su voz de enfermera. Definitivamente, ella tenía ese don. Un segundo después sonrió y Will la rodeó con el brazo –. Pero todos sabíamos que lo lograrías, aunque otros dijeran lo contrario. Eres Kayla Nakamura, después de todo.

– Muchas veces me pregunto si hay algo que no puedas hacer – comentó Samantha, haciéndome sonreír de nuevo.

Entonces recordé lo último que había visto antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Levi me había salvado, por segunda vez. Pero, ¿dónde estaba?

Justo cuando iba a preguntar por él, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y me debatí entre alegrarme o inquietarme. El tercer comandante en persona, tan impasible como siempre. No tenía heridas visibles a excepción de una muñeca vendada. Sin embargo, algo en su actitud y en él en general era diferente ahora.

Por unos segundos, no estuve segura de qué hacer. Mis amigos también estaban sorprendidos de verlo allí, algunos visiblemente intimidados por él, pero no se fueron. Lo cual no supe si agradecer o lamentar.

– Levi – eventualmente conseguí romper el silencio –, sé que fuiste tú quien mató al titán y me quitó del camino, así que gracias. Sé que…

– Eres una idiota suicida, Kayla Nakamura – el mejor soldado de la humanidad interrumpió mis disculpas fría y cortantemente. No obstante, noté auténtico enojo en su voz –. No has cambiado nada en un año. Te dije que tienes que estar dispuesta a hacer sacrificios, y sin embargo cometiste una tontería propia de una novata estúpida. Igual que cuando lo eras.

– ¿¡Cómo la llamaste, maldito…!? – rugió Breck, pero Will lo detuvo y el primero se conformó con maldecir para sus adentros; sabia decisión.

Rechiné los dientes. Así como Levi era capaz de consolarme y calmarme como nadie más podía, a veces también tenía una habilidad única para sacarme de mis casillas. Nunca me había insultado de esa manera delante de mis amigos. Me sentí como un año atrás, cuando me llamó idiota suicida por primera vez: débil, tonta, indefensa, frágil… vulnerable.

Sólo que ahora había una pequeña diferencia: yo ya lo conocía. Había hablado con él de verdad, y había descubierto que él era tan vulnerable como yo y como cualquiera. Sabía que yo podía plantarle cara. Y en un instante dejé de sentirme débil. De hecho, pocas veces me sentía tan determinada. Para demostrarlo, a pesar de mis lesiones me incorporé para adquirir una postura más digna y lo miré a la cara. Estaba dispuesta a callarlo en presencia de soldados de rango inferior.

– No nos insultes a los dos – respondí en mi tono más mordaz, clavándole la mirada. Él me lo devolvió, pero ahora sus ojos fríos, duros y afilados no me amedrentaban en lo más mínimo –. Vi claramente cómo te lanzaste a salvarme. Volaste más rápido que el rayo para apartarme del peligro. Tú también pudiste haberte matado. Y no estuviste dispuesto a aceptar mi muerte.

– Porque no era un sacrificio, Kayla Nakamura. Ibas a morir por nada. Ni siquiera ibas a lograr hacer nada por tu amigo, así que decidí evitar una baja sin sentido.

– En parte, quizá sí, pero creo que los dos sabemos la razón principal, Levi, y es porque te importo. Una vez te dije que confiaba en ti y que arriesgarte por tus seres queridos es una de las características más básicas de la humanidad, y no te atreviste a defraudarme. Porque ya no soy sólo una soldado más para ti.

– Por si no lo sabías, los muertos no pueden defraudarse.

– Pero los vivos sí. Te hubieras decepcionado a ti mismo. Eso te hubiera pesado en la consciencia por el resto de tu vida.

– Igual que todos los soldados que he visto caer. Es algo con lo que aprendes a lidiar, si no quieres acabar sufriendo un colapso mental.

– ¿Entonces por qué no simplemente me dejaste morir? Si para ti es tan fácil superar una pérdida en combate, ¿por qué te esforzaste tanto en salvar mi vida?

– ¿Quién dijo que es fácil? Hasta un niño sabe que no lo es. Pero tampoco es motivo para suicidarte.

– Vi tu cara cuando me salvaste, Levi – dije en tono cínico, buscando hacerlo perder su habitual calma y frialdad –. La recuerdo con claridad cristalina. Estabas preocupado. No puedes mentirme. Te importo, y no lo niego, tú también me importas. Lo que hice por mi amigo, tú lo hiciste por mí y yo lo hubiera hecho por ti. No podemos luchar contra ese impulso de nuestra naturaleza.

– ¿Y qué me dices de quienes lo hacen y se resignan a sacrificar algo para obtener la victoria por el bien mayor?

– ¿Como tú? – terminé por estallar –. Sí, lo has hecho muchas veces, y a decir verdad, admiro tu capacidad para ser menos humano, o al menos aparentar serlo. Sólo explícame, ¿por qué no tuviste esa actitud conmigo?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que no fue así?

– ¡El hecho de que estés aquí y que te hayas arriesgado para salvarme! Sabes que no te tengo miedo, Levi. No me rendiré sin importar lo que me digas.

– ¿Rendirte en qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente y levantando un poco la voz. Eso probablemente significaba que yo lo estaba volviendo loco.

– ¡Que admitas que tienes humanidad, Levi! – contesté a gritos, sin poder contener mi enojo por más tiempo –. Yo he visto que sí la tienes y que sólo la ocultas, por razones más allá de mi comprensión, pero en algunos momentos, incluyendo éste, si no te conociera mejor pensaría lo mismo de ti que antes. ¡Quiero que me demuestres que no me equivoqué al concluir que podías sentir!

Hubo un silencio cargado de una tensión insoportable en el ambiente que me pareció una eternidad. Mis amigos no se atrevían a decir una palabra, ni siquiera Breck y Judson, quienes se habían enfurecido por lo que Levi me había dicho.

– Sí. Me importas, Kayla Nakamura. Y no fue así contigo porque nunca he conocido a una persona tan obstinada e insolente. Tu memoria me habría jodido hasta el fin de los tiempos – El tercer comandante reconoció finalmente antes de irse.

Respiré agotada física y mentalmente, y me derrumbé en la cama con la ayuda de Samantha y Maia, sintiéndome como si acabara de ganar una batalla. Pero descubrí algo más: el hecho de que Levi admitiera que yo era importante para él me hacía sentir extrañamente bien. En otras palabras, especial.

* * *

 ***gritito* OK, debo admitir que éste es uno de los capítulos que más disfruté escribiendo. No se imaginan, lo escribí de golpe en un ataque de inspiración y me desvelé hasta las 2 de la mañana trabajando, pero espero que eso y la espera hayan valido la pena. Si así fue, ¡no se olviden de dejar reviews, se los ruego! El lunes tengo que volver al cole (T-T), así que colgaré el 10mo capítulo ¡en cuanto los profes nos dejen tiempo para parpadear!**

 **Lolam2, feliz cumple de nuevo y espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama, este manga/anime no me pertenece, bla bla bla.

 **En primer lugar, ¡les ruego a todos su perdón por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar! Y también por ahora traerles un capítulo muy muy cortito… pero en serio, debería demandar a mi colegio por explotarnos. Los profes tenían muchas cosas reservadas especialmente para después de vacaciones; es decir, para torturarnos justo cuando creíamos que teníamos un respiro. Pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo (cuando debería estar haciendo tarea, maldita sea), con este capítulo corto que espero que al menos les guste.**

 **Mil gracias a todos los que han reseñado y se han mantenido conmigo a pesar de mis demoras. Y ahora, sin más preámbulos…**

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 10**

– ¡Hijo de…! ¿Cómo se atreve a insultarte de esa manera? – exclamó Breck, furioso. Menos de un minuto después de que Levi se fuera, mi amigo consiguió recuperar el habla y decir todo lo que no le había dicho a la cara al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

– Calma, Breck. Al menos Kayla lo puso en su lugar – Will intentó calmarlo, aunque era difícil incluso para él. Luego se volvió hacia mí –. ¿Él siempre es así?

– ¿Te ha tratado así antes? – preguntó Breck, con todo el aire de un hermano protector. Esos gestos siempre me sacaban una sonrisa. Pero esto era serio.

– Para ser honesta, a veces ha pasado algo similar, y obviamente, yo hago lo mismo y al final acabamos por establecer una especie de "acuerdo pacífico", podría decirse. Sin embargo, nuestras discusiones jamás habían llegado a esta magnitud. Es como… si estuviera realmente enojado conmigo – contesté sin saber bien cómo explicarlo, sorprendida por cómo me sentía. Ya ni siquiera estaba molesta. De hecho, sentía que yo le debía una disculpa por haberle gritado así.

– No niego que tiene razón para estarlo. ¡Lo destrozaste igual que a Dremain en el entrenamiento! – dijo Bess, pero su expresión alegre se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba reflexionando profunda y seriamente.

– No, lo que quiero decir es… cuando me llamó idiota suicida, sonaba casi como un regaño. Como tú antes de que él llegara – le dije a Breck –. Estabas irritado porque yo había arriesgado mi vida, y Levi actuó de una forma similar, sólo que él fue mucho más abrasivo y brusco. En parte fue por eso que supe que se preocupa por mí.

– Por más que se preocupe por ti, no deja de ser un bastardo. Un día de éstos voy a acabar partiéndole esa pétrea cara suya si vuelve a hacer algo parecido – declaró Breck, apretando los puños.

– Amigo mío, si Kayla no pudo vencerlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ninguno de nosotros podría – opinó Will.

– Levi ya se redimió ante ti una vez, ¿verdad? – dijo Samantha, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos color verde azulado. Ella siempre había sido la más dispuesta a perdonar de los cuatro, por lo cual ella me había ayudado mucho después del asunto con Trevor –. Te dijo lo mismo en la primera expedición y tuvieron una discusión, pero luego lo perdonaste, y él también aceptó tus disculpas por haberlo juzgado sin conocerlo. Así que bien podrías perdonarlo ahora, ¿no?

– Claro que sí, pero… se enojó conmigo porque cometí un error que casi me lleva al otro mundo. No mencionó una sola palabra sobre su propia lesión – Recordé las vendas en su muñeca derecha.

– ¿Estás diciendo que lo perdonas? – preguntó Judson, incrédulo. Normalmente me enfurecía después de una riña de esa magnitud y tardaba por lo menos un día en olvidar la injuria contra mi orgullo; y eso con una disculpa.

– A decir verdad, no sé qué pensar – confesé con un suspiro, pasándome una mano (la mano buena) por la trenza medio deshecha.

Mis amigos no hablaron más sobre Levi, y en vez de eso se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas y a bromear para animarme. Sin embargo, una parte de mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en él. ¿Por qué por un momento estaba iracunda ante el insulto y al siguiente lo perdonaba porque entendía que sólo estaba preocupado por mí? ¿Qué clase de influencia tenía Levi sobre mí, y por qué?

Estaba tan confundida por estos sentimientos, que por la noche no podía dormir. Samantha se había quedado a acompañarme y dormía profundamente en un catre a unos metros de mi cama, pero yo no lograba conciliar el sueño a pesar del cansancio y las heridas. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, sabía quién era responsable por eso.

– Maldito seas, Levi – repetí por enésima vez entre dientes alrededor de la medianoche.

– ¿No preferirías decírmelo directamente? – me interrumpió alguien súbitamente con una voz gélida y afilada imposible de no reconocer.

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron en seco. No estaba segura si alegrarme de que estuviera allí o decirle que se fuera. Por un momento dudé, hasta que finalmente decidí lo primero, me incorporé un poco y lo miré. Algo en su expresión había cambiado: tenía un aire casi pasivo y no tan duro como de costumbre, incluso cansado. Fue entonces que me convencí del todo de que era vulnerable.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí, Levi? A decir verdad, no me molesta, pero ¿por qué?

– Vine a ver cómo estabas – Al notar mi desconcierto, aclaró: –. Ya lo descubriste por ti misma, así que no voy a mentirte porque sería patético e inútil.

– ¿Descubrir qué?

– ¿Esa caída te causó amnesia o algo así? Hace unas horas, me hiciste reconocer que me importabas, y es cierto, Kayla Nakamura. No sirve de nada negarlo.

No podía creerlo: ¿Levi lo estaba admitiendo abiertamente? ¿Sin que yo lo presionara o discutiera con él?

– Tampoco te pregunté sobre tu condición la última vez – continuó, sentándose en una silla a mi lado –. Tu amiga enfermera me explicó cuáles eran tus heridas y es obvio que no estás bien, pero ¿cómo están?

– En verdad, lo que más me duele es el orgullo – respondí tras recuperarme de la sorpresa, resolviendo hablar con él como la hacíamos normalmente –. Nunca me había lastimado tan mal. ¿Tú alguna vez has tenido una herida grave?

– Un par de fracturas, esguinces e infinitas magulladuras, pero nada más allá de eso. Incluyendo esto – dijo levantando su muñeca izquierda. Luego suspiró –. Y también vine a disculparme.

Cada palabra suya me desconcertaba más. Ahora estaba viendo un lado de Levi completamente desconocido para mí.

– ¿Qué? – logré articular después de unos segundos de silencio.

– En serio, no es tan complicado de entender. Sí, Kayla Nakamura, me estoy disculpando contigo por haberte llamado idiota suicida cuando yo hice lo mismo por ti, lo creas o no. Hace un año, tú me pediste perdón por haberme prejuzgado. Sería cobarde de mi parte no hacer lo mismo por algo tan trivial como esto.

De acuerdo, eso era bastante lógico, aunque no me quitaba el asombro.

– Está bien, estás perdonado. De hecho, no hay tanto que perdonar, porque pude notar que lo hiciste porque estabas preocupado por mí – contesté, atónita casi hasta el punto de quedarme sin palabras –. Yo también me lo tomé muy a pecho. Lamento haberte gritado así y no haber sido prudente en primer lugar. Siempre he sido muy impulsiva y me he tomado los insultos personales muy en serio, y jamás puedo quedarme callada porque soy demasiado orgullosa para simplemente ignorarlos. Es uno de mis mayores defectos y virtudes a la vez.

– Admito que admiro eso de ti.

– Gracias – dije, cada vez más incrédula –. Bueno, tengo a quién parecerme. Mi padre era igual.

– Durante el breve tiempo en que lo conocí, pude notarlo.

– Lo sé. Ése es el carácter que le legó a su única hija, y no me malinterpretes, me alegro de ello. Mis hermanos Jules y Cedric también lo heredaron, aunque no tanto como yo, y supongo que es por eso que me peleo con ellos incluso más que con Mason y Finn, quienes son más pasivos – Tras una pausa, añadí –. Incluso hay muchos que dicen que yo me pongo aún más a la defensiva que mi padre. Creo que en parte es por las últimas palabras que me dijo.

– ¿Cuáles fueron, si puedo preguntar?

Suspiré y recordé en voz alta el último día que pasé con mi padre.

* * *

 **Ok, ok, sé que DE NUEVO los dejé con expectativa de flashback y lo siento de todo corazón, pero decidí incluir esa parte en el siguiente capítulo, que puedo prometerles que colgaré como máximo el próximo viernes, para compensar la larga espera. ¡Les juro que si es necesario hasta me desvelaré por hacerlo, gente buena e increíble del mundo del fandom de SnK!**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama, este manga/anime no me pertenece, bla bla bla.

 **OK… ¡No puedo decirles mucho de este capítulo porque les haría spoilers! Pero supongo que sí puedo decirles que puse todo mi corazón en él y que acá está el flashback que les debía y que… ¡bueno, lo descubrirán pronto! xD**

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 11**

 _Otoño en Dauper, año 836. Temporada de caza de conejos en el sur de la Muralla Rose. Un panorama perfecto para pasar unas_ _últimas horas con mi padre antes de que él volviera al cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento luego de su semana de descanso_ _– y sin que mis hermanos y yo lo supiéramos, las últimas horas que pasaríamos con él en la vida. Pero aunque a mis 12 años era muy consciente del riesgo que corrían los soldados que se aventuraban al exterior en cada misión, apenas pensaba en esa posibilidad inminente, admiraba a mi padre por poder salir y luchar contra los titanes y planeaba unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento – para gran disgusto de mi madre. Además, durante una cacería familiar entre mi padre, Mason, Jules, Cedric, Finn y yo, esas cosas parecían muy distantes. Lo importante era disfrutar de la emoción y la adrenalina. Todavía lo es, cuando salgo a cazar con mis hermanos durante mis descansos para revivir esos momentos de nuestra infancia._

 _Mason, los mellizos Jules y Cedric y Finn tenían 15, 13 y 10 años respectivamente, y en esas ocasiones en familia, nuestros conflictos se reducían a una típica rivalidad fraternal en desvividos intentos de impresionar a nuestro padre, quien nos enseñó a los cinco a cazar, usar un arco y montar a caballo desde que tuvimos "suficiente edad" (según el criterio de mi madre). Sin ánimo de alardear, por lo general yo superaba a mis hermanos, y reconozco que disfrutaba viéndolos rabiar por haber perdido contra una chica. Finn llegó a confesar un par de veces que me admiraba por mi habilidad, aunque al parecer no lo suficiente como para no llamarme fea cada cinco minutos._

– _¡Ja! – me burlé de mi hermano mayor después de que él fallara un tiro y yo acertara en el mismo objetivo, cuando ya estábamos a punto de terminar con la cacería –. Yo tuve reflejos más rápidos y disparé antes que tú, y por lo tanto esa presa es mía. ¿Verdad, papá?_

– _Fue sólo suerte, Kayla – gruñó Mason._

– _¿Ah, sí? – dije con una sonrisa pícara – ¿Es sólo suerte que tenga mejor puntería y sea más fuerte que ustedes cuatro? No es mi culpa si ustedes son malos perdedores._

– _¡Cállate, Kayla! ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamó Jules._

– _¡Nos las pagarás la próxima vez! – añadió Cedric. Por respuesta señalé burlonamente a los pájaros que habían alzado vuelo debido al ruido que los mellizos habían hecho, causando que fruncieran el ceño aún más._

– _Papá, dile que no fastidie – dijo Finn en su habitual tono del menor de la familia, el que usaba tan a menudo a pesar de haber cumplido una década de vida._

– _En respuesta a todos: Mason, tu hermana tiene razón, la caza depende únicamente de la habilidad; Jules y Cedric, uno debe aprender a aceptar la derrota con dignidad; Kayla, es importante ser humilde, porque la arrogancia puede tener malas consecuencias; y Finn, si quieres que alguien no te moleste, tienes que enfrentar el problema tú mismo, ya no eres un niño pequeño – replicó mi padre con voz seria y un poco severa, pero sin perder su dejo paternal y cariñoso. A veces daría lo que sea por escuchar esa voz de nuevo._

 _Después de regresar a casa y un buen almuerzo preparado por mi madre con las mejores piezas de la cacería, mi padre nos anunció que era hora de regresar con sus compañeros y superiores. Había ocasiones en las que mi madre era capaz de tragarse su pesar y su miedo por la probabilidad de perder a su esposo y despedirse de él sin lágrimas, pero éste no fue el caso. Hasta hoy me pregunto si ella ya tenía algún mal presentimiento de lo que iba a suceder._

 _Tras haber logrado consolar a mi madre a medias, mi padre prosiguió a preguntarnos sobre lo cualquier cosa que nos inquietara o molestara y aconsejarnos para enfrentarlo. Siempre se despedía de nosotros con un consejo especial para cada uno, dependiendo de nuestros respectivos problemas, y siempre eran profundos y realmente sabios._

 _A Mason le recomendó continuar con su recientemente iniciado noviazgo con Gwen (y no podría haber resultado más correcto, porque ella acabó siendo su esposa); a Jules y Cedric, controlar mejor su carácter y su tendencia a irritarse, lo que con frecuencia causaba peleas entre nosotros; a Finn, perseverar en su objetivo de mejorar en su habilidad con el arco, en lo cual yo lo humillaba con diferencia notable. Pero sobre todo, jamás olvidaré las últimas palabras que me dijo._

– _Papá – dije con esfuerzo y tomando aliento. Me costaba decírselo incluso a él, sobre todo delante de mi madre y mis hermanos. Sólo se lo había contado a mis amigos –, he estado pensando en este asunto por mucho tiempo, y… aunque todos los habitantes de Dauper digan que es ridículo… quiero entrar a la siguiente Tropa de Reclutas para unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento._

– _¿¡Qué!? – gritaron Mason, Jules, Cedric y Finn al unísono. Mi madre se cubrió la boca con las manos y mi padre se sorprendió, pero no se escandalizó, incluso sonrió después de la conmoción inicial._

– _Brandon, por favor, dile que no… – empezó a suplicar mi madre a mi padre. Yo odiaba cómo esa confesión afectaba a mi familia._

– _Angie, ya hablamos de esto una vez. Por favor, tienes que entender que las vidas de nuestros hijos no son nuestras – contestó él mientras la abrazaba, refiriéndose a cuando con cuatro años de edad anuncié por primera vez mi sueño de salir de las murallas con toda la inocencia del mundo y sin querer provoqué una amarga discusión entre mis padres, en la cual mi padre terminó concluyendo que yo lo decidiría por mí misma cuando fuera mayor. Pero ahora ya tenía edad para enlistarme, y podía tomar esa decisión; aunque no podría empezar el entrenamiento hasta cinco años más tarde debido a la crisis en mi familia y en toda mi región._

 _Cuando mi madre se calmó un poco, mi padre se volteó hacia mí, se arrodilló para estar a mi altura y mirarme a la cara, me puso una mano en el hombro y me dijo:_

– _Hija mía, nadie tiene derecho a decirte qué hacer con tu vida, ni siquiera yo o tu madre. Si eso lo que quieres, eres libre de elegirlo, aunque te advierto que no es fácil. Sin embargo, no tengo dudas de que tú lo lograrías. Y necesito que me prometas algo._

– _Sí, papá – afirmé, enderezándome para intentar ser más alta._

– _Que jamás permitirás que nadie te convenza de que no puedes cumplir tus metas. Tienes una fuerza, una inteligencia, una valentía y una determinación capaces de lograr lo que sea que te propongas. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. ¿Puedes prometerme eso?_

– _Te lo prometo, papá – asentí con firmeza y completa convicción._

– _Ésa es mi chica – él sonrió y me abrazó. Luego se despidió de todos nosotros y lo observamos mientras cabalgaba de regreso al cuartel, sin saber que ésa sería la última vez que vería a mi padre con vida._

 _Una semana después, llegó uno de los miembros del equipo de Brandon Nakamura para darnos la noticia, incluyendo que habían conseguido recuperar parte de su cuerpo y que había muerto por una causa noble. Cuando lo oí, simplemente no lo pude creer por varios minutos. Mi padre, el hombre que me había criado, que siempre me protegía y al que admiraba más en el mundo, estaba muerto. Jamás volvería a darme consejos, a llevarme sobre sus hombros, a abrazarme, a contarme historias y a enseñarme todo tipo de cosas. Inconscientemente caminé hacia el bosque, donde hacía poco habíamos disfrutado de una excelente tarde de cacería juntos. Entonces me derrumbé contra el tronco de un árbol y dejé que mis ojos se inundaran._

* * *

– El último consejo y mi última promesa a mi padre tuvo un gran impacto en mi vida. Su figura paterna en general tuvo mucha influencia en mí – observé, pensativa al terminar de contar esta historia –. Probablemente porque entre mis hermanos y yo, soy la que más se parece a él en apariencia y en personalidad.

– Hay hechos y personas que marcan tu vida para bien o para mal, Kayla Nakamura. Le pasa a todo el mundo – dijo Levi por toda respuesta; sin embargo, era evidente que me había escuchado con atención y genuino interés.

– Incluido tú, intuyo – aventuré, y extendí la mano hacia él como lo hacía con mis amigos sin poder resistirme, aunque no sabía qué esperar de Levi. Pero él la tomó. Cuando lo hizo, sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes y que no supe cómo describir, ni identificar la razón. Yo había tomado de la mano a incontables amigos. ¿Por qué esto era, de alguna forma, diferente?

– Sí. No me excluyo – dijo el tercer comandante mirándome a los ojos al cabo de varios segundos –. Sin embargo, ya debería irme.

– ¿Por qué? – dije, perpleja. También ante mi reacción y ante el hecho de que realmente no quería que Levi se fuera.

– Mañana es la estúpida evaluación de la expedición de hoy, así que prefiero ir preparándome para la burocracia, los informes de las bajas, los resultados y cosas por el estilo. Una mierda, pero es la obligación – dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta –. Y tu amiga enfermera dijo que debías descansar. Vendré a verte mañana o pasado.

– Claro. Hasta entonces – murmuré con torpeza asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza antes de que el mejor soldado de la humanidad saliera, dejándome con un remolino de emociones en la cabeza que me hicieron pasar el resto de la noche en vela.

Sólo Samantha habría sido capaz de ayudarme a despejar mi mente en un momento así, pero estaba dormida y no iba a despertarla. De modo que me limité con recostarme de nuevo en la cama, intentando descifrar todas las cosas que me impedían pensar con claridad.

Era todo tan absurdo y tan ilógico. Nada tenía sentido. Mi pensamiento racional había establecido con más que suficiente claridad que como mucho, Levi llegaría a ser un amigo de confianza (si lo podía considerar algo así). Pero yo ya tenía varios, como Samantha, Breck y Will; y aun así, Levi no encajaba del todo en esa categoría.

¿Entonces en qué categoría encajaba, maldita sea? ¿Qué demonios significaba Levi para mí? Él había empezado siendo considerado uno de los seres más ruines de la Tierra por mí, superado sólo por los mismos titanes y la Policía Militar, más aún por lo que me dijo en mi primera expedición; y luego Hanji – bendita seas, Hanji – me hizo darme cuenta de que no podía estar más equivocada, que en verdad era yo quien había sido ruin al considerarlo un presumido frío y arrogante antes de siquiera molestarme en hablar con él o intentar conocerlo. Entonces me disculpé con él, sólo porque sentía que era lo correcto, y ese simple acto había conducido a múltiples encuentros que me hicieron descubrir que el tercer comandante en realidad sí tenía humanidad – mucha más de la que yo creía –, y noté las similitudes entre los dos, como nuestro sentido de la dignidad y el orgullo, nuestra tendencia a reflexionar sobre la vida y a veces carecer de tacto, nuestra voluntad fuerte, incluso nuestra forma mordaz de hablar (aunque él la tenía mucho más que yo).

Fue él quien me consoló cuando sentía que no tenía remedio, fue él a quien recurrí como confidente cuando ni siquiera me atrevía a contarles de mis problemas a mis amigos, fue él quien me enseñó aún más cosas acerca de la vida y el deber de un soldado. Más de una vez Levi me había enfurecido, pero lo había compensado con toda la ayuda y consejo que me había dado.

¿Quién era Levi, para empezar? Yo no comprendía del todo su pasado y su razón de ser como era y posiblemente nunca lo comprendería. Era sin duda el mayor misterio con el que me había topado en mi vida, a excepción de los titanes. Entonces, ¿por qué me había empeñado en acercarme a él después de la muerte de Erik Morzinger, cuando Hanji me advirtió que estaba más intratable que de costumbre? ¿Por qué tenía tanta confianza en él para hablarle de mis problemas personales, incluso de algo tan íntimo como el último día con mi padre, y de mis principios? ¿Por qué me había alterado tanto cuando intentó negar que yo le importara? ¿Por qué había sentido lo que sentí cuando tomó mi mano? ¿Por qué en ese mismo instante quería tenerlo de vuelta a mi lado?

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana, súbitamente toda esa bruma en mi cabeza se despejó y todo estuvo claro como el agua. Tan insultantemente claro que me sentí estúpida. Considerando el tiempo que me tomó darme cuenta, quizá mi subconsciente lo había estado negando por semanas.

Estaba enamorada del soldado al que solía despreciar.

Estaba enamorada de Levi.

* * *

 ***chilla y colapsa en la silla* Sólo puedo decir que eso ha sido lo que más disfruté escribiendo hasta ahora, gente buena y fiel que ha llegado hasta acá. Sólo puedo pedir una cosa: reviews para saber qué tal me salió la parte a la que tanto ansiaba llegar :3**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama, este manga/anime no me pertenece, bla bla bla.

 **OK, OK, admito que tienen todo el derecho del mundo a lincharme por haberme demorado tanto, pero la verdad es que he estado muuuuuuy ocupada estas últimas semanas, sobre todo porque acabo de regresar (más patriota que nunca) de un viaje escolar al Cusco – no se imaginan cómo es, en serio todo el mundo debería ir sólo para contemplar Machu Picchu, ver restos incas y comer alpaca y choclo con queso ;) Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí, así que es mi deber colgar el 12avo capítulo de esta historia que jamás habría llegado hasta aquí sin todos ustedes :D**

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 12**

– ¿¡Es una broma!? – me dijo Samantha a la mañana siguiente, completamente incrédula, luego de que ella despertara y yo le explicara todo, incluyendo que no sabía qué hacer ahora que sabía de mis sentimientos por Levi.

– Sé que es ridículo, Sam. Nada de esto tiene sentido. He tratado de decirme a mí misma que es un error por toda la noche, pero simplemente no puedo, así que tengo que asumir que es cierto. ¿Por qué me enamoré de él? – Reí sarcásticamente y sin alegría – En primer lugar, ¿es posible enamorarse de alguien como Levi? Maldición, ¿por qué estas cosas me hacen ser tan idiota?

Las dos sabíamos que eso último era verdad. De hecho, yo era la única de mi grupo de amigos que jamás había tenido pareja: Samantha tenía un novio, Seth, luego de haber tenido uno en el entrenamiento; Breck estaba saliendo con una chica llamada Greta desde hacía unos meses; Will y Maia mantenían un noviazgo desde el segundo año en la Tropa de Reclutas; Judson había perdido a su novia, Hazel, en la segunda expedición; y Bess y Terry habían terminado su relación hacía poco, aunque seguían llevándose bien. En ese sentido, yo ahuyentaba a los hombres.

– Escucha – respondió ella –, si sé algo acerca del amor, es que es lo más ilógico e inesperado que podría existir. Nunca sabes de quién te puedes enamorar, o por qué.

– ¡Sí, y eso es lo que me tiene tan confundida, Sam! – exclamé, casi llorando por la frustración de no poder controlar mis emociones –. Sé por qué me enamoré de Trevor, pero no por qué de Levi. ¿Por qué él de entre todas las personas en este mundo, maldita sea?

Mi mejor amiga suspiró.

– Tienes que contestar eso tú misma, Kayla. Quizá necesites un tiempo para aclarar tus sentimientos, y después… lo que hagas con ellos depende de ti. Reconozco que no tengo idea sobre declararse, pero francamente creo que deberías…

– ¿¡Estás loca!? – prácticamente grité, sorprendida ante cuánto miedo me daba el solo hecho de imaginar decirle a Levi lo que sentía por él. Más miedo que enfrentarme a una horda de titanes sin el equipo de maniobras –. Levi es el tipo más impredecible y complejo que he conocido en mi vida. Nunca sé cuándo será medianamente amable a su manera o el mayor bastardo que ha pisado la Tierra. ¿Cómo le diría algo como eso?

– No lo entiendo – dijo Samantha con su distintiva sonrisa tranquila y amable –. A los 17 años fuiste capaz de decirle a Dremain a la cara que era un cobarde por pegarte cuando no podías defenderte, ¿y no puedes confrontar al hombre que amas?

– No puedo precisamente porque… lo amo – contesté, sintiéndome muy patética –. Es decir, sí, nos toleramos el uno al otro, él no rechaza mi compañía y estoy segura de que le agrado a pesar de que a veces nos peleamos como ayer, pero ¿cómo sé si lo que siento por él es recíproco? ¿Cómo sé si se lo tomaría bien o mal, cuál será su respuesta? Si me confío en que me corresponderá, quizá acabe decepcionándome terriblemente. Ya me pasó una vez, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió con tristeza, mientras yo revivía mentalmente los sucesos del día en el que me rompieron el corazón. No voy a describirlo con muchos detalles porque en verdad no hay mucho que contar: fue exactamente treinta días antes de la ceremonia de graduación, y a costa de prácticamente interrogatorios a quien creía que era el chico de mis sueños (él apenas me prestaba atención y cuando me saludaba siempre lo hacía con desgano, pero yo lo idealizaba demasiado como para darme cuenta), había logrado averiguar que Trevor se uniría a las Tropas Estacionarias, por lo cual ésta era mi oportunidad de decírselo. Así que esa tarde, cuando noté que estaba solo, lo seguí – de una forma bastante tonta, por cierto –, y le dije apresurada y torpemente que había estado enamorada de él desde los primeros meses del entrenamiento. Ahora que lo pienso, quizá lo recuerdo tanto porque ese muchacho fue el primero que me hizo tartamudear en toda mi vida.

Trevor se quedó incrédulo por varios segundos, durante los cuales yo esperaba y rezaba para que me dijera que reciprocaba mis sentimientos, o que al menos me daría una oportunidad para estar con él. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue ocultar su cara con una mano y decirme que lo sentía en serio porque yo no era una mala persona, pero que no creía que él fuera "el indicado" (sí, yo también sé hablar ese lenguaje) para mí y que no sería sinceramente feliz conmigo. En pocas palabras, me rechazó.

Al ver que yo no le contestaba nada, Trevor se disculpó una última vez y se fue. La razón por la cual me tomó al menos medio minuto reaccionar es porque en ese instante, gran parte de mis sueños y esperanzas en cuanto al amor colapsó como un castillo de naipes. Por mucho tiempo, me había imaginado mi vida completa junto a él, y ahora me había dicho que no muy claramente. Y lo peor es que yo no habría sido capaz de hacer lo mismo: jamás podría haberle negado nada, lo cual me hizo sentir más débil que nunca.

Por varios días, estuve bastante deprimida y resentí a Trevor profundamente, al punto que casi llegué a odiarlo y mis amigos a duras penas lograban animarme. Will se desvivía por sacarme una sonrisa y Breck tuvo toda la intención de mandar a Trevor a reunirse con sus antepasados cuando se lo conté, hasta que el resto de nosotros lo convencimos de que con eso no mejoraría nada; y sobre todo, fue Samantha quien me ayudó a dejarlo ir y a comprender que, sencillamente, él no era para mí. Luego de graduarnos, durante mi última visita a mi familia antes de partir para el cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento, mis hermanos Jules y Cedric notaron que algo me sucedía, porque no estaba tan combativa como de costumbre, y cuando se los conté, se las ingeniaron para hacerme reír, demostrando que también habían heredado el sentido del humor de mis dos padres.

Aunque yo había terminado aceptando que Trevor era un amor no correspondido, todavía no olvidaba y jamás podría olvidar cómo me hizo sentir ese rechazo. Tal vez era por eso que uno de mis mayores miedos era fallar en el amor.

– Estoy tan confundida, Samantha – confesé a mi mejor amiga cuando volví al presente –. No quiero arriesgarme a equivocarme de nuevo.

– Kayla, el hecho de que Trevor no se enamorara de ti no significa que nadie lo haría. Tú eres única en todos los sentidos – ella intentó convencerme.

– No lo sé. Quiero decir, ¿alguien como Levi se enamoraría de mí? – Suspiré, negando con la cabeza –. Irónico, ¿no? Lo único que no puedo hacer es decirle al mejor soldado de la humanidad que lo amo. Pero sencillamente no podría soportar otro rechazo de esa clase, y de una persona como él.

Ella asintió y me tomó de la mano.

– Eres tú la que debe tomar esa decisión, pero te prometo que si necesitas ayuda, yo te apoyaré en cualquier cosa que necesites.

Las dos sonreímos, y por un momento olvidé la confusión que me daba dolor de cabeza. Poco después, mi decisión ya estaba tomada: Levi no se enteraría. De ninguna manera. Por supuesto, no podría ocultárselo a Breck y Will, y quizá ellos me aconsejaran otras cosas; sin embargo, me juré a mí misma que nunca le diría una palabra acerca de esto al tercer comandante. Las cosas entre nosotros dos ya estaban bastante bien comparadas con cómo habíamos empezado, y no había necesidad de arruinarlo con una confesión tan absurda; además, yo sabía tanto sobre relaciones románticas como un titán sobre el respeto a la vida humana. No, las cosas con Levi se quedarían así y punto. Resolví contentarme con su amistad y confianza, y mientras él no hiciera alguna pregunta como "¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Kayla Nakamura?" (la cual era de una posibilidad entre un millón, razoné), no tendría que intentar mentirle y terminar revelando mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Hay que recordar que errar es humano.

* * *

Durante los siguientes cinco meses, los únicos de mis amigos que se enteraron fueron Samantha, Breck y Will. Por cierto, estos dos últimos casi sufrieron un ataque cardíaco cuando recibieron la noticia más tarde ese mismo día.

– ¡Madre mía, Kayla!– exclamó Breck, quien todavía estaba furioso con Levi por cómo me había tratado el día anterior –. ¡Pensar que ayer parecían estar a punto de matarse el uno al otro y yo quería apoyarte y mandarlo al diablo, y hoy nos dices que lo amas! – repetía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado y se pasaba las manos por su cabello castaño oscuro. Su asombro iba más allá de lo que se puede describir con palabras.

– Breck, si sigues gritando, todo el mundo en la Legión de Reconocimiento empezará a planear una boda que nunca sucederá – dije, sarcástica y un poco molesta por su reacción.

– Lo siento, es que… es una enorme sorpresa, Kayla – contestó él, suspirando y abanicándose la cara –. Necesito unos segundos para procesarlo. Mejor dicho, varios.

– Y pensar que sólo hace alrededor de medio año estábamos bromeando acerca de que algo acabaría pasando entre ustedes dos, y resulta que es cierto – musitó Will, también atónito, pero con su habitual tono divertido.

– ¡Nada ha pasado! Son sólo sentimientos – rebatí rápidamente, sintiendo que me sonrojaba.

– Aunque a decir verdad, yo ya presentía que Levi nunca estuvo realmente en la categoría de "amigo" – continuó con picardía. No me sorprendía que Will ya hubiera notado algo; era muy perspicaz y se fijaba en cada detalle, lo cual lo había ayudado a llegar al 3° puesto en el entrenamiento.

– A lo que voy – retomé mi punto original con un suspiro de exasperación – es que dudo mucho que pueda contárselo.

– ¿Por qué no? De todas formas, no se pierde nada intentando. No tienes nada que perder – opinó Will.

– Excepto un corazón no roto. Yo digo que un tipo que te insulta como lo hizo ayer no vale la pena – comentó Breck con amargura, apretando los puños; probablemente recordando a Trevor y la discusión del día anterior.

– Para ti es fácil decirlo – añadí dirigiéndome a Will, aunque sin mala intención –. En tu caso, declararte a Maia era confirmar una obviedad. Se veía a diez kilómetros de distancia que también le gustabas.

– ¿Y por qué no le gustarías al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad? Eres una chica increíble – éste me alentó.

– Por la misma razón por la que ustedes dos nunca se enamoraron de mí. Somos amigos, podría decirse, y eso es todo. Sé que le agrado al menos en ese sentido. De eso no me queda dudas, incluso con una pelea como la de ayer; incluso fue a disculparse después.

– En ese caso, tal vez podría redimirse – dijo Breck –, siempre que no vuelva a decirte algo así.

– Pero quién sabe si tendría ese tipo de sentimientos por mí – proseguí –. Con alguien como Levi, jamás puedes saber a ciencia cierta lo que está pensando, mucho menos con temas como éste – Suspiré –. Aún no estoy del todo segura, pero si no recibo ninguna señal, entonces no se lo diré. No puedo arriesgarme a arruinar las cosas entre nosotros de nuevo.

Mis amigos asintieron con aprobación y también me recordaron que ellos siempre me apoyarían, y que si decidía lo contrario a lo mejor ellos podrían aconsejarme, pues ambos ya tenían una idea sobre declararse. Luego Samantha les señaló que tampoco eran precisamente expertos en el amor, y los cuatro reímos.

Y así quedó el asunto. No volví a hablar de eso con mis amigos y me prohibí a mí misma pensarlo mucho más para no cometer un error fatal. Mi relación con Levi siguió más o menos igual, aunque a veces apenas lograba reprimir el impulso de decir algo estúpido como "Levi, te amo". A pesar de esos cambios, mi vida continuó su curso normal y no pasó nada realmente importante por cinco meses más. Énfasis en cinco meses más.

En términos cronológicos: mis amigos y yo nos unimos a la Legión de Reconocimiento a principios de 844. Un año y medio después, la Muralla María cayó.

* * *

 ***O* Ahora es cuando ¡llego al canon de Isayama! Debo advertirles 2 cosas: la primera, en el próximo capítulo he hecho algunas ligeras modificaciones a la historia original, pero que espero no la afecten mucho y que no se molesten demasiado conmigo; la segunda, tal vez me demore un poco (o mucho, maldita sea) en actualizar de nuevo, pero les prometo hacer todo lo posible para que valga la pena la espera, gente increíble.**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Dos palabras típicas: Hajime Isayama. Eso lo dice todo.

 **OK, les permitiría pegarme por lo que me demorado, de no ser porque estoy coja desde el lunes pasado y por eso no pude ir al OtakuFest este fin de semana. Bueno, al menos estoy más o menos como nuestro sexy Heichou después de pelear contra la Mujer Titán… sólo que Levi se lesionó el pie en una batalla épica y no simplemente corriendo… ¡MALDITA ZAPATILLA GASTADA! ToT :(**

 **Un pequeño aviso antes de este capítulo: he modificado ligeramente los sucesos del manga y anime, pero espero que no afecten mucho a la historia y que, como siempre, disfruten leyendo :)**

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 13**

Nadie hubiera pensado que ese fatídico día la humanidad retrocedería todavía más ante los titanes. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo un mal presentimiento, ni un sueño sombrío, ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario, empezó como un día perfectamente común. Sólo que a menudo, las apariencias engañan.

Poco después del almuerzo, yo estaba en el patio de prácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Terry, quien me había pedido que le enseñara algunas técnicas de defensa personal. Para ser honesta, me costaba controlar mi entusiasmo, sobre todo después de haberme pasado casi tres meses sin poder entrenar debido a mis lesiones y haber vuelto a ser la de antes del accidente hacía apenas un mes, por lo cual lo había derribado varias veces de forma humillante.

– ¡Te dije que siempre tienes que mantener los ojos abiertos por todos los lados, Terry! – le repetí después de su milésima derrota.

– ¡Es inútil! ¡Y no es justo! – rezongó él. A veces, todos los hombres son malos perdedores –. Yo no tuve lecciones en esto desde los dos años.

– Mi primera pelea de verdad fue a los cuatro – corregí –, y lo que sí es inútil es darte por vencido – Le di una palmada amistosa en el hombro –. No te desanimes. ¿Crees que yo obtuve victorias de la noche a la mañana? Con paciencia y perseverancia se puede todo, eso es lo que decía mi padre.

– De acuerdo, Kayla, pero si me rompes un hueso, quiero ver cómo se lo explicas a nuestros respectivos líderes – bromeó él antes de levantarse y ponerse de nuevo en posición de combate.

Apenas habíamos comenzado de nuevo, cuando Bess y Maia (quienes habían estado conversando justo a las afueras del castillo, por lo cual habían podido enterarse de primera mano) interrumpieron en el patio a toda prisa. Ambas parecían muy impactadas y alarmadas, por lo cual de inmediato supe que era un asunto de urgencia y me preparé para oír malas noticias, como que los estúpidos congresistas nos habían recortado el presupuesto otra vez o atrasado nuestra siguiente expedición – para variar. Sin embargo, ni en mis peores pesadillas podría haber predicho lo que escuché a continuación.

– Terry, Kayla – dijo Bess con voz trémula – ha llegado un soldado de las Tropas Estacionarias. Dice que…

– El distrito de Shiganshina está bajo asedio. Se ha abierto una brecha en el muro. Los titanes han entrado – completó Maia, con su voz y sus ojos color ámbar reflejando el mismo terror e incredulidad.

El mismo sentimiento que en un instante se contagió a Terry y a mí. Los cuatro nos quedamos paralizados en ese mismo lugar por varios segundos, sin poder ni querer creerlo. Eso significaba que en vez de hacer el más mínimo avance contra el enemigo, éramos nosotros los que estábamos retrocediendo. Me sentí completamente inútil e impotente, hasta que las campanas del castillo empezaron a repicar, devolviéndonos a una realidad que no queríamos enfrentar. La señal de alerta. Francamente yo había llegado a creer que nunca las utilizaríamos, pero ese día demostró que me equivocaba. En muchas cosas.

– Deberíamos ir con nuestros equipos y empezar a prepararnos para la batalla – yo fui la primera en lograr reaccionar –. Dudo mucho que seamos sólo espectadores en esto – dije con determinación, intentado darles valor a mis amigos.

Ellos asintieron, reuniendo toda su fortaleza (que no era poca) y corrimos a buscar a Samantha, Breck, Will y Judson, quienes ya estaban con Dita Ness y por lo tanto ya se habían enterado, mientras Bess y Terry iban con su líder, Darius Baer-Varbrun, y el resto de su equipo. Comprobamos que yo había acertado: la Legión de Reconocimiento también tendría que luchar para contener a los titanes que invadían nuestro territorio y salvar a los civiles. Por una vez en la vida, yo odiaba tener razón.

El cuartel quedaba a unos kilómetros de la puerta interior a Shiganshina (pues siempre salíamos y entrábamos por este distrito en misiones al exterior), en el extremo sur de la Muralla María, lo que equivalía a poco menos de dos horas a caballo. Mientras mi equipo y yo cabalgábamos junto con prácticamente toda la Legión de Reconocimiento hacia el lugar de los sucesos, nuestros superiores nos revelaron la información que el miembro de las Tropas Estacionarias había traído.

– El soldado dijo que el mayor titán que nadie jamás ha visto apareció de la nada frente a la puerta exterior de Shiganshina – nos explicó Dita Ness –, tan enorme que su cabeza quedaba a unos diez metros por encima de la cima de la pared, y de una sola patada destrozó la entrada, permitiéndoles al resto de titanes penetrar en territorio humano.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Los muros que constituían nuestra protección y nuestra jaula medían cincuenta metros, más del triple del tamaño de los titanes más altos. El hecho de que hubiera uno aún más grande era tan increíble como si mi queridísima cuñada Gwen me dijera que me consideraba su mejor amiga.

– Ese titán sólo fue visto por unos segundos – continuó nuestro líder –. Tras destruir la puerta, se esfumó tan repentinamente como apareció. No es como ninguno que hayamos encontrado antes. Ni siquiera los anormales pueden desaparecer así.

– ¿No existe ningún registro de algún titán similar? – preguntó Will.

– Por más que odie decirlo, no – respondió Dita con un tono sombrío, en contraste con su habitual actitud seria pero amistosa –. No tenemos ni la más remota idea sobre sus orígenes o naturaleza, lo cual nos coloca un paso más atrás de los titanes de lo que ya estábamos.

– Lo que importa ahora es detener a los titanes como podamos, ¿verdad? – dijo Breck, tan decidido como siempre.

– Para ser honesto, con una brecha en la muralla por donde pueden seguir entrando, es imposible que logremos frenar su avance por completo – contestó Dita –. Tampoco es una opción viable sellar el agujero en la muralla con estas circunstancias, así que lo único que podemos hacer es evacuar a la población.

– Por lo menos atacó sólo el distrito de Shiganshina – observó Maia, tratando de darle un enfoque positivo a la situación –. Si evacuamos esa área, el resto de la Muralla María estará a salvo. Podríamos reducir las bajas al mínimo si evacuamos a los civiles y luego nos retiramos lo antes posible para trazar un plan concreto para recuperar el territorio perdido, en vez de ir en una situación límite como ésta.

Me permití tener esperanza. Maia tenía razón. La humanidad no estaba perdida y tampoco nosotros. Si habíamos sobrevivido en más de media docena de expediciones, podíamos hacer esto.

Demonios, cómo me arrepentí de ser optimista ese día.

* * *

¿Que cómo fue la batalla? En tres palabras, el mismo infierno. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que cualquier sobreviviente de Shiganshina en su sano juicio la describiría así, sea soldado o civil. Yo siempre había querido salir de las murallas porque sabía que no nos protegerían eternamente, pero en el fondo siempre había querido creer que yo no viviría para verlo. Y ahora lo estaba viviendo y luchando para que no sucediera.

Se sentía extraño pelear en la ciudad, al tener que usar edificios como soporte para los ganchos del equipo de maniobras, cuando antes éstos siempre habían sido árboles. Además, por primera vez en décadas, la Legión de Reconocimiento luchaba junto a las Tropas Estacionarias, quienes normalmente sólo se encargaban de vigilar el muro y como policía local, excepto en la Muralla Sina (donde se habían quedado todos los cobardes de la Policía Militar, quienes para variar, no ayudaban en lo más mínimo). También era una nueva – y no precisamente buena – experiencia tener como público a todos los habitantes del distrito, algunos quedándose observándonos como si fuera el más inofensivo de los espectáculos. Más de una vez les grité a varias personas que mis compañeros y yo estábamos arriesgando nuestras vidas por ellos y que corrieran hacia el interior si querían vivir, incluso llegué a insultarlos a causa de la frustración. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque de lo contrario, habrían sido devorados sólo por culpa de su jodida curiosidad.

Varias veces distinguí a Levi entre el frenesí, junto con su escuadrón. Aunque se notaba que como de costumbre, él no perdía la calma y mataba a cada titán que se le ponía por delante con sorprendente frialdad, me sorprendí al descubrir que estaba preocupada por él. No tenía sentido: incluso en esta situación, su habilidad lo convertía en uno de los miembros de la milicia con más probabilidades de sobrevivir. Asumí que era parte de enamorarse, y de nuevo maldije esos sentimientos por hacerme ser tan tonta. Pero por suerte o por desgracia éste no era el momento de pensar en eso. Concentrarse en los objetivos y no sucumbir al pánico era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Comprobé una vez más que Dita Ness era un excelente líder. A pesar de que obviamente temía por las vidas que estaban en nuestras manos y las de las Tropas Estacionarias, fue capaz de organizarnos y mantener la serenidad en el grupo. Nos subdividimos en dúos para eliminar un titán a la vez con un trabajo entre dos y Dita nos ayudaba cuando alguno fallaba. Yo formé pareja con Samantha, Breck con Will y Judson con Maia.

Sin ánimo de alardear, por horas fuimos realmente efectivos. Trabajando en dúos organizados y con la ayuda de un veterano, eliminamos a todos los titanes que amenazaban con devorar a los ciudadanos o a otros soldados, nos salvamos la vida mutuamente en incontables ocasiones y no sufrimos ninguna baja en nuestro grupo, incluso evitamos salir heridos, excepto por unos cuantos moretones y rasguños. De verdad pensé que lo lograríamos, que había esperanza para la humanidad y para nosotros después de todo. Sin embargo, son las falsas esperanzas las que resultan en mayor decepción. Y yo aprendí eso por las malas.

El sol ya empezaba a descender cuando vimos al Titán Acorazado. Para ese momento, horas después de la aparición y desaparición del Titán Colosal, ya prácticamente todos los civiles habían entrado a la muralla interna, por lo cual esperábamos con ansiedad el momento en el que nos dieran la orden de retirada para poder salir de ese infierno. Pero fue entonces cuando los gritos de pánico de miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias y pisadas que hacían retumbar la tierra nos alertaron de que algo realmente malo estaba pasando.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los titanes han entrado al muro interior? – pregunté a Samantha, quien estaba mirando a la lejanía y no me contestó, horrorizada. Cuando miré en la misma dirección, comprendí la razón.

Durante la batalla, mi grupo y yo habíamos alejado bastante de la puerta interna a Shiganshina y nos habíamos ubicado en los tejados de las casas del área central, donde Dita consideró que era una buena posición, ya que podíamos mantener una línea de defensa lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta como para permitir la evacuación sin poner en peligro a los civiles. Desafortunadamente, también nos daba un asiento de primera fila para ver cómo un titán de 15 metros con piel endurecida corría a toda velocidad hacia la pared, con la clara intención de destruirla.

Por ese acto nos dimos cuenta de que era inteligente, al igual que el Titán Colosal, cuyo objetivo era obviamente derribar la puerta. Y ahora estaba éste, de tamaño más o menos normal pero con una fuerza y resistencia capaces de hacer el mismo daño. Y por si fuera poco, inteligencia. Si hubiera sido como los estúpidos titanes comunes, lo habríamos eliminado como a cualquier otro.

El caso es que el maldito Titán Acorazado arremetió contra la puerta interna a una rapidez sólo vista en titanes anormales; y nosotros estábamos justo en su camino. Por un segundo estuve a punto de proponerle a Dita que a lo mejor era posible acabar con él si nos uníamos con otros equipos, pero mi idea se desbarató cuando vi que los cañones de las Tropas Estacionarias ni siquiera lograban frenarlo. Pero para ese momento, ya estaba corriendo tan rápido que Dita no tuvo tiempo de organizarnos y lo único que pudimos hacer fue quitarnos de en medio en cuanto pudimos reaccionar para evitar que nos aplastara.

Nos dispersamos frenéticamente por el miedo natural a morir, perdiendo el orden que nos había permitido sobrevivir por tanto rato. Hasta hoy, de vez en cuando reflexiono sobre eso y me pregunto qué habría pasado si hubiéramos mantenido la formación, aunque luego lo justifico diciéndome a mí misma que era lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, quizá incluso Levi y el resto de nuestros superiores.

Claro que si hubiera sabido de antemano las futuras consecuencias de ese acto, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas. Eso es algo sobre lo que no tengo dudas.

* * *

 **¡Cliffhanger de nuevo! Ok, lo siento muchísimo, pero ¡es que tenía que parar allí mismo! Ahora mismo estoy cargada de cosas que hacer, así que les ruego paciencia, pero les prometo compensarlo con mi mejor esfuerzo, lisiada y todo ;)**

 **Gracias a todos los lectores y por favor dejen reviews para saber qué tal me salió y seguir mejorando.**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Dos palabras típicas: Hajime Isayama.

 **OK, admito que ahora sí que me merezco una buena linchada por la demora, pero no se imaginan, todo este mes he estado en época de exámenes y los mil malditos proyectos del cole que no me dejaban tiempo para nada. Pero ¡por fin se terminó! Así que ahora les debo este capítulo, que espero que les guste a pesar de… ¡No, no puedo decírselo!**

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 14**

Samantha y yo saltamos a un lado para evadir la embestida y entramos al tercer piso de una casa, rompiendo la ventana para salvar nuestras vidas. Rodamos por el suelo (por algún milagro no nos cortamos con los pedazos de vidrio) y al cabo de unos instantes oímos el espantoso ruido de una estructura derrumbándose. Temiendo lo peor y francamente deseando estar equivocada, me levanté y miré por la ventana rota, sólo para confirmar mi suposición: el titán había destrozado la puerta interna. E incluso desde nos encontrábamos, podíamos oír perfectamente cómo estaba la situación allí.

– ¿Kayla? ¿Qué…? – preguntó Samantha cuando se levantó y notó el espanto en mi cara y el estupor que no me dejaba moverme. Ella caminó hasta tener la misma vista que yo y ahogó un grito ante el panorama.

Apenas podía procesar lo que estaba pasando. Ahora la humanidad había perdido todo un muro. No había manera de sellar la brecha – y para empezar, nadie ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hechas las paredes (gracias, gobierno) – e impedir que los titanes invadieran todo el territorio de la Muralla María. No podíamos hacer más que retroceder hasta la Muralla Rose. Quería golpear algo o gritar y llorar de la impotencia de saber que era incapaz de hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero en este instante, tras oír la señal de retirada que admitía nuestra derrota abiertamente y que nos devolvió al mundo, nuestra principal preocupación era encontrar a Dita, Breck, Will, Judson y Maia y salir de allí.

– Tenemos que volver con los demás – dije con dificultad en cuanto mi cerebro consiguió formar palabras –. Lo más probable es que ya hayan iniciado la retirada. Si nos reagrupamos, aún tenemos una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Ella asintió y nos elevamos por el aire, manteniéndonos cerca la una a la otra para protegernos mutuamente. Pero no veíamos a nuestro equipo, sobre todo mientras los titanes no dejaban de entrar por la puerta externa derribada por el Titán Colosal y cada vez avanzaban más hacia la entrada a la Muralla María. Aun así, yo estaba convencida de que trabajando juntas y con un poco de suerte podíamos hacer cualquier cosa, incluyendo reunirnos con el resto de la tropa, regresar al interior y evacuar todo el cuartel hacia el castillo provisional en la Muralla Rose. Sin embargo, la suerte no era algo que estuviera del lado de la humanidad ese día.

No estábamos muy lejos de la brecha, pero ésa era la zona más peligrosa debido a que era un cuello de botella por donde los titanes invadían territorio humano por primera vez en más de un siglo. Vimos cómo varios soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias y algunos de nuestros compañeros, presas del pánico hasta el punto de no poder pensar con racionalidad, eran masacrados al intentar llegar a la puerta a través de la marea de titanes.

– Si huimos por ahí, además solas, es casi seguro que terminaremos como vómito de titán, por no decir seguro – le dije a mi amiga –. ¿Todavía tienes suficiente gas?

– Sí, lo recargué poco antes de la aparición del titán que derribó la puerta interna.

– Yo también. Escucha, tengo una idea: debemos librar una batalla rápida para no malgastar gas y luego encontrar a Dita y al resto del equipo. Esta área ya está más que perdida, así que cuando escapemos, nos desviaremos por un costado por donde no haya tantos titanes y luego cruzaremos al interior por encima del muro. Usaremos mucho gas al escalarlo, pero es la opción menos riesgosa que se me ocurre.

– Tú serías una excelente líder, Kayla. Siempre tienes ideas brillantes – dijo Samantha, con una sonrisa y un dejo esperanzado –. ¡Podemos hacer esto!

Habíamos estado buscando a nuestros compañeros por varios minutos que me parecieron tan largos y desesperantes como años enteros, cuando por fin reconocí a Dita Ness al divisar a un soldado en el aire con una capa verde y un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza. A su lado estaba una chica con el mismo uniforme y largo cabello color zanahoria recogido en una cola de caballo: Maia, sin duda alguna.

– Ya los veo, Sam. ¡Vamos allá! – exclamé, haciéndole una señal.

Nos desplazamos por el aire evitando los titanes, y ya estábamos cerca. Tan cerca, que esto aún me parece indignantemente absurdo.

Yo estaba por llamar a Dita para que él y nuestros amigos vinieran en nuestra ayuda, cuando de repente una enorme figura humanoide se lanzó hacia nosotras por un costado. Ninguna de las dos lo vio. No teníamos manera de verlo. Ambas nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde de que un titán anormal dio un salto de varios metros en esa dirección y prácticamente nos rozó. O al menos a mí.

El salto del titán me desvió y me lanzó sobre un tejado. Al no ver a Samantha junto a mí, me levanté, la busqué con la mirada y la llamé frenéticamente. Lo que vi cuando miré debajo de donde había aterrizado me heló la sangre e hizo que se me revolvieran las tripas de terror.

La maldita bestia estaba en medio de la calle, agazapada en los cuartos traseros como una rana – si no hubiera sido una característica letal, habría sido casi gracioso. Y de su enorme mandíbula sobresalía la mitad superior del cuerpo de mi mejor amiga.

Por una fracción de segundo no pude moverme, paralizada por una mezcla de horror, furia e incredulidad. Luego la segunda me dominó por completo.

Sin nada de prudencia y dando un alarido de rabia, le disparé uno de los ganchos del equipo de maniobras a la nuca y me precipité hacia él a toda la velocidad que el gas me permitía.

Sin embargo, con demasiada frecuencia la ira ciega no te permite pensar con claridad. Y eso fue precisamente lo que me pasó a mí. Cuando corté la nuca de mi enemigo – con tanta fuerza que hizo que me dolieran ambos brazos – éste no soltó a Samantha como el que intentó devorarla en la segunda expedición, sino que además se desplomó de cara sobre el suelo con ella todavía entre sus fauces.

Ni bien toqué tierra, corrí hacia ella, la arrastré para liberarla del cadáver humeante que había caído sobre ella y me arrodillé a su lado. Seguía viva, pero apenas podía respirar y sangraba de profundas heridas en el abdomen. Por no mencionar que era imposible que el peso del titán no le hubiera roto algunos huesos, al igual que a mí hacía unos meses; en su caso, era probable que incluso le hubiera partido la columna.

Aunque en el entrenamiento habíamos aprendido sobre emergencias médicas y sabía que una vida está perdida con lesiones de esa magnitud, yo no dejaba de repetirme: "No está muerta. No se va a morir. Puedo salvarla". De nuevo, mi orgullo no me dejaba ver la obvia realidad. O simplemente no quería aceptarla.

– Samantha… Sam, mírame. Estoy aquí. Concéntrate en mí. Por favor, no te atrevas a irte de esta manera. ¡Te lo prohíbo, Samantha! – grité de desesperación, mientras trataba inútilmente de detener la hemorragia con su capa y sentía que las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos.

Ella tosió débilmente y escupió un poco de sangre. Era increíblemente fuerte; se aferraba a la vida a pesar del dolor y su condición física. Sin embargo, nadie podía sobrevivir a algo así.

– Samantha… por favor, no me hagas esto – supliqué, aún más alterada –. Lo siento tanto. ¡Perdóname! ¡Haré lo que sea si resistes un poco más hasta que pueda conseguir ayuda! ¡Por favor, no me dejes, maldita sea! – repetía sin dejar de llorar.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, ella tomó mi mano y me miró con sus extraordinarios ojos de color verde azulado y una pequeña sonrisa, como diciendo: "No te tortures por esto, no fue tu culpa". Después de conocerla por 21 años, sabía muy bien cómo interpretar sus gestos.

Un instante después, sus ojos se quedaron vidriosos y vacíos de toda vida, en contraste con su brillo y vitalidad habitual, y su mano se deslizó de la mía. No hacía falta tomarle el pulso para saberlo. Estaba muerta.

* * *

No podía creerlo. Me negaba a creerlo. No quería que fuera cierto, pero lo era. Estaba sosteniendo en brazos el cuerpo sin vida de mi mejor amiga, la chica a la que había considerado una hermana desde que tenía memoria. Y yo no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

No lograba moverme, ni siquiera sollozar debido a la conmoción. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro como ríos y me temblaban las manos. Y entonces noté fuertes pisadas y una gigantesca sombra frente a mí. Levanté la vista y allí estaba un titán de unos nueve metros, mirándome fijamente con su distintiva expresión de imbécil y la clara intención de devorarme.

Dejé de llorar en el acto. La rabia reemplazó todo: la tristeza, el dolor, el miedo y el sentimiento de vacío dentro de mí. Olvidé todo a mi alrededor, incluyendo mi objetivo original de volver con mi equipo y salir de ese infierno en el que acababa de perder a mi mejor amiga. Lo único que me importaba era vengar a Samantha y aniquilar a cada jodido titán sobre la faz de la Tierra.

– ¡LOS ODIO! ¡JURO POR MI VIDA QUE LOS MATARÉ A TODOS, BESTIAS INMUNDAS! – grité a todo pulmón antes de subir a un tejado y lanzarme hacia ellos.

No sé cómo sobreviví en ese frenesí. No recuerdo muchos detalles; sólo que conseguí asesinar a un par de titanes antes de que otro soldado me derribara de un empujón sobre el tejado desde el que me disponía a atacar a otro sin ninguna prudencia, lo cual seguramente me habría matado a mí también de no ser por la intervención del soldado.

Cuando estaba por gritarle más o menos lo mismo que les había gritado a los titanes (en este caso, que me dejara en paz o lo mataría), enfoqué la vista y vi quién me había detenido. Fue uno de los pocos momentos en toda mi vida en que me quedé sin palabras.

Era Levi. Acababa de salvarme por tercera vez.

– Hasta donde sé, para vengarte tienes que estar viva en primer lugar, Kayla Nakamura – me dijo levantando un poco la voz y con el mismo tono de genuino enojo que había utilizado conmigo después de los eventos de la sexta expedición –. Si insistes en suicidarte por cada cosa que te molesta o te pone nerviosa, tanto tú como tu amiga habrán muerto por nada.

En circunstancias normales, le habría contestado con una frase mordaz y sarcástica, pero además de sentir que mi cabeza iba a estallar a causa de todas las emociones que me abrumaban – la adrenalina que corría por mis venas como nunca antes, mi amor por Levi, mi disgusto con él por haberme impedido luchar y mi furia y desolación por la muerte de Samantha –, me di cuenta de que tenía razón. No haría ningún bien a nadie, incluyéndola a ella, si moría sólo por no poder mantener la calma.

Respiré hondo y me tranquilicé un poco. El tercer comandante me dirigió una mirada que no supe interpretar y luego regresó a la batalla, asesinando un titán tras otro sin inmutarse, como siempre.

Por irónico que resulte, aunque hacía poco tiempo Levi me había causado el mayor dilema y la más grande confusión de mi existencia, esta vez verlo y oír su gélida voz me hizo recuperar parte de la compostura. Tenía que encontrar a mi grupo y retirarnos.

Pero ante todo, primero fui por Samantha. A pesar de que de sólo ver su cuerpo destrozado me dolía físicamente, al menos iba a darle una sepultura digna. Le cerré los ojos por respeto y me estaba preparando (sobre todo mentalmente) para cargarla cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro. Me volteé y vi a mi líder, quien se veía agotado y compungido por la vista del cadáver de su subordinada.

– Kayla… Samantha… Lo siento tanto… – fue lo único que Dita consiguió pronunciar. Por un segundo estuve furiosa con él por decir lo evidente y por no haberlo evitado; sin embargo, incluso con todas las emociones que bloqueaban mis sentidos y mi mente, pronto recapacité. Se notaba que a él también le dolía haber perdido a alguien bajo su cargo, y lo comprendí sinceramente. De hecho, hasta lamenté su carga emocional por haber sido responsable de la seguridad de su equipo en esos momentos.

– ¿Kayla, qué…? – preguntó Maia, aterrizando con Judson cerca de Dita. Entonces ambos se pararon en seco y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver el cuerpo inerte que yacía detrás de mí.

– No. No puede ser – murmuró Judson, negando con la cabeza. Era obvio que al igual que yo, se negaba a aceptarlo –. ¡No ella también, maldición!

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunté con un mal presentimiento, preocupada por los amigos que me quedaban y a quienes no veía por ninguna parte: Breck, Will, Bess y Terry.

– No hay tiempo que perder, Kayla. No tendría caso explicártelo aquí – lo interrumpió Dita –. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

– ¡No nos vamos sin Samantha! – exclamé, cargándola sobre un hombro. Me costaba moverme con ella a cuestas y una mancha de sangre ajena se expandía sobre mi uniforme, pero no me importaba; debía sacarla de allí como fuera.

En cuanto logré pensar con la razón una vez más, les expliqué mi idea de cruzar al interior subiendo el muro. Dita lo aprobó (de hecho, algunos ya habían pasado a salvo de esa forma) y nos dirigimos allí.

Apenas pasamos al otro lado, mientras cargábamos las carretas para darles alcance a quienes habían huido antes, busqué con la mirada al resto de mis amigos. Los primeros que vi fueron Bess y Terry, quienes se encontraban bien a excepción de varios moretones, rasguños, y un corte en la pierna derecha y un par de costillas rotas respectivamente; y cuyas reacciones frente a las noticias que yo traía fueron similares. Pero con ellos presentí lo mismo: estaban ocultando algo. Y lo que sea que fuera, no podía ser nada bueno.

– ¿Dónde están Breck y Will? – Me inquieté al no ver a mis otros dos amigos de la infancia. Bess y Terry se dieron una mirada incómoda y no me contestaron.

– ¡KAYLA! – oí una voz conocida cuando estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo. Un joven de cabello rubio oscuro salió de entre la multitud, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

– ¡Will! – Me alegré igualmente de verlo y saber que estaba con vida, aunque su actitud en general era diferente. Me preocupé un poco.

– Demonios, Kayla, no te veíamos ni a ti ni a Samantha, y temíamos que… Oh, no. Por favor, dime que no… – El alivio de Will se desvaneció cuando vio la sangre en mi hombro y el cadáver que yo acababa de colocar en una carreta. Mi amigo se acercó y empezó a sollozar mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Samantha y Maia intentaba en vano consolarlo o al menos calmarlo. Pero noté que los ojos color avellana de Will ya estaban húmedos antes de eso.

– ¿Y Breck? – articulé con un hilo de voz, temiendo lo peor. Bess se veía incómoda y me llevó hacia otra carreta, donde casi grité cuando vi lo que había dentro. Hasta hoy esa vista me causa pesadillas.

Allí yacía Breck, pero en un estado muy lejos de la definición general del tan ambiguo término "bien", por decir lo mínimo. Se podían notar las múltiples fracturas en todo su cuerpo, su cabello castaño oscuro se había vuelto rojizo y estaba húmedo y pegajoso, y él estaba temblando y tosiendo sangre. Eso último me dio la señal de que todavía no se dejaba vencer; típico de Breck. Sin embargo, yo presentía que por más que él se negara a irse, la muerte encontraría la manera de llevárselo. Me arrodillé junto a él y le tomé la mano, sintiendo que mis ojos se humedecían de nuevo y que una fuerza invisible me estaba estrujando el corazón.

– Kayla… después de la embestida del titán con la piel endurecida, el resto de nosotros nos topamos con un grupo concentrado de titanes – explicó Bess entre lágrimas –. Uno de 6 metros había atrapado a Will y estaba a punto de devorarlo. Breck consiguió matarlo, pero… en su empeño por liberar a Will de la mano del titán y ponerlo a salvo… la maldita bestia se desplomó sobre él. De no ser porque trató de protegerse con sus cuchillas, habría muerto al instante. No llegamos a tiempo para apartarlo de ahí. Lo siento tanto, Kayla…

Mientras escuchaba la horrible explicación, Will también había corrido junto a Breck y le había cogido la mano, sollozando.

– ¡Breck, por favor! ¡No puedes hacernos esto! Samantha, ella… ¡no puedes morir tú también! ¡Tú no, maldita sea! – suplicaba Will con una desesperación impropia de él.

Yo le rogaba lo mismo en silencio, porque no lograba formar palabras inteligibles, al igual que el mismo Breck. Sin embargo, la mirada en sus ojos azules nos decía que se alegraba de que pronto iría a encontrarse con Samantha y de morir con nosotros a su lado, y que de hecho era por eso que había resistido tanto; que nos quería a los tres como hermanos y que nos pedía perdón por adelantado. Considero esas "palabras" como las últimas que oí de uno de mis mejores amigos, el que había sido un hermano más para mí por más de dos décadas a pesar de que yo ya tenía cuatro.

Cuando esa mirada se apagó, Will y yo supimos que su alma ya había partido de este mundo. En cierta forma, Breck parecía tranquilo y en paz a juzgar por su expresión, lo que confirmó que lo que nos había "dicho" era verdad.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, aquello sabía amargo y yo sentía que mi mundo colapsaba. No sólo había perdido a Samantha, sino también a Breck. Breck, con su determinación y su carácter fuerte, impulsivo y testarudo. Breck, el muchacho que me llamaba su hermana. Y yo ni siquiera había estado allí para al menos intentar hacer algo. Dos de mis mejores amigos acababan de morir. Se habían ido para siempre.

Esta vez ya ni siquiera tenía energía para enojarme. Sólo me quedé allí, paralizada y con lágrimas silenciosas surcándome las mejillas, completamente consternada e incapaz de procesarlo. De alguna forma y por culpa de mi orgullo, en el fondo yo siempre había creído que podía proteger a todos mis seres queridos. Creía que por ser la 2° mejor (y también la más insolente) de mi tropa de reclutas, era capaz de evitar esas bajas tan temidas.

Ese día también fue el día que aprendí que no siempre se puede arreglarlo todo.

* * *

 **Por favor, no me odien. Una amiga ya estuvo a punto de agarrarme a latigazos cuando le di de leer este capítulo. Créanme, yo también sufrí escribiéndolo. Pero, ¡vamos, este manga/anime es de Isayama! Si me salió más o menos decente, ¡por favor déjenme un review!**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Dos palabras típicas: Hajime Isayama. Eso lo dice todo.

 **Muy bien, ahora que el cole por fin se ha terminado y puedo dedicarme las 24 horas del día a ver anime y escribir como si mi vida dependiera de ello hasta las 2 de la mañana (cualquier cosa por ustedes, lectores), qué mejor manera de celebrar que colgando este capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste! :)**

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 15**

La única ventaja de retirarnos de Shiganshina a la puesta de sol fue que los titanes son inactivos durante la noche, lo cual nos daba bastante tiempo para evacuar el cuartel e ir al castillo de la Legión de Reconocimiento en la Muralla Rose, abandonado por muchos años. Yo había llegado a pensar que jamás sería utilizado. Otro error más de ese día.

Por lo demás, habíamos tenido casi 40% de bajas, entre muertos, desaparecidos y heridos; y yo sabía quiénes se contaban entre los primeros. Por más que sólo quisiera quedarme junto a lo que quedaba de Samantha y Breck y llorar en privado, no podía permitírmelo en este momento. Ahora lo principal era cargar nuestras provisiones y equipo indispensable que pudiéramos llevar en las carretas, según ordenó Irvin Smith.

Todos los que no teníamos heridas graves ayudamos en el proceso, pero recuerdo muy poco el haberlo hecho; estaba en una especie de trance debido a la conmoción. Sólo cuando nos pusimos en marcha hacia la Muralla Rose pude derrumbarme en una carreta, abrazar a Will y llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida. Fuera de eso, lo demás tampoco está muy claro.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté rodeada de mis amigos sobrevivientes, tendida en un delgado colchón en la enfermería de nuestro nuevo cuartel, al que habíamos llegado después de la medianoche. Recordaba vagamente haber acompañado a los heridos y tratar mis propias lesiones, aunque eran muy leves, y luego quedarme allí toda la noche. Pero las imágenes que sí habían quedado grabadas en mi memoria para siempre eran la de Samantha con la columna partida y tosiendo sangre, muriéndose delante de mí sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo; y la de Breck yaciendo en la carreta con todo el cuerpo quebrado y su vida desvaneciéndose, con Will y yo como testigos.

Esos pensamientos me golpearon como una bofetada. Era todo tan injusto. Ambos tenían 21 años, una familia esperándolos en Dauper, un montón de amigos, una pareja y toda una vida por delante. Me abrumaba la misma sensación de completa impotencia ante la injusticia que sentí a los ocho años por la muerte de mi hermanita adoptiva, Gemma, por culpa de una enfermedad. No era justo, y lo peor era que yo no podía hacer nada contra eso. Entre dientes murmuré todas las palabrotas que se me ocurrieron y apreté tanto los puños que me clavaba las uñas en las palmas hasta hacerlas sangrar, pero no me bastaba con eso. De nuevo volví a enfurecerme; mi único objetivo en mente era matar a cada titán y hacerlo trizas con mis propias manos. Y esa meta perduró por mucho tiempo. Debo admitir que en el presente, a menudo vuelvo a desear venganza con toda mi alma; sólo que actualmente ya aprendí a no "suicidarme" en momentos así, como dice Levi.

Bien podría describir los dos días que le siguieron a Shiganshina como los peores de mi vida. En el primero fue el recuento de bajas y análisis de la situación con nuestros superiores, lo cual supuso noticias de mal en peor: la alta concentración de refugiados de la Muralla María (evacuada por las Tropas Estacionarias la noche anterior), nuestro cambio de objetivo, ahora enfocado en retomar el territorio perdido, y obviamente nuestras bajas, las cuales superaban a las de cualquier misión común. Cada nombre que leían era como un golpe en plena cara, y cuando leyeron los nombres de Samantha Reid y Breck Finch no pude luchar más con las lágrimas.

En el segundo, nos dejaron visitar a nuestras familias para informarles de la situación. Bueno, a los que teníamos suficiente suerte de vivir en la Muralla Rose; los que tenían su hogar en la Muralla María, incluyendo a Judson, Bess, Maia y Terry, fueron a buscar a sus parientes entre los refugiados, aunque no tenían ninguna garantía de que siguieran vivos; aun con los titanes inactivos, varios civiles se habían extraviado en la oscuridad. Al menos Will y yo sabíamos que nuestros familiares nunca habían corrido peligro en Dauper.

Tampoco recuerdo mucho del viaje a caballo (ahora mucho más corto) hacia nuestro pueblo natal. Sólo sé que llegué y en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi casa mi madre me abrazó con toda su fuerza, gesto que fue recíproco. También con Mason, Jules, Cedric y Finn, quienes se lanzaron sobre mí apenas me vieron. Entre los cinco, casi me asfixiaron; pero también me sentí feliz de que todavía los tuviera a ellos y porque eso era otra prueba de que me querían y se preocupaban por mí.

– Kayla, mi niña… escuchamos que la Legión de Reconocimiento estuvo en Shinganshina. Supe por instinto que tú también habías ido a luchar ahí, y… ¡Kayla, no vuelvas a asustarme así nunca más! – exclamó mi madre sin soltarme y casi llorando.

– Por increíble que suene… te quiero, hermanita. De verdad temí por ti – confesó Mason. Jamás había oído esas palabras de ninguno de mis hermanos, y eran un verdadero consuelo en esos tiempos difíciles.

– Todos lo hicimos, fea – dijo Finn en una voz que intentaba ser burlona pero que contenía genuino afecto.

– Yo también, cuarteto de idiotas – contesté en el mismo tono.

Gwen no se alegró tanto de verme – por no decir nada – como ellos y Helga, para quien yo simplemente me había ido y había vuelto una vez más, y me recibió con la misma calidez y su distintiva inocencia. Malva y Lena sí llegaron a darme un abrazo breve y a decirme que era un alivio que estuviera bien. Por una vez, tenía un encuentro realmente cariñoso con mi familia.

Sin embargo, ese bienestar desapareció cuando les conté de la situación en la que estaba la milicia y por supuesto, Samantha y Breck. Resumiendo, todos ellos se disculparon e intentaron consolarme, pero para mí, no era una disculpa sincera. Incluso aunque mi madre y mis hermanos habían perdido a mi padre, ellos no entendían lo que era luchar allí mismo y no poder salvar la vida de un amigo. Ni ellos ni las respectivas familias de Samantha y Breck, quienes aún no dejan de culparnos a Will y a mí por sus muertes. Nadie podría entender ese sentimiento.

O eso creía.

* * *

Sería redundante hablar con detalle de todo el mes que le siguió a los eventos de Shiganshina. Para dar una idea general, el día de hoy me resulta deprimente pensar en mi propia depresión durante ese período.

Había mañanas en las que literalmente despertaba furiosa o llorando, la mayoría de veces por pesadillas en las que veía a Samantha ante mí, con una mirada que parecía decir: "¿Por qué no me salvaste, Kayla? ¿Por qué me dejaste morir así?", y cuando intentaba disculparme y ayudarla, ella desaparecía. Otras veces era Breck, yaciendo en la carreta herido y ensangrentado, cuya expresión reflejaba el dolor de alguien traicionado y me culpaba de no haber estado allí para ayudarlo, y apenas yo trataba de alcanzarlo, un titán le caía encima. Esas visiones en sueños hacían que la pena y la culpa se volvieran insoportables.

Yo ya no tenía ganas de nada. Había abandonado la práctica de técnicas marciales y con el equipo de maniobras, había dejado de hablar con Levi y el resto de mis amigos, incluso había olvidado mi meta inicial de libertad; ¿qué punto tenía, ahora que la humanidad había perdido abiertamente contra los titanes? Me sentía totalmente impotente, inútil y derrotada. Habría buscado consuelo en Will, mi único amigo de la infancia sobreviviente, pero parecía otro. Era como si una parte de él hubiera muerto junto con Samantha y Breck. Ya nunca reía, sonreía ni hacía bromas. Su rostro era sombrío, triste, amargo y carente de su antigua vitalidad. No quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Maia o a mí. Lo único que hacía todos los días era tumbarse en su cama y quedarse horas enteras mirando al techo, excepto cuando teníamos algún deber, durante los cuales no pronunciaba palabra y su mente parecía estar en otro lugar. Will Dermot era apenas una sombra de la persona que había sido hasta la batalla de Shiganshina.

Por mi parte, yo pasaba las horas libres en soledad absoluta, sentada en el jardín, el balcón o mi habitación – y ahora estos tres lugares me parecían tan ajenos. No eran los mismos donde había pasado tantos momentos buenos y malos en el anterior cuartel, que de alguna manera, se había convertido en una especie de hogar para mí. No podía ni quería aceptar los cambios que habían ocurrido inevitablemente. No tenía ganas de ver ni hablar con nadie, y así fue como cumplí deprimentemente los 22 años, sin ninguna emoción ni compañía.

Una tarde, terminé sentada en una banca en el jardín, con los ojos cerrados y miles de cosas en la cabeza. Me negaba a llorar más, pues sabía que lamentarme no haría ninguna diferencia. De hecho, no sabía cómo debería sentirme. ¿Culpable porque no logré evitarlo, o decirme a mí misma que hice todo lo que pude? ¿Triste por sus muertes o furiosa y sedienta de venganza contra los titanes? No lo sabía. Así que sólo me quedé allí, sintiendo el sol poniente en la cara y pensando que Samantha y Breck nunca más lo sentirían.

– Más te vale tener una buena razón para deprimirte así en la situación en la que estamos, Kayla Nakamura – Oí a alguien detrás de mí. Una voz que ya conocía, pero que después de tantos días sin vernos ni hablar, ahora sonaba extraña. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. O en palabras más románticas, mi amor secreto y no correspondido.

Volteé hacia él y lo que vi me sorprendió. Levi estaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados, sin su capa verde ni la usual dureza en su rostro. Se veía cansado y harto de pelear una batalla que estábamos perdiendo, no sólo contra los malditos titanes, sino también contra los insoportables políticos de la Muralla Sina; hasta se rumoreaba que planeaban cerrar la Legión de Reconocimiento si no hacíamos nada "útil" pronto, por lo que nuestros superiores, entre ellos Levi, estaban luchando para impedírselo, aunque debíamos estar preparados para lo peor. Además, recordé que cuando habían hecho la lista de bajas de Shiganshina, casi todo el escuadrón de Levi formaba parte de ella, a excepción de dos (y a uno de ellos le había costado una pierna). La actitud, el porte y la mirada del tercer comandante reflejaban esos sucesos. Lo hacían parecer aún más vulnerable. Otra prueba de que también era un humano después de todo.

– Hemos perdido casi un tercio de nuestro territorio, la humanidad va tres pasos detrás de los titanes y no hemos podido hacer nada al respecto, dos de mis mejores amigos han muerto delante de mis narices, sus familias me odian, la mía no me entiende y mi mejor amigo sobreviviente no me habla y no parece él mismo – contesté con mi voz quebrándose en algunas palabras –. Espero que sea suficiente razón según tu criterio.

– Lamento decepcionarte, pero no vale la pena renunciar a todo en tu vida y mucho menos suicidarte por eso – replicó, acercándose a mí. A pesar de la firmeza en su voz, noté empatía sincera –. No voy a negar que es un golpe duro; sin embargo, sería absurdo rendirte del todo. Sería admitir que las vidas de tus amigos, las de todos los soldados caídos y la tuya no valen un comino.

En ese momento, en lugar de enfurecerme como habría hecho hacía un mes, me rompí. Me puse a llorar y sollozar como una niña delante de él, olvidando mi sentido de la dignidad, sin espacio para la vergüenza. Era la tercera vez que Levi me veía llorar, y en esta ocasión, no me importaba en lo más mínimo; lo único que quería y necesitaba era consuelo de cualquier tipo.

– Yo… había creído que podía hacerlo todo, que podía protegerlos. ¡Pero estaba allí y no pude hacer nada para salvarlos! – exclamé entre lágrimas y ocultando mi cara entre las manos –. Si tan sólo no hubiera dejado que mi estúpido orgullo me cegara, si tan sólo no me hubiera separado de ellos, si tan sólo hubiera sido un poco más rápida, si tan sólo hubiera visto…

– Jamás digas "si tan sólo", Kayla Nakamura – me interrumpió Levi –. Es inútil arrepentirte de decisiones que ya no puedes revertir, excepto para torturarte, lo cual no cambia nada de todas formas. Así que deja de jugar a la víctima.

Era curioso cómo Levi me hacía sentir mejor con palabras rudas y groseras. Por algún incomprensible impulso dentro de mí, me puse de pie y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Él se tensó por unos instantes, pero lo devolvió. En cuestión de contacto físico, nunca había pasado de tomarle la mano. Aunque extraño, se sentía ciertamente bien abrazar al hombre del que estaba enamorada y que éste no me rechazara y ni siquiera se quejara de que estaba llorando sobre él, a pesar de que odiaba ensuciarse.

– Si quieres vengar a tus amigos, lucha por lo que has perdido y por lo que no quieres perder – dijo en tono reflexivo –. Ni eso ni nada te hará olvidar, pero al menos puede darte una razón para no rendirte, Kayla Nakamura.

Con toda honestidad, ése fue el mejor consuelo que nadie podría haberme dado. Era como si Levi me comprendiera de verdad.

Y lo hacía. Demonios, me entendía a la perfección. Esas palabras terminaron de unir las piezas; involuntariamente, Levi me había revelado algo de su pasado. Súbitamente dejé de llorar y lo miré a la cara.

– Eso fue lo que te ocurrió, ¿verdad? – murmuré, casi inconsciente de lo que decía y lo que podía causar –. Perdiste a un amigo en una batalla de cualquier tipo. Y sientes que fue tu culpa, o al menos en parte – Moví la cabeza, atónita –. Es muy lógico.

Sus ojos grises se ensancharon, su boca se abrió ligeramente y alzó las cejas, lo cual interpreté como la máxima señal de sorpresa e incredulidad. Ya había aprendido a descifrar los más mínimos gestos en su rostro por lo general pétreo, por lo que eso era bastante obvio.

Sin embargo, jamás habría podido predecir lo que Levi hizo tras unos segundos de estupor: me tomó por la muñeca con fuerza, se dio media vuelta y me arrastró con él en silencio por los pasadizos del castillo, sin contestar a mis preguntas:

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás molesto conmigo? – cuestioné una y otra vez mientras caminaba tras él, esforzándome para seguirle el paso. Ahora era él el que me tenía pasmada –. ¡Levi, por favor, no me trates así! ¡Si me odias por lo que acabo de decir, sólo…!

En ese momento, Levi se detuvo ante una puerta, la abrió con brusquedad y prácticamente me arrojó dentro. Era la oficina del segundo mejor soldado y líder de escuadrón, Mike Zakarius, al que Levi se había referido una vez como "el gigante con nariz de perro". No era para menos: tenía un olfato tan agudo que podía reconocer a las personas y detectar titanes por su olor, y con casi dos metros de estatura, era el miembro más alto de la Legión de Reconocimiento. A su lado, Levi y yo parecíamos peones de ajedrez.

– Cuéntale toda la maldita historia – dijo Levi antes de que Mike tuviera tiempo de preguntar nada –. Con cada jodido detalle. Esta idiota suicida tiene mi permiso para saberlo – Dicho esto, salió y dio un portazo, dejándome tan confundida y sorprendida como Mike.

Por lo general, el segundo mejor soldado era muy serio y calmado (excepto cuando olfateaba a alguien y luego sonreía), pero ahora se quedó sin palabras por casi un minuto entero.

– De acuerdo, las cosas definitivamente están cabeza abajo – opinó. Él ya me conocía a medias, aunque en parte sólo por ser hija de Brandon Nakamura.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunté mientras me sentaba junto al escritorio delante de él.

– Kayla, ¿verdad? Bueno, Levi siempre ha sido muy reservado con su pasado, incluso con los miembros de confianza de su escuadrón. El hecho de que acabe de pedirme que te cuente de todo eso es como si la Policía Militar dejara de ser corrupta – Al notar mi confusión, agregó –. Lo entenderás dentro de poco. Lo primero y lo más importante que debes saber de la historia del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad son dos nombres: Isabel Magnolia y Farlan Church.

Inmediatamente, intuí – y adiviné – dos cosas: una, que ellos habían sido importantes para Levi, y dos, que no seguían en este mundo.

* * *

 ***gritito* ¡POR FIN! ¡KUINAKI SENTAKU (el ova de Levi)! Me moría de ganas de llegar a esta parte. Lo siento de todo corazón por el cliffhanger, pero les prometo que trabajaré como loca para darles lo que se merecen, gente increíble.**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama, etc.

 **¡Feliz Navidad atrasada y feliz 2016 a todo el mundo! Lo siento de todo corazón, pero no pude colgar este capítulo en Navidad ni ayer porque las reuniones me tenían muerta de cansancio, así que ahora se los doy para celebrar el inicio del nuevo año para el fandom de SnK. Espero que haya valido la espera y haber plasmado bien el ova de Levi ;)**

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 16**

– ¿Entonces Levi solía ser un criminal? – repetí estupefacta en cuanto Mike me contó del lugar de nacimiento y la anterior ocupación del tercer comandante. Yo había oído un poco sobre el distrito debajo de la Muralla Sina: un lugar infernal, con mugre, miseria y peligro por todas partes, lleno de ladrones, asesinos, matones, traficantes y malvivientes. Con esa atmósfera, no era raro que se dijera que la Ciudad Subterránea era como afuera de las murallas: cuanto más tiempo sobrevivieras, más posibilidades tenías de seguir haciéndolo en el futuro, pero no lo lograbas sin mancharte las manos. Aunque en este caso no se referían a los titanes.

– Uno muy habilidoso, por cierto – continuó Mike –. Él pasó los primeros 16 años de su existencia allí. Nadie sabe mucho acerca de su vida temprana o de su familia, pero en algún momento conoció a Isabel Magnolia y Farlan Church y los tres se unieron para sobrevivir en el infierno. Sin embargo, no eran simples camaradas. Eran verdaderos amigos, los únicos que Levi había tenido en toda su vida y las únicas personas que le importaban antes de entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Pero voy a ir en orden cronológico, para no confundirte.

Cerró los ojos y juntó las manos, como rememorando algo.

– El hecho más antiguo al que se remonta la historia de Levi, o al menos la que conocemos, comienza con Nicolás Lobov.

Eso sí que me agarró por sorpresa. Nicolás Lobov había sido un noble quien había malgastado y robado fondos que podrían haber sido utilizados para el bien de la humanidad, acciones por las cuales había sido sentenciado a cadena perpetua hacía nueve años, poco después de la muerte de mi padre. ¿Cuál era su conexión con Levi?

– La mayoría de la gente sabe que Lobov fue descubierto, enjuiciado y encarcelado, pero no conoce la historia paralela de los jóvenes criminales de la Ciudad Subterránea. Verás, Kayla – Por su tono, supe que no era nada bueno –, Irvin Smith (entonces subcomandante, antes de reemplazar al comandante Keith Shadis) se las había arreglado para conseguir suficientes fondos para la siguiente expedición y tenía en su posesión los documentos que comprobaban la culpabilidad de Lobov. Y ahora es donde entra Levi – Hizo una pausa –. Ya sabes que nació y creció en la Ciudad Subterránea, sobreviviendo como un criminal junto con Isabel y Farlan. Sin embargo, ellos decidieron no pasar toda su vida en ese lugar, así que unos años antes de entrar a la milicia, los tres robaron Equipos de Maniobras Tridimensionales a la Policía Militar y aprendieron a usarlo ellos mismos. A su corta edad, ya eran tan diestros como los soldados de élite, sobre todo Levi. Siempre tuvo una habilidad natural. Los tres se habían ganado toda una reputación allí, al punto que muchos oído rumores sobre ellos, incluidos nosotros y Lobov. Así que éste último hizo un trato con ellos.

– ¿Qué clase de trato? – pregunté. La cosa se ponía cada vez más intrigante.

– Lobov les dijo que Irvin planeaba capturarlos y obligarlos a unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, y les ofreció la ciudadanía en la superficie a cambio de recuperar los documentos en manos de Irvin – dijo Mike –. Y de ser posible, eliminar toda evidencia que lo inculpara.

– ¡¿Quieres decir que…?! – exclamé al darme cuenta de lo que significaba.

– Sí. Levi entró a la Legión de Reconocimiento como espía y con el objetivo de asesinar a Irvin Smith. Probablemente no hubiera sido la primera vez que mataba a alguien. En la Ciudad Subterránea, uno no sobrevive por mucho tiempo sin quitar ninguna vida. Los mercenarios son extremadamente comunes.

Más de una vez había visto a Levi con una mirada asesina (por lo general hacia los titanes y en ocasiones hacia mí), pero jamás lo habría imaginado capaz de matar de verdad a un ser humano. El hecho de que lo había hecho o al menos había estado dispuesto a hacerlo antes de cumplir 16 años era realmente chocante.

– Fue a principios de 836. Irvin y yo estábamos en la Ciudad Subterránea, junto con otros veteranos de confianza, ocupándonos de asuntos con los traficantes y la corrupción en la Policía Militar, cuando tres figuras delgadas y ágiles pasaron volando sobre nosotros. Ya sabíamos que el trío había burlado a la Policía Militar incontables veces, y además Irvin ya planeaba usar su fuerza a favor de la humanidad y el arresto de Lobov, así que fuimos tras ellos. En cuanto despegamos en su dirección, no tardaron en notar que éramos soldados con experiencia en vez de la Policía Militar y se dispersaron. Irvin y yo perseguimos a Levi por toda la Ciudad Subterránea durante un buen rato. Te aseguro que ese muchacho de 16 años era lo más escurridizo con lo que me he topado en mi vida. Tenía una velocidad, agilidad y reflejos impresionantes. Finalmente, logramos acorralarlo y yo corté uno de sus cables, haciéndolo caer. Pero incluso en el suelo, Levi se resistió con toda su fuerza física, sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y una navaja. No se rindió hasta que nuestros compañeros le mostraron que Isabel y Farlan ya habían sido capturados.

"Una vez que los habíamos sometido, Irvin interrogó a Levi, pues se notaba que era el líder: cómo habían aprendido a usar el equipo, dónde lo consiguieron, etcétera. El joven no dijo nada y sólo nos miró fijamente. A decir verdad, esa mirada helada y calculadora era intimidante, a pesar de pertenecer a un adolescente desarmado, indefenso, esposado y de rodillas. Irvin intuyó que estaba pensando en una manera de matarlo y escapar, por lo que me hizo una seña y yo lo cogí por el pelo y le metí la cabeza en un charco de agua sucia – Mike hizo una ligera mueca –. Creo que hasta ahora no me ha perdonado del todo por eso. El punto es que al verlo así, Isabel y Farlan exclamaron que habían aprendido por su cuenta y que lo dejáramos en paz. Entonces Irvin se presentó y cuando logró que Levi hiciera lo mismo, les hizo su propia propuesta: no los entregaría a la Policía Militar si se unían a la Legión de Reconocimiento. No les quedó más opción que aceptar.

"Y así fue como Levi, Isabel y Farlan entraron a nuestras filas, con sólo un breve entrenamiento en el mismo cuartel. La mayoría de los soldados los miraba con malos ojos y los llamaba basura, escoria y cosas por el estilo, resintiendo a Irvin por haber aceptado a tres criminales en sus filas sin el debido entrenamiento, pero Levi les arregló las cuentas enseguida. Puedes imaginarte cómo.

En efecto, no me costó nada visualizar a un Levi más joven insultando y peleándose con los demás soldados y superiores.

– Por varias semanas, el trío intentó obtener los documentos, sin éxito. Acabaron por concluir que Irvin los tenía en su misma persona y decidieron hacer los dos trabajos al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, no sabían que el subcomandante era muy consciente de eso, y que además los documentos que Lobov buscaba ya estaban en manos de Dalliz Zacklay, el Comandante en jefe de los tres cuerpos militares. Los que él poseía eran falsos.

– ¿Entonces por qué los dejó infiltrarse?

– Por su gran habilidad – contestó Mike –. Irvin la había visto de primera mano y estaba convencido de que la humanidad los necesitaba. Por eso les hizo creer que no sospechaba nada. El punto es, Kayla – prosiguió tras un suspiro –, que cerca de dos meses después del incidente, Levi, Isabel y Farlan salieron en su primera expedición.

– Y allí ellos murieron – concluí sombríamente.

– Sí – confirmó Mike –. Pero ésa es la historia resumida. Las circunstancias de su muerte y lo que le siguió son lo importante.

Se quedó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y luego explicó:

– La expedición comenzó de forma bastante normal, excepto que allí fue donde Levi, Isabel y Farlan demostraron sus habilidades al matar a un titán entre los tres, lo cual les tapó la boca a todos los que dudaban que resultaran útiles. Hanji en particular estaba muy entusiasmada al ver su destreza. Después de unas horas, empezó a llover. La niebla reducía nuestra visibilidad a prácticamente cero, pero no hacía que los titanes se quedaran inactivos como lo hacen de noche, por lo que Keith Shadis ordenó regresar a la muralla al ver que luchar en esas condiciones podría causar bajas masivas. Y así fue – Suspiró –. Incluyendo a tu padre.

– ¿Mi padre murió en esa misma misión? – dije, sorprendida. El soldado que nos había dado la noticia a mí y a mi familia no había entrado en detalles.

– El equipo de Brandon Nakamura habría sido masacrado por completo al quedar rodeado por titanes de no ser por su líder. Tu padre les ordenó a sus subordinados que huyeran mientras él ganaba tiempo. Más tarde uno de ellos logró recuperar parte de su cuerpo. Aun así, opino que tuvo una muerte digna. Lo respeto por eso.

– Yo también – dije, aún más orgullosa de mi padre –. Pero, ¿qué le pasó al grupo de Levi?

– Aprovechando esas condiciones, Levi, Isabel y Farlan se separaron de los demás y acordaron que Levi emboscaría a Irvin, lo mataría y recuperaría los documentos él solo (pues habría sido sospechoso si iban los tres juntos) y luego volverían al muro y reclamarían que Lobov cumpliera su parte del trato. Sin embargo, nunca cumplirían ese propósito.

"Levi buscó a Irvin en vano por un rato, hasta que se topó con decenas de soldados caídos y huellas gigantescas cerca de donde él había pasado, y se dio cuenta de que había estado muy cerca de un titán. Fue en esa dirección para comprobar si sus amigos estaban bien, cuando su caballo tropezó con algo y él cayó al suelo – Mike hizo una pausa con aire sombrío –. Sólo para encontrar más cadáveres y la cabeza decapitada de Isabel.

– ¿Qué había sucedido? – conseguí murmurar, horrorizada.

– Un titán anormal – explicó Mike –. Había aniquilado a prácticamente todo el flanco derecho. Y Levi llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo el titán tenía a Farlan entre sus fauces y lo partía a la mitad.

Sentí un escalofrío y una oleada de espanto. Ahora sabía por qué Levi me comprendía tan bien en el sentido de sufrir una pérdida.

– Se puso iracundo, y con razón – continuó Mike después de casi medio minuto de silencio –. Isabel y Farlan eran los únicos amigos que había tenido, los únicos que se habían quedado a su lado a través de todo tipo de dificultades. Cuando lo encontramos, estaba literalmente descuartizando al titán responsable por una buena parte de las bajas. Lo trozó por todas partes antes de cortarle la nuca, mientras gritaba de dolor y rabia, con tanta fuerza y tanta rabia que rompió una de sus cuchillas y lo decapitó y mutiló, pero estoy seguro que no le bastaba con eso. Nunca lo he visto tan furioso. Podría jurar que incluso divisé algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

"Cuando el cielo se aclaró, Irvin opinó que era patético que Levi fuera el único sobreviviente, y éste se arremetió contra él para hacer el trabajo que tenía encargado. Irvin logró detener su espada con una mano, arrojó al suelo los documentos falsos y reveló que él lo sabía todo desde el principio y que Lobov estaba acabado, pues Dalliz Zacklay ya tenía los verdaderos documentos. Eso enfureció a Levi todavía más, al darse cuenta de que sus amigos habían muerto en una disputa de autoridades que no los habría afectado de no ser por el trato con Lobov, y porque su orgullo lo había cegado. Ésa es la única vez que lo he visto perder la cabeza. Estaba tan determinado a matar a Irvin que yo lo tuve que sujetar, hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"Pero Irvin lo consoló a su manera. Le dijo que no lo lamentara, porque arrepentirse lo llevaría a tomar decisiones equivocadas y a dejárselas a alguien más, lo cual acabaría en una muerte segura. Que al final, nadie puede predecir el resultado. Luego le dio a elegir entre regresar a la Ciudad Subterránea o quedarse en la Legión de Reconocimiento, no sin antes decirle que la humanidad necesitaba de su fuerza. Y el resto ya es historia. Si estoy seguro de algo, es que ésa fue una elección que nunca lamentó. De hecho, no creo que haya vuelto a arrepentirse de nada.

* * *

 **Créanme, para escribir esto tuve que ver varias veces el ova de Levi y cada vez que lo hacía me ponía a llorar T.T Pero bueno, tenía que hacerlo porque tenía que escribir cómo mi adorada OC se entera del pasado de su amor ;) Rezo para que les haya gustado.**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama, etc.

 **¡Hola a todo el mundo! Perdón por la demora, sé que ahora no tengo excusas para atrasarme y que el último capítulo no tuvo mucha acción, pero… ¡No, sigan leyendo para descubrirlo ustedes mismos! ;)**

 **Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 17**

– ¿Cómo eran Isabel y Farlan? – inquirí pensativa cuando Mike terminó. No podía evitar comparar a los amigos de Levi con Samantha y Breck.

– Isabel era una chica de quince años como mucho, con pelo rojo, puntiagudo y peinado en dos coletas, grandes ojos verdes, rostro alegre y baja estatura; ruidosa, energética, divertida, testaruda y algo hiperactiva, pero también lista. Veía a Levi como un hermano mayor, incluso lo llamaba así, y él a su vez era muy protector con ella. Farlan era un joven de la misma edad que Levi, alto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos de color gris azulado. Era más serio y muy analítico y determinado, aunque cada cierto tiempo también se permitía divertirse. Los dos a menudo chocaban entre sí por sus personalidades opuestas, pero aun así eran grandes amigos, y tenían una cosa en común: su afecto, respeto y confianza ciega en Levi. Y estoy más que seguro que él también los consideraba sus hermanos. Creo que fue por eso que lo afectó tanto el no poder salvarlos. Porque ellos lo habían dado todo por él y él les había fallado.

"Es inútil arrepentirte de decisiones que ya no puedes revertir, excepto para torturarte, lo cual no cambia nada de todas formas"; "Lucha por lo que has perdido y por lo que no quieres perder". Entonces así era cómo el mejor soldado de la humanidad había aprendido eso.

– ¿Cómo era Levi en ese entonces? – pregunté.

– No muy distinto en apariencia (incluso en la adolescencia su cara era así de impasible), y en personalidad, ya era casi tan frío y calmado como ahora; aunque a juzgar por lo que conozco de la tuya, en algunos aspectos era como tú. Terco, orgulloso, mordaz y rebelde, soltaba mínimo una palabrota en cada frase y hubiera preferido masticar sus sables antes que respetar a sus superiores. Flagon Darlett (el líder de equipo al que el trío había sido asignado, quien también murió en esa misma expedición) se quejaba sobre él cada cinco minutos. Por mucho tiempo después de ese incidente, Levi odió a Irvin, pero con el tiempo dejó de lado su venganza. Me atrevería a decir que ahora Irvin es una de las pocas personas en las que Levi confía plenamente.

– Sí lo es – murmuré, recordando la vez en la que Levi me había dicho que depositaría el futuro de la humanidad en manos de Irvin, Hanji y Mike.

– Por otro lado, hace nueve años Levi tenía a sus amigos. Después de sus muertes, se volvió todavía más huraño y solitario. Aunque muchos temían que cometiera más crímenes como desquite, después de probar su lealtad hacia la Legión de Reconocimiento, ascendió rápidamente hasta su puesto actual y los demás dejaron de mirarlo con recelo y llegaron a tenerle un profundo respeto – Mike esbozó una ligera sonrisa –. Pero tú eres la primera a la que le ha dejado saber sobre su pasado. Debe de confiar mucho en ti para eso.

Al igual que cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Levi, en ese momento mis emociones estaban desbordándose y confundiéndome. ¿Qué debía sentir por él ahora que conocía su historia? ¿Debía sentir desprecio, respeto, compasión o qué? ¿Debía tratarlo de forma diferente? ¿Mi amor por él seguía intacto?

Cuando me enamoré de Trevor, nunca pude encontrar una sola falla en él. Toda su persona me parecía la viva imagen de la perfección. Para empezar, era muy apuesto: me fascinaban sus ojos de diferente color, uno azul y otro verde, su cabello rubio dorado que brillaba a la luz del sol y su porte absolutamente masculino. Me había fijado por primera vez en él la tarde del primer día en el entrenamiento: después de regresar de correr 15 vueltas como castigo por mi insolencia, entré a la sala comunal para cenar y lo vi en una mesa cercana, bromeando y conversando con otros reclutas. Su voz y su risa me cautivaron por completo; no encuentro otra explicación. Por los siguientes tres años continué con los ojos puestos sobre él, admirando su atractivo y sus habilidades – aunque no llegó a estar entre los diez mejores, estaba en el 14° puesto y me encantaba verlo usar el equipo de maniobras grácilmente. Lo único que me desagradó de él fue el hecho de que él no sentía lo mismo por mí, y no lo culpo por rechazarme; ninguno de los dos habría sido feliz si él hubiera mentido diciendo que sí y luego la relación no hubiera funcionado. Decirme la verdad de inmediato fue la opción menos dolorosa para ambos, por lo que de hecho al final terminé agradeciéndole.

En el caso de Levi, yo era muy consciente de que estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto. Podría pasarme horas enumerando y describiendo sus defectos. Su rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos fríos e intimidantes. Su enfermiza obsesión por la limpieza y su pésima forma de cocinar. Su mordacidad, su franqueza y su absoluta falta de tacto. Su actitud hosca y gélida hacia la mayoría de la gente y su habla sarcástica y directa. Por no mencionar su pasado como criminal y mercenario. Era cierto que él no había elegido gran parte de él, pero lo había hecho, al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de lo poco que en verdad me importaba todo eso. Sí, tenía miles de defectos, pero yo los aceptaba, porque en vez de sólo ver sus aspectos negativos, ahora sabía que Levi también era noble, leal, inteligente, honesto, valiente, sabio, fuerte en más de un sentido y definitivamente con un corazón y sentimientos. Fue entonces entendí lo que era el amor más allá de un simple enamoramiento. Y supe lo que tenía que hacer sin importar el riesgo.

Le agradecí a Mike y salí de su oficina con un claro objetivo en mente.

* * *

No fue muy difícil encontrar a Levi. Estaba sentado en una banca en el mismo pasillo, a unos metros de la oficina de Mike. Ahora se veía tan diferente que casi parecía otra persona. Toda su máscara de soldado duro e insensible se había desvanecido. Incluso parecía avergonzado, sabiendo que ya era completamente vulnerable, al menos ante mí. Nunca lo había visto menos invencible.

Por varios segundos sólo nos miramos a los ojos, mientras yo me preparaba para lo que vendría.

– Supongo que el gigante ya te lo contó todo – Levi rompió el silencio.

– Sí – contesté yo simplemente.

Silencio glacial.

– ¿Qué piensas de mí ahora? Cuando me miras, ¿qué ves? – preguntó el mejor soldado de la humanidad tras casi un minuto, el cual me pareció tan largo como años y sentía la tensión crecer en mí.

Era una pregunta que no me habría esperado de él, pero me alegré de que le importara lo que yo opinara de él.

– Veo a un hombre que aunque pudo haberse convertido en un monstruo por sus experiencias, eligió ser alguien mejor – respondí con toda sinceridad. Para ese punto, me resultaba imposible mentirle –. Veo a un hombre sabio y profundo que ha pasado por mucho dolor en su vida y que le tiene más miedo a su pasado que a los titanes, porque puede matar a éstos pero jamás podrá librarse de las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomó. No te estoy llamando cobarde; al contrario, es muy natural, y considero que el hecho de que me hayas dejado saberlo es un extraordinario acto de valentía, porque yo bien podría mirarte con desprecio y repulsión por lo que hiciste. Pero no lo haré – Tomé aliento y me armé de valor –. Porque al mirarte, también veo al hombre que amo.

El rostro del mejor soldado de la humanidad adoptó la misma expresión de pasmo y estupor que hacía un par de horas, cuando yo había adivinado sobre la pérdida de sus amigos. Definitivamente, este había sido todo un día de sorpresas para él.

Por mi parte, en parte yo tampoco podía creer lo que acababa de decir; hacía poco, había estado aterrorizada de confesarle mis sentimientos. Pero ahora lo había soltado. Ya no había marcha atrás.

– Créeme que es por cualquier cosa menos por compasión – continué al cabo de casi un minuto de tensión –. Te he amado desde hace seis meses, Levi, quizá incluso por más tiempo. Me di cuenta después de la vez que discutiste conmigo por mi imprudencia y luego fuiste a disculparte. Y tampoco es porque me has salvado la vida tres veces. Es porque yo he visto tu lado más vulnerable y he conocido al verdadero tú, y aunque también conozco tus defectos y tu pasado, no me importan en lo más mínimo. Te amo tal y como eres; no cambiaría nada de ti – Escuché lo que estaba diciendo y solté una pequeña risa irónica –. Bueno, está dicho. Si esto no termina bien, al menos me alegra haberme librado de ese secreto. Temía decírtelo porque ya he experimentado el rechazo, y ahora francamente no sé qué esperar. Pero no puedo y no voy a obligarte a nada, Levi. Depende enteramente de ti. Para ser honesta, no te resentiría en absoluto si…

No pude terminar mi frase porque en ese instante Levi se puso de pie rápidamente, me tomó por la nuca y me besó.

* * *

 ***chillido fangirl a la máxima potencia + convulsiones* ¡SÍ! ¡POR FIN! ¡Me moría de ganas de llegar a esta parte! :D Espero que les haya gustado y emocionado tanto como a mí, gente increíble que ha tenido la paciencia conmigo para llegar hasta acá. ¡Por favor, dejen reviews para que sepa qué tal me salió!**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Audrey-chan**


End file.
